I've Had Enough!
by worldssockrocker
Summary: Hermione is sick of her life, she runs away. She travels over to the USA with a group of five others for a school trip where disaster and misery follow her.This story is finished, but not completed. However it does have an ending.
1. getting away

I've Had Enough!  
  
A/n ok so this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it sucks, flames are welcome but try not to make them too harsh! Much thanks  
  
***warning- there is some very minor slash reference in this story. (key in on the very minor) It also includes suicide/suicidal thoughts/cutting/abuse.  
  
Disclaimer- I own anything that J.K.R does not (including the plot line)  
  
Chp 1. Getting Away *~~~* memories ~thought~ *Change of POV* --Lyrics--  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide in fear. Gradually she backed into the corner of her room, whimpering softly. She was positive her arm and at least three of her ribs were broken. The woman over her aimed a swift kick at her abdomen.  
  
"Mum please! It's me, it's Hermione, your daughter. Please stop," she beseeched her mother. She stopped beating her for a second.  
  
"I have a daughter? Since when do I have a daughter?" she muttered to herself. Hermione thought she saw sympathy flicker across her mother's face but it left as quickly as it came. Suddenly she remembered who Hermione was and continued beating her.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shrieked at her. "YOUR FATHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! YOU AND THAT BLOODY HARRY POTTER! ALWAYS ATTRACTING DARK FORCES TO HIM, HIS FRIENDS, AND THEIR FAMILIES!" she raged taking all her fury out on her daughter, as she frequently did when she got drunk.  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain flowing through her body. Next thing she knew there was a twelve inch blade cutting into her neck. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.  
  
"IMMOBULUS!" she cried. Her tormenter stopped moving and she scampered to her feet. She then enchanted her trunk so it was feather light and so it could fly.  
  
She walked down to the street as calmly as possible. "Lumos" she muttered and stuck out her wand hand. Seconds later a triple- decker purple bus came hurtling out of nowhere. Hermione jumped out of the way as it came to a halt EXACTLY where she had been standing nanoseconds previous.  
  
Stan poked his head out the bus door. "You called?" he inquired. She nodded and walked onto the bus, trying to conceal her injuries from him. "Where to miss?" Stan asked "Umm..." she really hadn't thought that far ahead. "The safest, farthest away place from here, I guess. But its gotta be in the country," she said at last, settling down on the nearest obtainable bed.  
  
Stan looked at the driver, Ern, and, after a moments consideration, nodded. The bus flew forward with a very loud bang. instantly she understood why Harry hated travelling this way. Ern scarcely seemed to know how to drive and The Night Bus was always flying forward then backward. She cringed as she was thrown backward onto her broken arm. "That'll be eight sickles, by the way," Stan called over his shoulder. Hermione dug out the money from her bag then walked, or rather was thrown forward, to Stan and handed him the currency. Returning to her seat she noticed a young man staring at her.  
  
She glanced up to see a young man, eighteen maybe, staring at her. "How odd" she thought as she sunk down onto her bed. Moving hurt incredibly and she was overjoyed to have a place to recline. She shut her eyes trying, once again, to block out the pain. Her mind drifted back to two months ago, the end of sixth year. So much had happened then...  
  
*~~~* *Hermione's POV*  
"Hermione err... there's something I umm... have wanted to tell you for a while now," Harry said, nervously shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"Yes Harry?" I prompted. "I came to the library to study, not to talk. So, can you make this quick?" I asked wondering what on earth he had to tell me that would make him THIS nervous.  
  
"Hermione, Iloveyouasmorethenafriendandhaveforareallylongtime," he said in a rush. I just gawked at him. Was that English he just spoke? I understood Ron better when he was talking with food in his mouth!  
  
"Harry, could you say that again? I didn't understand a word you said"  
  
"Sorry. What I said was, I love you as more then a friend and have for a really long time."  
  
I looked at his face, it was vividly red. His eyes looked everywhere EXCEPT into mine.  
  
"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed getting to my feet and embracing him. "Look at me," I said lifting his chin up so his astounding green eyes were staring into my coffee brown ones. "I feel the same way bout you!" At these words his face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he looked happier then he had in months. I leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"How sweet! What will Weasley think about this?" A cold voice drawled. Malfoy stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Tut Potter, you should know better." I should have known then that nothing was going to go right with this relationship.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy," I said and drew Harry back into a kiss.  
  
That night Harry and I did the most unintelligent thing we could have done. That night we slept together. Well, it all went downhill from there.  
  
I don't know how we expected to get away with it, but we did. We stayed in Harry's dorm(he couldn't get into mine). Everything happened before the rest of the guys came up, but we ended up falling asleep there.  
  
"Harry! How could you?" A shocked Ron stood above us. His cry startling my awake.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry cried, trying hide me from Ron. Of course Ron had already seen me and Harry's feeble attempt did nothing other then pull the sheet off me, something I didn't notice right away. By that time Dean, Neville, and Seamus were crowding around the bed, identical looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"It was time to get up and I was going to wake you up, and, and when I opened your hangings SHE was there!" He said spiting the word she out with extreme force. I looked up and saw him glaring longingly down at me. I looked down as well, wondering what he was looking at and realized I was lying half covered, exposing much more of myself then I wanted to. Quickly I wrapped the sheet around me and started hunting the room for my clothing. I tried hard to tune out what Harry and Ron were yelling, but it was very hard to do.  
  
"HARRY, YOU KNOW I LOVE HER TOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" Ron yelled, trying to cover the hurt in his voice. I couldn't stand it anymore. I found my shirt and bolted out the door.  
  
Reaching the Great Hall, I realized how hungry I was. I sank onto the bench and began loading food onto my plate. Eating as though I hadn't eaten in years.  
  
Several minutes later Ron cam storming down, followed closely by Harry. Ron dropped into the seat next to me and Harry sat on the other side of me. I smiled at him, trying to figure out if things were going to be ok. He just shrugged. I leaned back onto him and he wrapped his arms around me. Malfoy, seeing this as a perfect opportunity came sauntering over from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Potter! You and the Mudblood still together?" He asked innocently. I felt Harry and Ron both tense when he called me Mudblood, although I think Ron tensed for a different reason.  
  
"He knew before me? That slimy bastard knew before me?"  
  
"Ron..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. I looked up at him, tears silently falling down my cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm so sorry, this never would have happened if I knew," I sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, its not you I'm pissed at, it's you're boyfriend," he said throwing Harry a what's-your-bloody-problem-stay-away- from-her-or-I'll-kill-you look. He then hugged me and left the Great Hall.  
  
Malfoy, looking as thought Christmas had come early, went back to his cronies. Harry just sat there looking dumbstruck. I kissed Harry, hard, wanting him to know exactly how much he meant to me. Then I got up and walked away. Both he and I knew that whatever was going on between us, we were just friends.  
  
The next three weeks, were the worse three weeks I had EVER experienced. Harry and I barely talked and when we did it was very stiff and formal. Ron, even though he said he wasn't mad at me, wouldn't even look at me, and Ginny who was my BFF (best female friend) wouldn't talk to me because I hurt her brother so badly. On top of that I was basically failing every subject and every teacher, except Snape, was worried about me. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.  
  
Dumbledore called me to his office on day. I was about half way through double potions and Snape looked positively livid when McGonagall came to escort me to the head masters office.  
  
"Pumpkin Juice," she said when we reached the statue in front of his office. With one last compassionate glance she left.  
  
Stepping onto the stairs I felt myself rising. They stopped in front of a door. I knocked. The door opened and I walked in. Dumbledore's office was huge!. I had only been here a handful of times, but it never ceased to astound me how much stuff he could fit in it.  
  
"Hermione, sit down," he said nodding to a chair across from him. I took my seat then looked at him closely. He looked extremely somber and immediately I wondered what was wrong. "I just received word, that last night, your father was murdered."  
  
I gaped at him, not entirely comprehending what he said. My father murdered? Who would do such a thing? He had no enemies and everyone loved him. Who would've killed him?  
  
Sensing my thoughts Dumbledore said, "I suppose you're wondering who would do such a thing?" I nodded, inwardly thinking DUH! "Your father was killed by a death eater, by the name of---"  
*~~~*  
  
I opened my eyes and saw two eyes staring down at me. The owner tenderly shaking me awake.  
  
I gazed into his gentle blue eyes. ~Who is this mystery man? I wonder what he wants. He's kinda cute and he seems nice...~  
  
"Would you like me to fix that for you?" He asked indicating my broken arm.  
  
"Yeah and my ribs too if you would." I said gratefully.  
  
He pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell pointing his wand first at my arm then ay my ribs. I sighed as the pain receded.  
  
"Thank you," I breathed. "Who are you?" I asked my mystery man.  
  
"You know Cedric Diggory?"  
  
I nodded thinking about the gorgeous golden boy who was murdered by he-who- must-not-be-named at the end of my fourth year.  
  
"I'm his cousin, James," he announced. "We were really close, like best friends, actually."  
  
"I'm so sorry. It must have been really hard on you, what happened and all."  
  
He nodded tears coming to his eyes.  
  
We talked for a little while. I discovered that he went to school in the States and he had been visiting the Diggory's. He liked eating and playing Quidditch. He was also rather fond of the muggle sport football(soccer to you Americans). He in turn, 'found out' that I attend Hogwarts and my favourite past time is studying. I also told him about my "flings" with Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. To which he smirked and reminded me considerably of Malfoy.  
  
After about an hour of talk, we began to fatigue. We ignored our exhaustion not wanting to seem rude and it wasn't until James fell asleep on my bed that he admitted he was tired. He went back to his bed and I got out my CD player.  
  
Carefully I looked through my seventy-three CD's, trying to find the ideal one. I settled on one my cousin, Alex, burned for me. It contained all of our favourite songs. She and I liked the same music. Probably because she had given me all my CDs because my parents disapproved of any non-classical music.  
  
I started to unwind, soothed greatly by our favourite song.  
  
--So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Soon I nodded off into a dreamless, unproblematic sleep.  
  
"Your stop's next," Stan announced shaking me awake. The door to The Night Bus closed and we were shooting off again. I wrote James a note and left it on his pillow. Minutes later we came to a halt.  
  
I looked out the windows. To my left and right was nothing but trees and an open field that seemed to stretch out for miles. Behind us was an iron gate and in front of us, was the largest house I had ever seen. I stood there for a couple minutes, transfixed by the "house". ~that CAN'T be a house, it's to big! It's more like a fortress.~  
  
"Bloody hell!" I swore under my breath. "Where are we?" I inquired.  
  
"The safest, farthest away place still in the country, Malfoy Manor" Ern replied." 


	2. all alone

Chp 2 All Alone  
  
~thought~ *change of p.o.v*   
  
A/n-srry this took so long 2 get up. I'll try and update quicker but its gonna be hard with school starting back up and all. please tell me how I can make this story better! I'm thinking I might brake this into different "books" so it seems a little less long, what do you think?  
  
Disclaimer-I own the plot, the characters of which you don't know, and the places that aren't mentioned in the HP books, the rest belongs to J.K.R.  
  
With that said. ______________________________________________  
  
I sat in my bed wondering which was lonelier, when Mum and Father were home or when I am here by myself. ~On the one hand, when I am here by myself I am well, here by myself. On the other hand when Mum and Father are home I was either being ignored by them, babied by her, or "disciplined" by him.~  
  
I sighed, ~yes being alone when surrounded by other people is defiantly lonelier then being alone by yourself. Does that mean I am always lonely? Yes probably, but who wouldn't be in my shoes?~  
  
I walked over to my desk. "Alohomora," I muttered and the top drew popped open. I reached in and grabbed my green and silver notebook. Yes, even arrogant Draco Malfoy keeps a journal.  
  
  
  
"Master Draco," the house elf squealed.  
  
"What do you want? Basil is it?" I asked. Couldn't the house elf see I had better things to do at, I glanced at the clock, 12:45 in the morning?  
  
"Bazil sir," he replied, looking shocked I had even come close to his actually name. "Bazil just came to tell Master Malfoy that Professor Dumbledore sent an owl saying that a house guest will be arriving in 20 minutes.  
  
~Bloody hell! What was a house guest doing showing up at the Malfoy Manor at 1:05 in the morning? Furthermore, who was this house guest?~  
  
"And," Bazil continued, "Professor Dumbledore himself, will be here in an hour sir. And he warns you to keep you're temper."  
  
"So I'm supposing I will have to stay up and wait for our uninvited house quests?" Bazil nodded his head and slowly started backing out of the room.  
  
I shut the door in his face and heard a muffled call, something like "Bazil will get you when they arrive."  
  
I groaned. Looking down at myself I realized I couldn't greet Dumbledore, much less some unknown guest, in just my black silk boxers and a green silk robe. I rooted through my closet, finally settling on a pair of black pants and a black shirt. I glanced at my clock. It was 12:50, good I had just enough time to fix my hair.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom. ~Damn! Where is that gel?~ After five minutes of ransacking my bathroom, I found the gel in question, sitting innocently on the shelf next to my comb. I grabbed it and applied massive amounts to my hair. I seized my comb intending to slick back my hair when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. ~I look pretty good with my hair loose~ I shook my head coming back to my senses. I could experiment with new hairstyles some other time. I pulled my comb through my hair several times before I was satisfied I raced back into my room. It was 1:05.  
  
Nervously I paced the length of my room. ~What business could Dumbledore possible have here? Yeah he has to explain but still. And why does this mystery person have to come here? Why am I so nervous?~  
  
Millions of thought along those lines ran through my head. I looked at the clock, it was 1:10, maybe they, whoever they was, weren't coming. ~No probably just late.~  
  
"Master Malfoy," Bazil said. I jumped slightly, I hadn't known he was there. He indicated for me to follow. I sighed heavily and sauntered out of the room.  
  
We went down three flights of stairs(my room was on the 4th floor) then turned left. Bazil stopped at the third door on the right. He nodded, indicating that my guest was in there. I gulped, no Malfoys DON'T gulp, more like swallowed heavily. I had never been more shocked in my life then I was when I saw who sat in front of me, in Father's chair no less.  
*****  
*Hermione's p.o.v*  
  
Ern's words echoed in my head, "The safest, farthest away place, still in the country; Malfoy Manor."  
  
I started shaking my head. No, there had to be some mistake. How could Malfoy Manor be the safest place? The Malfoy's lived her for goodness sake. I shuddered at the thought of the cruel family who resided in the "house" in front of me.  
  
"I asked for you to take me to the safest place. If I was suicidal I would have stayed at home."  
  
"Oh, but you are"  
  
I whipped around to see who was talking to me. It was James.  
  
"I am what?" I asked. He couldn't know, could he?  
  
"Suicidal," he said glancing down at my slashed wrists.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean. no. umm." I mumbled my face turning bright red. "That's aside from the point."  
  
James opened his mouth to reply but Ern, thank goodness, interrupted. "This IS the safest furthest away place. And don't ask why, it's what Dumbledore told me," he added upon seeing my questioning look.  
  
"Ok so I'm suppose to do what? Just waltz up to the door and ring the bell?"  
  
"I don't know! We did as you asked, you figure out the rest!" Ern snapped. I sighed and picked up my trunk.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with that?" James asked. I nodded gratefully. "Well I can't get off the bus, but I can bewitch it so it'll follow you if you want me to."  
  
"Ok," I said, a little disappointed. I could have done that for myself. ~But you've already done magic, anymore might get you expelled!~ I stepped off the bus, my trunk following. I heard a loud BANG behind me and knew The Night Bus had left.  
  
I stood at the foot of the drive for several seconds, petrified by the house. It had to be at least 6 stories high and took up at least five acres. I couldn't see it all that well in the dark, but it appeared to be all white. Their landscaper had done a marvelous job, hedges lined the house and there was a garden off to the side.  
  
I took and deep breath and started walking to the house. The drive was approximately 450 meters long. I walked for what seemed like ever (it was actually only five minutes) finally I reached the door. Before I could even ring the doorbell however, it was opened. I looked down to see a house elf that sort of looked like a mix between Dobby and Kreacher.(a/n I think I spelled that right)  
  
"This way," he said and headed for the staircase. I followed nervously behind him. We went up a flight of stairs then turned to the right. He unlocked the third door on the right. He motioned for me to go in.  
  
"Bazil has to go get master, you wait in the greeting room," he said then shut the door.  
  
I looked at my surroundings and gasped in amazement. You could probably fit my whole house in this room! The room was filled with books, magazines, and newspapers. The colours were that of Gryffindor, which shocked me. My eyes fell on the circle of chairs. The middle one looked so inviting. I walked over and sat down, my trunk still following, I had no idea how to remove the spell James put on it.  
  
The doors flew open, taking my quite by surprise. I jumped a little and looked up to see who had scared me. I gasped. It couldn't be him. ~Well who were you expecting? Lucius?~ No I knew it wouldn't be Lucius, he was in Azkaban but. not him!  
  
"Malfoy," I said coolly  
  
"Granger! What are you doing here? You've got to be kidding, a Mudblood, in MY house?!?" He yelled then stormed out. Leaving me all alone.  
  
  
  
a/n that seemed to take forever to write! The next chapter should be up in a day or two. I hate making Draco a jackass, but he had to be for this chapter. Why do they call it The Night Bus if it travels both day and night? I never got that. Please r/r!!! to the people who have reviewed-  
  
sweetie2-I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update  
  
GoAway4- the song I used in Chp 3 is Wherever You Will Go by The Calling  
  
Jojo-I know isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Once again, sorry to keep y'all waiting! 


	3. facts uncovered

Chp 3 Facts Uncovered  
  
*thought* ~~~***~~~change of setting ^letter/journal entry/newspaper article^ -article title- ~subtitle~ ***** change of pov  
  
disclaimer- I own the plot, the characters of which you don't know, and the places that aren't mentioned in the HP books, the rest belongs to J.K.R  
  
a/n member how I said that everything was gonna be in 1st person pov unless I say otherwise? Well I lied, I'll be writing in 3rd person pov unless I say otherwise it's easier that way. Sorry this has taken so long to post but I've been feeling really shitty and super tired. On the bright side, I've had wonderful inspiration for much later chapters. oh well. Anyhow enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
James headed back to his seat shaking his head. "Girls" he muttered and sat down on his bed. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He reached down and picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw it was addressed to him. Slowly he unfolded it and read.  
  
^Dear James,  
  
Hi! How are you? It seems stupid to be asking that. I mean we just parted a little while ago. Anyhow, I quite enjoyed your company. I wish I could have become better acquainted with you. I don't know half as much about you as I want to and I really hope we keep in touch.  
  
I think I may have mentioned that seventh years at Hogwarts are doing a *SAP this year. We are required to find our own places to stay. We spend two weeks, alas such a short time, at another "school of magic".(it's what McGonagall said in our letters. I advise you don't ask.) Can you give me the name of your school for the off chance that I do travel to the United States? I really want to see you again and that seems the perfect opportunity.  
  
Well I must go, my stop is soon.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
p.s thank you ever so much for mending my arm and ribs. I am hoping to find a way a repay you.^  
  
James chuckled softly to himself. He started opening his trunk intending to write a reply to Hermione. *Maybe I shouldn't write to her just yet. I mean she is just left like five minutes ago. Maybe this Malfoy dude wouldn't want her to get any mail. I'll wait until I get home to write to her. I hope I get home soon.*  
  
He walked up to the newly vacant bed at the front of the bus.  
  
"Excuse me," He said to the driver, who grunted to show he was listening. "Why was Hermione so afraid to go to Malfoy Manor? It looked like a nice place enough place."  
  
"The Malfoys live there. I don't blame her for not wanting to go. I didn't want to leave her there, but Dumbledore said it was ok so." Ern trailed off.  
  
"So what if the Malfoys live there? They can't be that bad!" James exclaimed. *Malfoy, that name seems familiar, I just can't place it.*  
  
"You Americans don't read the paper to much do you? Ern asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Of course we read the papers! They're mainly American mind you but we get some European ones too."  
  
"Such as." Ern prompted.  
  
"Umm. I don't know. I think my mom gets one from England and my dad from France."  
  
"The you should know about the Malfoys. But seeing as you don't." Ern trailed off with a sigh. "Stan, show him so issues of The Prophet." This was the first time since I got on the bus that Ern recognized that he had a partner. Stan nodded and opened up a drawer.  
  
"What's The Prophet?" He asked confused  
  
The answer became apparent as Stan drew out a stack of newspapers from the drawer. He then handed them to James so he could look through them. Some of them appeared to be rather old. Glancing at some of the dates h realized some of them were around two years old. He started flipping through the first couple editions.  
  
-Malfoy Manor, Believed to Hold Class A Nontradable Goods- read one title. There were many others along the same lines. - Malfoy Manor; Dark Arts Items Finally Found- He gaped. *Well, this isn't so terrible. Lots of people have dark arts stuff. Don't they?* All thought of reassurance fled as he saw the front page of one of The Prophet's issues. -Death Eater Caught-. He read the first few lines.  
  
^Last night, no less then seven Death Eaters were caught. (exact numbers still to be released.) The group featured here happened to be some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's biggest supporters. These seven were found deep within the Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries to be exact. Rumor has it there was a small duel between The-Boy-Who-Lived and You-Know- Who's supporters. Rumors yet to be confirmed.^  
  
James stopped reading there. The article went on to name the Death Eaters and the numerous crimes of which they committed. Losing interest in the piece he made to put it aside casually glancing at the pictures of the seven arrested. Rookwood, Macnair, Malfoy three of the captions read. He read the captions over again. Rookwood, Macnair, Malfoy. He looked over the picture. A man with long blonde hair and cold grey eyes smirked up at him. He scanned the article.  
  
^Lucius Malfoy- "trusted" member of the Ministry. Held responsible for countless muggle torturings and murders. Believed to be one of the leaders of the riot at the Quidditch World Cup the year previous to He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named's return. Also believed to have assisted You-Know-Who posses a first year girl at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry six years ago.^  
  
James stopped reading there. How could they leave Hermione with this family? Maybe they changed. Yes, that must be it, they changed. He thought to himself doubtfully. He continued flipping through the issues. His doubt changed to fear as he read the headline of a much more recent issue. -Lucius Malfoy Arrested for Murder- ~Lifetime sentence to Azkaban~ James nearly fainted upon reading this.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LEAVE HER WITH THESE PEOPLE? WHO'S THERE ANYHOW?" he roared skimming the article. "IT SAYS LUCIUS IS IN JAIL AND HIS WIFE DISAPPEARED! WHAT THE FUCK-" he was cut off mid rant by Ern who looked exceedingly pissed off.  
  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" he yelled back, then continuing in a quieter voice, "You are going to wake the whole friggin bus. Dumbledore told us it was safe to leave her there. Hell it was his suggestion! Now, I suggest you get back to your bloody seat or else." Ern finished threateningly.  
  
James sulked back to his bed. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Hermione.  
~~~*****~~~ Draco's pov  
I paced the hallway outside the greeting room. *why is she here? Mudblood Granger has a fucking perfect life. What's Dumbledore sending her here for?*  
  
"Sir, Bazil recalls that Professor Dumbledore asked that you keep your temper." The house elf at my side squeaked.  
  
"Oh yeah," I tried to calm down. I relaxed my features from their tensed up state and tried to douse the fire in my eyes. I looked over at the house elf to see if I had appeared to have calmed down. He nodded his head and beckoned me towards the door. I walked over to it, asked myself why I was doing this and opened the door.  
  
She looked so innocent just sitting there. Innocent and scared. She jumped as I opened the door and I was under the strong impression that she was trying to become one with the chair.  
  
I clicked my tongue in disgust and walked over to my chair. I sank into it, the black leather feeling cool against my skin. Hermione looked startled to see me sitting so close to her. Actually right next to her. What was I suppose to do? It's not my fault father's chair happens to be placed next to mine.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I ran away and needed a safe place to stay. I took The Night Bus and it dropped me of here. Dumbledore's orders apparently." Hermione answered curtly.  
  
"So you ran away, got on The Night Bus and ended up coming here?" I repeated stupidly.  
  
"That is what I said, or did I stutter?" she snapped.  
  
"Sod off. Wait a minute," I said something just clicking, "What's a goody-goody like you doing running away? Are mummy and daddy abusing you?" I asked mockingly, not knowing that half of it was the truth.  
  
She stiffened at my words. She seemed to be using all her self- control in restraining from hitting me. We sat in silence for several minutes. Me waiting for her to answer, and her dreading having to answer.  
  
"I-I had to run away," she said slowly, "because. Oh for goodness sake would you turn on the lights already?" she snapped irritably.  
  
I nodded and got up to flip the switch. Being a Malfoy, I was used to having virtually no lighting anywhere in the house. Hermione, on the other hand, apparently wasn't. I shook my head. Us Malfoys, we didn't like the light too much. Father had the manor's lighting arranged in such a way, that whenever a Malfoy entered the room, the lights would automatically dim. If anyone other then a Malfoy entered a room, the lights, if need be, would go on.  
  
I actually looked at Hermione for the first time that night. I let out a small slightly shocked gasp. She looked, although I hadn't known it possible, worse then normal. Her cheeks were tearstained and bruised. Her right eye had a nice shiner around it as well. Her clothes were torn, tattered and bloodstained and a bruise was starting to form on her stomach and her left arm was slightly swollen. I swore quietly to myself, knowing that this was, at least, part of the reason she had run away.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Her voice bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Is this why you ran away?" I asked quietly, ignoring her question. She nodded her head. "Who did this to you?" I asked sounding almost concerned. Who wouldn't? It's not like people show up at the manor everyday looking like they had just walked through a war.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. She took a deep breath and started explaining. "Last night I was home writing a letter to Harry. My mum asked me who it was to and I pretended not to hear her. You see she has a real problem with him."  
  
I was shocked someone who wasn't a Death Eater and wasn't a Slytherin had a problem with golden boy? The "hero" of the world? That was a first, especially considering it was his best friends mum. I had to meet this women sometime.  
  
"I went downstairs to the lounge to get Nessa, my owl, leaving the letter upstairs with my mum. She opened it and read it. She was livid by the time I came back and since she was drunk," she stopped for several seconds to dry the tears poring down her cheeks. I honestly ALMOST felt bad for her. "she beat me. I don't remember much. I do remembering being kicked in the stomach and the ribs numerous times and a blade cutting into my neck. I think I landed on an already broken wrist, but all the beatings mix together and it's sometimes hard to separate them," she finished quietly.  
  
"What do you mean by 'all the beatings'? She has beaten you before?" Now I was concerned and really pissed. Even if it was Mudblood Granger. I know what it was like to be beat and tortured by parents, mainly my father. And no matter who the recipient of the pain was, I was against the whole. idea.  
  
"Yeah, she has been beating me since school let out. Since dad was buried." she trailed off.  
  
"Your father died? When?"  
  
"A couple of weeks before the end of term. He wanted me to be at his funeral, but I didn't want to miss exams. So the funeral was the day after school let out. The next day mum started drinking." She looked like she was on the verge of tears again.  
  
"How'd he die?" I regretted asking this about a minute after the question had left my mouth. Hermione was looking like she wanted nothing better then to put the Cruciatus Curse on me.  
  
"You know EXACTLY how he died and DON'T pretend otherwise," she seethed. I shook my head. I honestly had NO idea how her father died.  
  
"Why do you think Lucius is in jail?" She asked angrily. I shrugged, not seeing how my father had anything to do with this.  
  
"Your father murdered my father!" she cried.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WENCH! IT'S YOUR FATHERS FAULT THAT MY FATHER IS IN JAIL!"  
  
"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! ITS YOUR FATHERS OWN FAULT HE IS IN JAIL AND THANKS TO HIM I NO LONGER HAVE A FATHER!" she screamed at me.  
  
"WELL HE DESERVES TO BE DEAD! HE WAS JUST A FUCKING MUGGLE YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU OR YOUR DEAD DAD!" I spat.  
  
"Oh yes, no one cares about me. Ron and Harry would both die for me. The whole Weasly family would do anything for me. Same with my mum as long as she's not drunk. Nope, no one at all cares about me," she replied sarcastically. "It's you no one cares about Malfoy."  
***** Hermione's pov  
  
Malfoy looked positively furious. Maybe the last comment wasn't necessary, although he did deserve it and, it was true.  
  
"Why would I want someone to care about me? I could give less of a shit as to whether or not I'm cared about!" His yelling was really getting annoying and was killing my head.  
  
"Obviously you do care. If you didn't you wouldn't be arguing about it. Anyhow, you can see it in your eyes," I stated. I was very good at reading people through their eyes.  
  
"And since when do you know all about my feelings? YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD WHORE!" he yelled seizing a book and chucked it at my head. Yarely I stepped out of the way.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU OR WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT, EXCEPT MAYBE THAT PANSY SLUT. AND I AM DEFIANTLY NOT A WHORE!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE YOU FILTHY MOTHER FUCKING MUDBLOOD-"  
  
"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy." An angry voice rang out from behind us. Slowly we turned around to face the door. "I thought I told you to keep your temper," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"I, well you see. How long have you been standing there?" Malfoy stuttered. I never thought I would see a Malfoy stutter and judging by the look on Dumbledore's face neither did he. Or was that just anger? It was kind of hard to tell.  
  
"I heard enough. Actually more then enough and I don't intend on hearing anything like that from you two again. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I murmured softly. Today defiantly was not my day.  
  
"As you know, I am here for one reason. To explain why Miss. Granger," he said gesturing towards me, "is here."  
  
Malfoy and I both nodded, encouraging Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"I'll ask you two to sit down as this could take a while to explain. I am not sure how much you already know."  
  
Malfoy and I returned to our seats. Dumbledore conjured up a chair of his own and sat down in front of us. We sat waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to tell us why I was here. Malfoy and I would have like nothing better then to go to bed. Well I would like to shower first.  
  
"You two settled?" Dumbledore asked interrupting my thoughts. We once again nodded eagerly. "Ok then, I shall start at the beginning, a logical place to start. But first I would rather fancy a cup of tea."  
*****  
  
Draco's pov  
  
Hermione stared at Dumbledore like he just announced his friendship with Voldemort. I too gaped, just not as openly. He comes to explain what she's doing here and he asks for a cup of tea. Damn the British! *Wait I am British. Oh well damn them anyhow.* I shook my head trying to reassure myself that I wasn't going senile. *Wait, I'm too young to be going senile. Damn! I have to stop talking to myself*  
"Bazil," I called to the house elf standing outside the door. "Professor Dumbledore would like a cup of tea. I'll just have a glass of water."  
  
"I would like a cup of tea as well," Hermione chirped. Bazil nodded and bowed out of the room. Five minutes later he was back.  
  
Dumbledore took a sip of tea and cleared his throat. *finally, I'll be able to go to bed soon!* I sighed, relieved. Hermione shot me a dirty glance.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began, "I'm not sure how much Mr. Malfoy knows. Have you told him about your father?" He asked Hermione. She nodded. "And your mother?" She nodded again. "That makes everything much easier," he said and then began.  
***** Hermione's pov  
  
I was very uncomfortable as it was and Dumbledore, really wasn't helping as I hoped he would. He seemed to be drawing things out, like he didn't want to tell us what he came here to tell us. It was getting highly aggravating.  
  
"Ever since the death of Mr. Granger and imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy, we, that is to say the Ministry and I, have been keeping close watch on the both of you. Particularly you, Miss. Granger. We were highly concerned about how you would react to the lose of your fathers. We witnessed some highly disturbing 'events', if you will, at Miss. Grangers house. You, Mr. Malfoy, seemed fine, so we dropped surveillance on you. Wanting to concentrate on the more alarming matters at the Granger residence.  
  
"Two days after school let out, it was brought to my attention that Miss. Granger was being treated less the human by her mother. While I thought this was wrong I let it slid by. A week later, this was brought to my attention again. A week later I met with Mrs. Granger at a muggle bar. I discussed with her the matter of how she was treating her daughter. She denied doing any such thing. She said she never drank and would never hurt her daughter. There was nothing more I could do about it that night. I promised myself if this continued I would however, arrange for a place for her to go. Nothing happened for two weeks. I dared to hope, that Miss. Granger was once again safe to stay living at home.  
  
"Near the middle of July, the ministry contacted my once again. This time, it seemed the beating was much more severe. They told me her mother had broken Miss. Grangers wrist. I told them to increase the surveillance at the Granger residence. I began to plan a safe place for Miss. Granger to stay. The Burrow, seemed to be the most logical place. Over the next two weeks I had numerous conferences with the Weaslys. They said they would love to have Hermione come and stay with them, they were planning on it anyhow. Arthur did say that Molly might be slightly suffocating if Hermione did come and stay. I saw nothing wrong with that and so it was decided that you would stay there."  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed this isn't The Burrow. So what the fu-, I mean hell, is she doing here?" Malfoy asked enraged.  
  
"I do believe I was getting there. You can question me all you want AFTER I finish explaining," Dumbledore side in reply.  
  
"One question please sir?" I asked timidly. He nodded. "Did Harry or Ron know what is going on?"  
  
"No, Miss. Granger. We thought it best, or at least for the time being, that they had no idea what you were going through. We thought they might try something rash to help you out," Malfoy snorted in agreement.  
  
"As I was saying. It was settled upon that Miss. Granger would stay at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer. Something about this didn't seem right though. I knew she was still in danger there, I just couldn't figure out how. Finally, I realized that Hermione's mother knew where the Weaslys lived. She could get there whenever she wanted. I had to start thinking of another place.  
  
"It had been two and a half weeks since anything had happened and I slowed my searching down a little bit. After all I did have other things to do then protect Miss. Granger. The ministry still kept close watch over her, as we knew she wasn't safe. Then the thing we had been dreading the most, the reason we were tracking you to start with occurred. Miss. Granger seemed to have decided she wanted out. She had no where to go but couldn't stay. So she tried suicide. Needless to say it didn't work, but we knew we had to get her out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"Mr. Potters house wouldn't work. I highly doubted that his Aunt and Uncle would let her stay, and aside from that the Muggle police could track her. Hogwarts wouldn't work because it had been shut down for the summer. I was running out of ideas. Every place I could think of she could easily be tracked by the police or was a place where her mother would look. I needed a place that was unplottable and where radar wouldn't work. Muggles are highly advanced now a days, you know. I talked to the Ministry, they came up with five homes with those requirements. Four were out of the country and we decided it would be best if she stayed in the country, unless she wanted to leave. The fifth, however, was still in the country but almost as far away as possible from her house. I am of course talking about Malfoy Manor.  
  
"The ministry was at first very iffy about letting her stay here. I assured them that Draco would do no harm to her and with Lucius in jail there really was nothing to worry about. We fretted over the off chance that Lucius would manage to brake out of jail, but then decided the likely hood of that happening were very small and a risk we were willing to take. We alerted The Night Bus that Miss. Granger might be leaving before we had planned to remove her. Stan said he'd owl me if that did happen and she didn't have a direct place in mind to go. I would tell them where to bring her depending on her wishes.  
  
"We contacted two of the families living in Scotland and talked to them about it. One had too many children as it was and couldn't deal with anymore. The other family said the would be more then happy to. We didn't have time, nor were we exactly planning on contacting Mr. Malfoy. This whole process had taken quite a while and by now it was the 16th. We planned for her removal to be on the 18th. As both of you know, that didn't exactly work out.  
  
"By this time Miss. Granger had had quite enough. She was tired of being abused and her suicide attempts weren't working, she decided to run away. I can not express in words how relived I was upon learning she had finally left. I was also slightly worried because I didn't have the chance to explain any of this to Miss. Granger and didn't know quite how she'd take it. Alas, there was nothing I could do other then owl Stan and tell him to bring her here." Dumbledore finished. I gaped at him. I had been under surveillance since school got out? That meant the ministry knew what I had been doing. Oh dear, this wasn't good.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD? SENDING HER HERE? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS NOT WELCOME? IF FATHER WERE TO FIND OUT I WOULD BE DEAD. SHE CANNOT STAY HERE!" Malfoy roared at Dumbledore. I blinked in surprise, I had never seen anyone yell at Dumbledore before. Malfoy must be really pissed.  
  
"Your father is in Azkaban, Draco, he has no way of harming you." Dumbledore said calmly. "I have other business to attend to so I will leave you and Miss. Granger to discus this. Arrive upon a decision in the next thirty minutes. I will be back then." Dumbledore said to Malfoy before turning and leaving.  
  
Malfoy and I sat staring at each other for several minutes. Neither of us wanting to be the first to talk. Anyhow, I knew it was hopeless. My chances of having a safe place to stay had dwindled from little to practically none.  
***** Draco's pov  
  
*Dumbledore's nuts! He can't possible expect her to actually stay. She's not welcomed. She's my fucking nemesis!* I shook my head. It was to late to be dealing with this but I couldn't go to bed until it was.  
  
"There is no possible way you can stay here." I said breaking the silence we had been sitting in for the past five minutes. Hermione looked up. I could see disappointment and desperation in her eyes. I ALMOST, almost being the very key word here, I almost felt bad for her.  
  
"And why not?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Many reasons. For one, I hate you and you hate me. There is also that whole thing with my father. Then there is my reputation, the fact that Mudblood germs would be spreading throughout the house. Potter and Weasly would have a fit if they found out and probably try and kill me. I would have to see you everyday. Shall I go on?" I asked hoping I had gotten my point across. She shook her head. "Good, now that that is settled I would rather like to go to bed."  
  
"Nothing is settled yet Malfoy. I need a place to stay, this is the only fucking place I can stay. Even a cruel heartless person who has their head shoved as far up his arse as you do can understand that," Hermione said exasperated.  
  
I couldn't believe that Hermione Granger just said that, especially to me. For a moment I just stood there and admired her bravery. To bad she is a Mudblood. She has real potential.  
  
"I understand that, Granger. And frankly, I don't give a damn. You can rot in hell for all I care. You are nothing more then a disgrace to the wizarding world. I could care less what happens to you," I spat. Why couldn't she just get that she couldn't stay here. For someone with her IQ level she was pretty dumb.  
  
"I will not spend time arguing with you about which one of us disgraces the wizarding world more, Malfoy, because I can see we have very different views on that," Hermione said in a deadly whisper. "And I am to tired and in to much pain to be able to think straight." her face went from anger, into desperation in a matter of seconds. "Please Malfoy! Please, I need a place to stay. I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here. Please can I stay?" she begged. It was amazing, even when she was begging and completely desperate, she was able to work insults into her pleas.  
  
"Fine, you can stay," I gave in. Like her I was tired. Plus her begging would get annoying very quickly.  
  
"You are letting me stay?" she asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah. Your begging was getting annoying and I want to go to bed. Anyhow, Dumbledore should be here in a few minutes and we need to have come up with some decision by then." I couldn't admit to her, or myself, that I actually might care if she was murdered by her mother. *Bloody hell, I must be sick or something. I think I am actually starting to care.* Now we just had to wait for Dumbledore to get here.  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in a meeting with Fudge. His mind was obviously else where. Fudge sighed, the meeting was really pointless. He didn't think Dumbledore had heard a word he said. Indeed past the greeting, Dumbledore hadn't.  
  
"You can go now," Fudge said half heartedly. He really wanted to get somewhere with this meeting, but with Dumbledore not paying attention, it was impossible.  
  
"Hmm yes, sounds good to me," Dumbledore said automatically. Fudge walked over and snapped his fingers in Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Albus, have you heard a thing I said?"  
  
"Sorry, Cornelius, I have a lot of other stuff on my mind." Fudge nodded understandingly.  
  
"The Granger girl?"  
  
"Yes, but there's other stuff too. Voldemort hasn't been seen or heard of in a year, which makes me highly suspicious. The school has been shut down all summer meaning none of the staff could live there. The new SAP will leave us without a head boy or girl for about 3/4th of the year. And other personal stuff as well. I feel, Cornelius, that everything has caught up to me and soon will be passing me." Dumbledore said with a sigh. Over the past couple years he and the Minster had become very close and confided a lot in each other.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Sometimes I feel that way too. Dreadful feeling." Fudge said in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. Looking at the clock he realized he had five minutes to get back to the Malfoy's and he still had to find Madam Pomfrey to heal Hermione. "Sorry I really must be going," he said and then left.  
~~~*****~~~~  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco paced the sitting area while Hermione sat and watched. She was too tired to even move. They glanced over at the clock what seemed like every thirty seconds.  
  
"He should be here soon, then I can finally go to bed. I wonder whats taking him so long? Wait he still has a minute." Draco said to himself. Hermione gasped in pain which scared Draco to death and back.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.  
  
"S-s-sorry, it's just that my chest, I feels like its on fire and-" Hermione choked. "Draco I can't breathe!" she cried gasping for breath. Her breathing was become more and more uneven and Draco had no idea what to do.  
  
"It's ok Granger. Just try to umm." he stopped. "Keep breathing," he finished lamely. Hermione started crying. Draco panicked, what should he do? Should he comfort her or just sit and watch? Sitting and watching sounded like fun, but he'd probably be convicted of murder or something like that if he just sat there and watched her choke to death. So he went over and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"It'll be ok. Dumbledore should be here any second," He coaxed. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Don't know. Lungs on fire. Can't breathe." She had to stop talking then, it was wasting too much of her precious oxygen. Draco glanced at the clock again he was slightly surprised that it was 3:30. Dumbledore was five minutes late.  
  
Ten minutes later the door opened and Dumbledore came striding in, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey. Both seemed oblivious to Hermione's current condition. "Sorry I'm late," Dumbledore said.  
  
Couldn't they hear Hermione gasping for breathe? Could they not see her writhing(is that a word?) in pain?  
  
"Professor, something is wrong with Hermione." Draco gasped out. He had spent the last ten minutes giving Hermione his energy, which included most of his oxygen. For once he was thankful towards his father, who had taught him the spell. True he was completely wiped, but Hermione was still alive and he couldn't be blamed for murder.  
  
"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed rushing over to Draco's side. Quickly she examined Hermione. "How has she been kept alive? With the condition she is in she should have been dead ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I have been giving her my energy. My father taught me ages ago." Draco panted, still giving her energy.  
  
"You'll be letting go. The amount of energy she's taken from you. Do you realize you both could have died? If she took all your energy you would be dead then she." Madam Pomfrey shuddered.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and stood up slowly. Everything was swirling around him. He tried to focus but couldn't. Slowly he walked over to his chair were he promptly fainted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was doing her best to help Hermione. Her ribs had rebroken, the spell to heal them hadn't been very strong so it was only temporary. Her ribs had basically collapsed and put a lot of pressure on her lungs, in one place nearly puncturing it. Even after the ribs were repaired Hermione still had a little trouble breathing. Madam Pomfrey tended to the rest of Hermione's major cuts and bruises as best she could. Hermione would be scarred, but there really wasn't much that Madam Pomfrey could do without the help of potions, which she didn't have. Finally satisfied she stood up. Hermione thanked her. And then seeming to think everything was alright she disapperated.  
  
Hermione looked around wondering where Draco and Professor Dumbledore where. Draco was sitting in his chair, apparently passed out and Dumbledore was next to him trying to revive him. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Ah Miss. Granger, feeling better I presume?" Dumbledore said as she approached him.  
  
"Yes sir, much better." She replied.  
  
"Did you two reach an agreement?" He asked, almost as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Hermione nodded weakly. "Yes, I am going to be staying here. Apparently Malfoy has a conscience after all." She chuckled softly.  
  
"Yes, it appears he does." Dumbledore said. "Well I really must be going Cornelius will probably be wanting to see me again. Our previous meeting didn't go to well."  
  
"But Professor, what about Malfoy?"  
  
"Alas, there is nothing I can do about him. He had almost all his energy sucked from him. The only way to heal him is for either the person who sucked his energy from him to give it back or for him to rest. I suggest the latter. A house elf should bring him up to bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good bye Miss. Granger. I will be seeing you in a couple of weeks," Dumbledore said. He swept out of the room without waiting for a reply, leaving a very confused Hermione and a very unconscious Draco, behind.  
  
Hermione timidly knocked on Malfoy's door. She had been here for five days and had not seen Malfoy since she had arrived. He had remained in bed all week trying to regain his strength, which was not the easiest thing to do. House elves had to bring him all his meals. She assumed that the only time he ever got up was to use the bathroom.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
"How are you doing? Madam Pomfrey stopped by while you were sleeping She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, but she couldn't find a potion to give you back your energy."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So how are you?" she prompted.  
  
"How do you think I am? I have been in bed for the past five days. Yesterday was the first day I could get out of bed without the help of a house elf. And I have been bored to hell and back," he snapped.  
  
"Sorry I asked," She muttered. "Anyhow, why did you do that? You know give me your energy?"  
  
He sat staring at the ceiling debating on how to answer. He could tell the truth or he could lie. No matter what he said she would probably be royally pissed at him. "Do you want the truth?" He asked finally.  
  
"Yes of course I want to know the truth!" she cried exasperated.  
  
"Ok. I didn't feel much like getting arrested for murder, which probably would have happened if you died. The ministry hates me family, they would find some way to blame your death on me. Everyone always does."  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed at him. That was most certainly not the answer she had been expecting. She had asked for the truth and he had given it to her. Was it his fault if she didn't like it?  
  
"That's the honest truth?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Yep. And I was SLIGHTLY concerned about you. I am not always a cruel heartless bastard that walks around with his head shoved up his arse," she blushed as he said this. "Sometimes I do give a damn. It's just I normally don't want to."  
  
"Well, yes. I was really mad when I said that you know. I didn't exactly mean it," she explained.  
  
"Exactly?" he asked arching his perfect left eyebrow.  
  
"You must admit, we are not exactly friends. Therefore I have no reason to not mean what I said. Now do I?"  
  
"No, I guess not," he said slightly hostile.  
  
"The way I look at it, I am going to be living here for the next two weeks. Then at school we will have to share a dorm. Since you are head boy and I am head girl. Which also means we will be on the same SAP trip. Which I, for one, think is highly unnecessary."  
  
"Yeah, cause it's me that you have to go with. I am sure you would have no complaints if it were Potter or Weasley who was made head boy, now would you?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well no, that's not what I meant. Actually it is what I meant but, well its not." She stammered.  
  
"Don't worry Granger, somehow I will get over the fact that you hate me. Anyhow, what are you proposing? We start anew? Forgive each other and act like nothing ever happened between us? And how do you know who the head boy and girl are?" he asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told me I was head girl. Then I asked who was head boy, hoping it might be Ron or Harry, and he told me it was you. And in answer to your first question, no way in hell am I trying to propose that we 'start anew'. Ron and Harry would flip if they found out. I was thinking more like calling a truce. I don't think they would mind that much. I mean at least we wouldn't be friends so they couldn't actually get mad at me."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I guess that could work," he said reluctantly. She extended her hand and he shook it.  
  
"Well, I guess I will be leaving now," Hermione said after five minutes of standing in his room.  
  
"Wait, there is something I want to ask you".  
~~~*****~~~  
  
"James! Its time for dinner," his mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute. I just have to finish writing this," he shouted back. Five minutes later he came running downstairs. "What were you writing?" His dad asked  
  
"A letter," he answered shortly before helping himself to a very generous serving of pasta.  
  
"Who were you writing to dear?" his mother asked sweetly.  
  
"A girl I met while I was in England," he replied.  
  
"What's she like?" his dad asked.  
  
"Is she hott?"  
  
"Is she single?"  
  
"Luke! Anthony!" his mother scolded his two older brother.  
  
"She's really nice. No she's not hott, kinda pretty though. and yes she is single, has been for the last two months. And she is the smartest person in her year," he sighed.  
  
"Year?" Luke asked.  
  
"It was the brits say instead of grade. So I would be going into my 12th year, not 12th grade, get it?" James said. Luke nodded.  
  
"You like her any?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Maybe a little," James said blushing.  
  
"Ohhh! Looks like James here is in love!" his older sister Janice teased.  
  
"I am NOT in love. I just like her, a lot. Anyhow, I wouldn't have a chance with her."  
  
"Why not?" Luke asked alarmed. Almost every girl in school was in love with James. This girl had to either be crazy or blind he decided quickly.  
  
"She kinda has this thing for famous dudes," he explained.  
  
"Like who?" Janice asked her eyes lighting up in excitement.  
  
"Viktor Krum, Jake Adams (American Quidditch player), Harry Potter, and two others, but I don't remember who," he said growing depressed.  
  
"Harry Potter?" his other older sister, Nyle, squealed. "She knows Harry Potter? Goddess, I heard he was supposed to be really hott!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Harry's one of her best friends,"  
  
"Don't worry son, you'll get your chance with her," his father said reassuringly.  
  
"If only dad, if only," James said. With a sigh he started eating his already cold pasta.  
~~~*****~~~ Draco's pov  
  
Hermione came over and sat on my bed.  
  
"What is your question?" she asked me.  
  
"Umm. you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Did you sleep with Potter?"  
  
"She blushed furiously. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Uhh. It was a bet. Pansy said you didn't, I said you did." Why couldn't I just ask her my question? Anything would have been better then that. Although it was partially true. Pansy and I did have a bet after all.  
  
"Oh. Is that all?" she asked still blushing. I nodded my head. "Ok then. I will be going now. See you at breakfast?"  
  
"I don't think I will be up for breakfast tomorrow. Perhaps in another day. Yes, I'll probably be up in another day. I advise you go down to the lake tomorrow if you get bored. Very peaceful place to read or to just kind of lie around," I told her.  
  
"Alright Draco. Night" she whispered and left my room.  
  
Merlin, what was happening to me? Why did I feel like this around Hermione? It's not like she was hott or anything. She had some cleavage, but not a lot. I shook my head silently scolding myself. I would not fall for a Mudblood! Although, now that I thought about it, I didn't think I had much of a choice.  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Hermione laid down on her bed. She didn't know what to think of what just happened. She had got the feeling that Draco wanted to know something else. Then again, this was Draco. Maybe he had really wanted to know how far she and Harry had gone. But would he really ask her to stay if that was all he had wanted to know? She didn't think so. Then again, she never thought that Draco would let her stay. Oh well, at least here was better then at her house.  
  
Slowly she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams simple and lovely, yet not to be remembered in the morning. When she awoke all the memory she had of her dream was a happy, safe, peaceful feeling. And the image of a pair of beautiful grey eyes.   
  
A/n- srry this took so long to post. Just switched schools and I spend about half my day there, so I have very little time for writing. :-\ oh well. I also jammed my finger which makes writing and typing very difficult. The chapter is short because I didn't know what to write. I kinda figured that like no one was reading this and all, so I'm not gonna rush to post new chapters. Kk? Good.  
Ml,  
Wia *SAP-students abroad program 


	4. an unwanted guest

Yayishness! I finally get to get this posted. ( srry it took so long!  
  
Chp 4- An Unwanted Guest  
  
Break ended in a week. Hermione and Draco were both looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Hermione to see Harry and Ron. Draco so he could go back to bullying people. This year, as head boy, Draco would be like a King. At least while he was at school. When he was on the SAP trip who knew? Maybe everyone would bend to his every need or maybe they would shrug him off. He had no way of knowing what would happen but hoped it wouldn't be the latter.  
  
There was another reason Hermione was anxious to go back to school. On their first day back they were to receive their SAP assignments. She had owled Dumbledore requesting to go the United States. She only hoped he would oblige. She wanted almost more then anything to see James and Alex again.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called from downstairs. (she was in the library on the second floor.) "Hogwarts letters are here." Slowly she got up and walked downstairs. She sauntered into the dinning room where Malfoy was waiting for her.  
  
"Talking to me again are you?" She asked him coolly. For the past three days Draco hadn't spoken a word to her. Except for the casual insult thrown at her across the dinner table or him yelling at her to get downstairs because it was dinner time. She was beginning to grow lonely from lack of communication from anyone. The house elf, Bazil, was the only 'person' she had had any form of communication with.  
  
"I thought you would like to know your letter was here. I figured you probably wouldn't come down before dinner," he shrugged. "Oh and you got another letter," he added.  
  
"From who?" she squealed. Maybe Harry or Ron had owled her. They said they would the week before school started. Her heart sank in disappointment as Malfoy handed the letter to her. The hand writing on it was unfamiliar to her.  
  
"It's from some guy named James, from the US. He owled me as well. Wanted to know if it was ok to owl you and threatened to kill me if I miss treated you," Draco snorted.  
  
"Oh," she said quickly before shredding the envelope. Hungrily she read the content within. She sighed and set the letter down.  
  
"Problem Granger?" Draco asked her coyly.  
  
"You mean other then the fact that I am virtually trapped here and James was the first person to owl me since I left home? And other then the fact that Bazil is the only 'person' I have talked to in the past three days?" she snapped at him.  
  
"Yeah other then that," he replied. Enjoying dearly the several seconds Hermione stood there fuming at him before she spoke again.  
  
"You annoying prick! You know that is NOT what I meant! I had actually thought you might have changed a little. Started accepting that other people are living aside from you. But now I see you are a cruel heartless git and always will be a cruel heartless git!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Granger," he said lazily. "I haven't felt too much like changing. I rather like who I am, the power I have over people and all you know," he waved a hand dismissively. "What's it to you, Mudblood?"  
  
"Don't you EVER call me that again, Draco Malfoy!" she screeched at him. "I'm the one who has to put up with you for the rest of the year! I'm the one who is going to have to live with you. Sorry if I want to live with semi-civilized people! Sorry if I have a problem with living with people who don't judge me on my bloody heritage. Sorry that I fucking exist!" she shouted.  
  
"To bad you didn't die when you tried to kill yourself. The world would have been so much better off. The world is polluted enough without Mudbloods like you. Why don't you just go kill yourself right now? Would do me a lot of good and probably make you happy as well," he yelled. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Maybe I will. As you have made it evident you could care less about me. Ron and Harry haven't even given any notation that they realized that I went missing, what have I got to live for anyhow?" She threatened. "You don't care, why should I?"  
  
"Why you would even want me to care? In case you don't remember, I hate you. I don't care about anyone, especially not you." He seethed.  
  
"You want to know why I care?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head slowly. Almost dreading the answer. "I care because.. Because, oh I just do ok?" she finally snapped.  
  
" Not a good enough answer for me, Granger, Want to try another one?"  
  
"Because, god Draco, I care because, I THINK I am falling in love with you. Happy now?" she said before storming out of the room tears streaming out of her eyes. *** Draco's pov  
  
I watched Hermione run out of the room. Half of me, the irrational half wanted to run out after her. Make her look at me and tell me again what she had just said. My other half told me to stay where I was. That was the half I listened to.  
  
What had she just said to me? Did Hermione Granger just admit she was falling for me? The idea was laughable. But. not under two days ago, I had felt the same way. Luckily I had come to my senses and realized that I hadn't been falling for her. I was falling for someone else. Someone who, for some unknown reason, reminded me greatly of Hermione. I hated Hermione as I always had, and hopefully always would. I sighed content with this thought and went back to thinking about how I would deal with this new problem.  
  
After thinking for fifteen minutes and arriving upon no answer, I decided to visit with Hermione. I don't know what I thought my visit would do, but I hoped somehow, that it would help me. *** Hermione's pov  
  
I ran as fast as I could from the dinning room. I thought I could never get enough distance between Draco and I. The look of absolute disgust he gave me right before I left. It was a look I had hoped I would never see from him again. Why had I thought he changed? Why did I tell him what I felt? I had never in a million years wanted him to know that I was falling in love with him. It had honestly just slipped out. I hadn't meant to yell at him either. Well I did, I just hadn't meant to say those things to him. Would he ever forgive me? I didn't think so. Malfoy's weren't the forgiving type. Why did I have to fall for him? That was just setting myself up for even more agony and hurt. I swear I hadn't meant to tell him.  
  
Finally I stopped running. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I vaguely remembered running out of Malfoy Manor. I could see it in the distance. Looking as big and intimidating as it had the night I came. I dropped down on the soft mossy grass and cried. For ten minutes I cried as if there was no tomorrow. Gasping for breath I managed to clam myself down. I reached into my pocket. From it I extracted a small notebook, that would grow and shrink according to how big I needed it to be, and a pen. The notebook slowly grew, until it was the size of an average book. Carefully I opened it and began writing. My hand flew over the paper and I didn't read a word until I have finished with it.  
  
~Opps  
  
Opps the words just came out And I am sorry that they did Opps the words just came out Uncovering the emotion I hid  
  
I swear I didn't mean to I was thinking something else I swear the words just came out I wasn't thinking 'em or anything They left my mouth with much doubt  
  
I didn't mean to scream I didn't mean to shout I swear the words just came out~  
  
*** normal pov  
  
She smiled as finished reading her newly written poem. She prided herself on her poetry. When she was still going to muggle school, her teachers had always complemented her on her poetry. True this wasn't the best poem she had ever written, and she knew she could have written it better. But it would suffice. Or at least she hoped it would. She stood up and stretched before heading back to the Manor.  
  
Quietly she slipped inside and headed up to Draco's wing. (a/n jealous glare) She folded her poem and slipped it under the door to his bedroom, hoping he would see it. She thought he might have been in there, but was too timid to. She strained her ears and could hear music coming from within. She recognized the song. She bit back a surprised giggle. Malfoy, the muggle hating jack ass, listened to muggle music! She strained trying to hear what song it was.  
  
-I never ever saw the northern lights  
  
I never really heard of cluster flies  
  
Never ever saw the stars so bright  
  
In the farmhouse things will be alright  
  
Woke this morning to the stinging lash  
  
Every man rise from the ash  
  
Each betrayal begins with trust  
  
Every man returns to dust-  
  
She quietly laughed to herself. She didn't know anyone, other then Alex, who listened to that music. She hadn't heard that song in forever.  
  
-¥*flashback*¥-  
  
Hermione laid stretched out across her bed. Her magically enhanced stereo blasting through her dorm. That must have been why she never heard the knock on her door. Lazily her eyes drifted shut and she started moving her body to the music.  
  
"Who are you trying to seduce?" A voice teased her from above. Her eyes snapped open. Ginny's back was to her as she turned down her music. "I could hear it in the common room," she explained.  
  
"What do you mean by who am I trying to seduce?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Take it easy Mione. I was just joking. All I meant was you were lying on your bed and moving in a very err. sexual way," she tried to explain.  
  
"I still don't get it," she complained.  
  
"It's ok you don't have to," Ginny said coming over and hugging the other girl tightly. "It must be hard for you. With every going on. You're so much stronger then me. I would have killed myself by now. I'm sorry Ron was such a bastard. I personally think he over-reacted with the whole you and Harry thing. But that is just me. And then with your dad." she trailed off a tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah. It is hard," she agreed. "And honestly, sometimes I do think about suicide. But that's all, I only think about it. Suicide, it just doesn't seem to be for me. You know what I mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
The younger girl shook her head. She didn't understand at all. "It's ok, you don't have to," Hermione joked. Ginny let out a weak laugh.  
  
"What were you listening to anyhow?" Ginny asked Hermione. Her desperate attempt to change the subject worked.  
  
"I was listening to Farmhouse. It's by Phish," she said.  
  
"Oh. Never heard of them before. They a muggle band?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, most muggles now a days haven't heard of them either," Hermione said with a sad sigh.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked her quietly sensing something was wrong with her friend.  
  
"I was wondering, how are things going with. you know?" she said staring at the floor. After her and Harry had 'broken up' (where they even going out to begin with?) he had sought comfort in Ginny. Three days later they had hooked up. Hermione had been devastated. Ginny had tried to explain it to her, but Hermione didn't want to listen. That had been a week ago.  
  
"Things are going okay," Ginny said cautiously. "Harry, he's kind of depressed. He's still pissed off at Ron. Blames everything on him. Says everything would be wonderful if it weren't for him. I honestly have no idea why he and I are still together. I love him more then anything, and I think he likes me. But he loves you so much. I was surprised he asked me. I was thinking about dumping him."  
  
"Why?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well, he's on the rebound, which is probably why he asked me out in the first place. I can tell, that even if he says that he loves me, its you he actually loves. And I know its hurting you to see me go out with him," she said slowly.  
  
"Oh Gin, don't give up the guy of your dreams for me. Even if he is just on the rebound, you have always wanted this. Who knows maybe he will even grow to love."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You're the best!" Ginny exclaimed hugging Hermione tightly.  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Prat!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hey can you play that song again? I wanna hear it."  
  
"Sure. Hold on. I got to find it." A few seconds later, "Ah! Hear it is."  
  
-Welcome this is a Farmhouse  
  
we have cluster flies alas  
  
And this time of year is bad  
  
We are so very sorry,  
  
There's little we can do  
  
But swat them.-  
  
-¥*end flashback*¥-  
  
"Did you want something?" A cold voice drawled.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione gasped. She wondered how long he had been there for. She wondered how long she had been standing there for. "How long have you been standing there for?" she finally stuttered.  
  
"Long enough," he answered coolly. "Did you want something?" he repeated.  
  
"Umm. no. No I guess not," she said.  
  
"The why are you here?"  
  
"I err. I wanted to know when we would be going to get our school supplies." She lied quickly.  
  
"I was thinking maybe the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Can I borrow your owl then?"  
  
"Why?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"I was going to owl Ron," Draco arched his eyebrow. "I'm not suppose to see them until September first. So I was going to owl him and ask him when he was going to be going to Diagon Alley so we wouldn't be going at the same time," she explained "I would use Nessa, except she's somewhere in the US right now."  
  
"Okay. You can use Dagger. Weasley shouldn't be able to recognize him," Draco said finally.  
  
"Thanks Draco.  
  
"Have you heard back from Weasley?" Draco asked the next day at breakfast. They night before he and Hermione 'bonded'. Meaning that that they were, not really friends, but respectful to each other in a friendly way.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow Dagger," she said.  
  
"What did Weasley have to say?" Draco asked. He was worried that Ron may have heard something about this whole 'situation' seeing as his father worked in the Ministry and everything.  
  
"He said they were planning on going down tomorrow. So i owled him back and told him that it would be great if he they could go on Thursday because that was when i was going to be going."  
  
"Good, What else did he say?" he prodded. He highly doubted that Weasley wouldn't include anything else in his letter to her. Then again he had seemed pretty pissed off at her at the end of last year... Maybe that was all he said.  
  
"Nothing," She replied truthfully. That was the only part of the letter that Ron had written. The majority of the letter had been written by Harry. She sighed thinking about him. She knew that she still loved him. But she was no longer sure that he was the only one that she loved. Her feelings towards James were so close to her feelings for Harry. And then there was Draco. She had no idea how he fit into the equation. He just kind of was there. Her feelings towards him weren't less than, comparable, or surpassing her feelings for Harry or James. Actually it seemed like a whole other feeling. One that went almost deeper then that of the love she had known. The feeling she got when he was around her. Sometimes it frightened her. She knew she should never feel this way about him, he was her enemy. And yet, she didn't think she could help it. It came very close to her parents description of their love. But she knew its couldn't be true love. He didn't even feel the same way about her. How could she love someone who didn't love her in return? It just didn't seem to make sense. "Something troubling you?" Draco asked seeing tears fill her eyes.  
  
"No everything is fine," she said in an overly happy voice.  
  
"The why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying. Everything is fine!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Bull shit, Hermione. Your world has been almost completely turned around. You have no actual home. Your not allowed to see your mother. You're stuck here with me. You can't go off of the grounds without an escort. If that's your life when everything is fine then i would hate to see it when it was hell."  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me?" she cried. He looked at her completely bewildered. He would never understand women. They were too complex. You tried to help them, they'd get all pissy with you, you left them alone they'd say you didn't care about them. Honestly! They should just make up their minds. It would make every ones lives a lot easier. Or at least it would make his life a lot easier and that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Do what to you? What have I done?" He asked exasperated and very confused.  
  
"Everything! Act like you understand what its like to have no family. Act like you know what it's like to be alone and to be beaten. You talk to me and that calms me. You make me think that life could be worse. You, you comfort me. And that thought scares me. You're there whenever i wake up. I can't go anywhere without seeing you. You walk around in nothing but your boxers. You have a gorgeous body. Seeing it unclad like that," she shuddered, "it tortures me. Its like you're showing me the thing i want most in the world, and i know that i can't have it. Its so close, yet so far away," she exhaled. she was shocked she had been so forward.  
  
"You want my body?" he chuckled. She nodded shyly. "Why would you want my body? You have Potter and Weasley, and Blaise, and probably this James guy. Yet you want mine. Why?"  
"Harry and Ron, they're handsome enough, but they have no body. James, i guess he's hott. He's also living in a whole other continent.'  
  
"What about Blaise. Are you trying to tell me he doesn't have a body?" He asked shocked. Himself aside, Blaise was the hottest guy at Hogwarts.  
  
"No, Blaise defiantly has a body. Yours being the only rival. It's just..." she trailed off blushing.  
  
"You think just because you have broken up that you still can't shag? Or go out again?"  
  
"Well no, it would just be kind of awkward don't you think?" She hadn't thought about Blaise in a long time. They had, after all, broken up in February of last year. She still remembered when he dumped her. It had hurt her so badly...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hi Hermione," Blair said timidly.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked. Everyone knew they were going out, but they hardly ever were seen together between classes. Just the occasional quick peck in the entrance hall before and after breakfast, lunch, or dinner.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wanted to talk," he said trying to hide the pain in his voice. He loved Hermione so much, this was the last thing that he wanted to do, yet he had to.  
  
"About what?" She asked cautiously. Just wanted to talk, we need to talk, there was hardly ever a difference. Not like she was the expert or anything, this had been her first actually relationship.  
  
"Umm..." he said nervously shifting back and fourth.  
  
"Blaise, are you breaking up with me?" she interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah i guess i am," he said finally.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because," he said slowly trying desperately to think of a reason. A reason other then the truth. He couldn't find one. So he used the first one that came to his head. "Because, I don't love you anymore," he said finally.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. How could this be happening to her? Then again your first relationship shouldn't be with the guy your going to marry. Your mum's was, a voice in her head reminded her.  
  
"You heard me Granger," he snapped. "I don't love you anymore. I can't" he said, his voice becoming softer as he watched tears pour down from her eyes. His heart broke. He wanted to take back everything he had just said. He loved her more then anything, she was the only person he had ever loved. And he had just given her up. 'But you have to' he said to himself. "I hate you!" he proclaimed his voice cracking. "Look at me," Hermione said. Blaise shook his head and became very interested in the dent in the wall right above Hermione's left shoulder. "Blaise! For the sake of what we had, LOOK AT ME," she said shrilly. He looked up. Her eyes bore into his, he felt like she was reading him, seeing into his soul. He didn't like it at all, yet he kept contact. She looked deeply into his eyes, dreading greatly what she would see. But she found not what she was expecting, she found pain, love, sorrow, and a secret. No where could she find hate. So he still loved her. Then what was this about? It confused her greatly. "Prove it," she whispered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know what do you normally do to the people you hate?"  
  
"Hurt them, physically." he said.  
  
"Then," she swallowed, "Then hurt me." she said quietly.  
  
"What?!?!?" he half shouted his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"You heard me, hurt me. Punch me or something. I don't care what you do just prove to me that you don't love me."  
  
"Hermione, i don't want to cause you any pain," he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear. She did of course.  
  
"You can't hurt me anymore then you already have, Blaise," she said struggling to keep her voice even. His already broken heart shattered.  
  
"You sure?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and advanced towards her. Her body was telling her to run, to get away from him. Her heart was telling her that he wouldn't hurt her. Her brain was telling her he would hurt her, but to stand her ground. She didn't know which one to listen to.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Its complicated, you wouldn't understand..." he said stopping in front of her. "I love you," he breathed. She watched almost in slow motion, as he brought his fisted hand back. She fell to the ground as his fist made contact with her stomach. He had hit her hard. Harder then he meant to. She lay on the floor gasping, tears streaming like a waterfall. He stood above her, not quite sure what to do. He wanted more then anything to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. They both started upon hearing two male voices shouting Hermione's name, sounding very worried.  
  
"Go," she commanded him. He stood rooted to the spot. "Go before they get here, Ron and Harry hate you as it is, if they were to find out you did this to me," she shuddered at the mere thought. "Just please go," she pleaded. He stared at her. He had just dumped her, then punched her, and she still wanted to protect him? "GO!" she whispered fiercely as she heard footfalls at the end of the corridor. She didn't care how much he had hurt her, she still loved him and didn't want him to end up in the hospital wing on account of her.  
  
"Bye, I love you," he whispered and slipped off into the shadows.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered to his retreating back  
*end flashback*  
  
She gasped. Harry wasn't the only person she loved, he had never been. Well maybe in third year, but that hardly counted She had been in love with Blaise the whole time. The thought pained her, though she couldn't figure which pained her more, the fact she had forgotten about Blaise, or the fact she hadn't been completely in love with Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked slightly alarmed. Ever since her first night here, it always scared him when she gasped. He never wanted to go through that again. Malfoys do not do well lying around in a bed for days on end, unless of course there was a women with them... they could probably make exceptions for that. If not, then he wanted dearly to know what was wrong with his family.  
  
"Nothing. I just realized something. Something bad. That's all," she said faintly.  
  
"Care to share what that was? Or are you going to just sit there gawking for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Its none of your goddamn business," she snapped. He shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving then. If you get bored you can go to the lake. I'll be at the Quidditch stadium out back if you need me, ok?"  
  
"You have your own Quidditch stadium?" she asked eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. I hardly ever use it though. Normally i just use the Quidditch gym to practice. It's a lot harder to lose the snitch in there you know. I only use the stadium when there's more then three people playing," he said.  
  
"You have a Quidditch gym and a Quidditch stadium?" she asked. She knew the Malfoys had money. But she had no idea they had that much money. Come to think of it, she didn't know of anybody who had that much money. He nodded easily.  
  
"You want to come?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. Get dressed and meet me down here in ten minutes. Do you have a broom?" She shook her head. "Didn't think so. We'll stop by the broom shed, i think we might have an extra broom that you can use in there." He said before leaving to put on his Quidditch robes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was back. Hermione was waiting for him. "You're late," she informed him.  
  
"Couldn't find my robes," he shrugged. "Ready to go?" she nodded. "Lemme just get my broom." He walked to the entrance hallway followed by Hermione. He opened a door and went down several flights of stairs before stopping. A minute later he emerged carrying his Serpent 900. Even Hermione, who knew almost nothing about brooms, knew that this was the best broom ever made. One of a kind as well. She started thinking that the Malfoys might have too much money. Although she wouldn't mind if she had enough money to afford her own one-of-a-kind state-of-the-art top-of-the-line racing broomstick. They left the mansion and walked in awkward silence.  
  
"Where's the broom shed?" Hermione asked finally. Silence got to her, left too much time for thinking, something she did enough of already.  
  
"Right here," he said stopping in front of what looked like a mini-mansion. Hermione had seen in before, but she had assumed that it was where the house elves and other 'servants' of the Malfoy Manor had lived. She never thought it was a broom shed.  
  
"Since when do brooms need there own houses?" she muttered to herself. Draco smirked.  
  
"Right this way milady," he said bowing low as he opened the door. Hermione laughed and walked in. "Would you like a tour?"  
  
"I'd by honoured," she said.  
  
By the end of the tour she had counted 93 rooms, filled with either brooms or broom supplies. 3 rooms with Quidditch supplies. 10 rooms held Quidditch robes and 12 rooms which served as a library. The south wing library had been her favourite room. Books filled the room from ceiling to floor. All the bookcases were handsomely carved and fit in quite nicely with the green and turquoise painted walls and the navy carpet. The ceiling, which was black, looked a little odd in the room, but gave it a surprisingly comforting touch. There were four fireplaces, one on each wall. And around each fire place sat five chairs. Either black, scarlet, green, dark blue, or silver. Draco informed her that the black chairs were his, the scarlet his mothers, the green Lucius's, the silver were guest chairs and the dark blue were Snape's.  
  
It had surprised her that Snape had his own chair. She knew that he and the Malfoys were close, but she never knew they were that close. Draco told her that Snape and his mother were very close, to close in his Fathers opinion. Snape had been banned (a/n is that a word?) from the Manor three years previous because Luscious had caught Snape and Narcissa in a rather awkward position. The whole thing of course was blamed on Snape, Lucius refused to believe that his wife was not perfect, and Lucius told Snape if he ever set foot in the Manor again he would have Lucius to answer to.  
  
Hermione found several things about this story funny. For one, the fact that anyone could even think of doing anything to Snape other then killing him. The fact that Lucius actually did love his wife, they were things she hadn't thought possible. Things she found highly laughable, who wouldn't?  
  
Draco led Hermione to room number 33. Here were the less expensive brooms. Ones such as the Firebolt, Nimbus 2000's and 20001's, Firebolt xxx, Laser, Liquid Laser. All of which had been top-of-the-line when bought. Where now, at least in the Malfoy's eyes, nothing more then a common broom. Many in the wizarding community would disagree, but what did they know? Hermione chose a Liquid Laser X cell, the latest model in the room. But refused to mount it until Draco had assured her that it wasn't jinxed and that she would not be held responsible for any damage that might be done to it. When she still didn't mount Draco led her to a room several doors down that had at least 25 Liquid Laser X cell's in it. Comforted by the thought she and Draco walked outside and mounted there brooms. The ride to the Quidditch stadium took around ten minutes, and was quite enjoyable. Draco who kept forgetting that Hermione's broom was considerably slower then his kept on getting so far ahead that Hermione wouldn't be able to see him and she had 2 stay stationary before he came speeding back apologizing for leaving her behind. Staying stationary she learned quickly was the best thing to do. The first time he had gotten ahead Hermione had continued 'following' him and had somehow managed to end up on the opposite side of the manor. By the time Draco had responded to her shrill screams of "Draco Malfoy where the fuck did you go?!?" he was laughing so hard he fell off his broom twice. Luckily he was very near the ground both times.  
  
After five minutes Draco learned to fly next to Hermione instead of in front of her.  
  
"Who else is going to be there?" Hermione asked breaking the lazy silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You said you only used the stadium when there was more them three people playing. So who else is going to be there?"  
  
"Some of the guys and probably Pansy and a couple of the girls from Slytherin. Not really sure who though," he said "I'm expecting about ten people excluding you and me."  
  
Oh. ok," then after another couple minutes "do you have a place where i can sit without having to worry about getting my Mudblood germs all over?" she asked scornfully.  
  
"Don't worry, we have sterilizers," he joked. Then realizing she was serious he said, "aww come off it Hermione. Surely you must have realized by now that i no longer care about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Well yeah, but what about the other Slytherins?"  
  
"You went out with Blaise, he still loves you. They would probably love you if you hadn't broken Blaise's heart when you broke up with him." Hermione had to take a moment to process his words. There was something wrong with what he said...  
  
"He dumped me!" she yelled. "I can't believe him! If he's telling everyone that i dumped him-"  
  
"Easy Granger," he interrupted. "Blaise didn't say you dumped him. All he told us was that you guys had broken up. Everyone assumed that you dumped him. He was so upset about it. And it was obvious that he still loved you. It just seemed like you had dumped him," he finished. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Why would i have dumped him?"  
  
"Can we just let it drop?" he asked. She nodded and they rode the rest of the way to the pitch chasing each other and trying to knock the other off their broom. They dismounted a meter or so from the entrance. A sudden thought struck Hermione. "Draco," she whispered urgently. "I'm not supposed to be seen." Why hadn't she thought of this before?  
  
"Its ok. I talked to Dumbledore, he said it was fine. He knows none of us would hurt you. There are some perks to having the heart of the second hottest guy in school. Especially if he's a Slytherin. Almost as many perks as having the heart of the hottest guy in school." Draco said trying to rub in her face that she had only gotten second best.  
  
"And who has your heart?" She asked quietly. Inside she was wishing it was her. But she knew it was probably Pansy or some other Slytherin chick.  
  
"No one. No one has my heart and no one ever will," he proclaimed. Hermione laughed. But stopped abruptly as she heard a very familiar voice calling out Draco name.  
  
"Draco where have you been? We've been waiting for nearly twenty minutes," the voice shouted. "Who is that with you?"  
  
"Sorry we had to stop at the broom shed." he said once he had reached the waiting group of Slytherins. "Member how i said Hermione might be staying with me for a little while? Well she is," he said laughing nervously. He looked over at his black haired friend. He was staring at Hermione's figure watching it draw closer. His face was white. "You ok?" he asked his normally very composed best friend. He felt so stupid. He should have known that Blaise would be one of the people that was going to be there. He always was.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Just fine..." Blaise replied before weakly sinking to the ground. He hadn't talked to Mione since he dumped her. The memory flashed painfully through his head. He had never even told her why he dumped her. He just left her with the bull shit excuse that he didn't love her anymore. Which, quite obviously wasn't true.  
  
"You sure your ok?" Draco asked. He had never seen Blaise looking to weak, physically or mentally, as he did now.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked carefully. She looked at the group of Slytherins. Except for Blaise, she refused to look at Blaise. She refused to remember his touch, gentle and light. His body lying next to hers...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I err have a word with you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I'll be right back. Start warming up. We can start playing when i get back," he said to his friends before turning and following Hermione to the edge of the pitch.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Blaise was going to be here?" She asked softly, even though she felt like yelling.  
  
"I didn't know he was, although i probably should have assumed that he would be. We are best friends and he loves it here, especially when Father is gone," he answered nervously. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well i guess there isn't too much we can do about it now. Now is there? Anything else you should tell me?"  
  
"Err... now that you mention it yes,"  
  
"Well..." she asked impatiently.  
  
"You see whenever Blaise comes here, he normally stays for the night. Or when Lucius is gone two nights. And there's no real way to get rid of him." Draco avoided her gaze knowing it was full of fire.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" She yelled. Everyone looked over. She lowered her voice down to a deadly whisper. "He cannot stay here, not while i am here. Do you have ANY idea how awkward that would be for the both of us?"  
  
"No, never really thought about it," Draco answered smugly.  
  
"You little prick!"  
  
"Well if you have such a problem with him staying here, then i advise you leave. I would much rather be in his company then yours. You filthy Mudblood whore," he spat getting exceedingly pissed off at her. She could not decide who could and could not stay at HIS house.  
  
"How could you?" she asked eyes filling with tears. Immediately he felt bad. He and Hermione were friends. Oh well didn't matter, his reputation came first.  
  
"You destroyed my best friend. Do you have any idea how much you changed him after you broke up? No of course you don't you weren't around. You wouldn't even let him come near you."  
  
"You're making it sound like i broke up with him. Which, i believe you know i didn't."  
  
"Yes, well actually i knew before you told me. Actually he told me he was going to dump you." She gaped at him.  
  
"No matter now though. It's all in the past. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes it is. yet it's very much in the present and will very much be in the future," she seethed.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for what i said and I'm sorry about not realizing Blaise was going to be coming. I know he will be staying though, there is not way in hell you could get him to go back to his house any sooner then he has to," Hermione nodded in agreement. She knew he had a less then ideal family. A much less then ideal family. "But look at it this way," Draco continued. "You two can talk while he is here. Maybe work out whatever happened. It wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"I guess not," she said slowly. In the back of her mind she doubted how true that was. But she sensed that Draco wanted to get back to his friends and play Quidditch. "We'll talk about this later," she said. He nodded and started walking towards the centre. She stayed standing where she was.  
  
"You coming?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"I think I'll watch for a little while. Maybe I'll join later."  
  
"Your loss," he said and sauntered away. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She was so glad that she didn't have to go over. Or at least not yet. She knew eventually she would, but until then she could reread Harry's letter. She was very thankful she had brought it with her.  
  
Slowly Hermione walked over to the stands. she wasn't quite sure were she should sit, there were so many seats. Finally she selected one that was about three rows back. It turned out to be quite comfortable. The seats appeared to be made out of wood. But once sat on, they became squishy. She would have to remember to ask Draco about it after.  
  
"Damn, where did i put it?" she muttered to herself searching her pockets for the note. She knew there was a reason she hadn't wanted to buy cargo pants. They had way to many pockets, especially if they were of wizard make. 7 minutes and 17 pockets later she had found the note. Quite happily she realized that she had very little in her pockets. Nothing other then a few pounds and several Jolly Ranchers that Alex had sent to her in her last letter. Despite her original doubts, she had become very fond of the American muggle candies. Watermelon and green apple were her favourite so far. But Alex wrote that they did come in many other flavours. Hermione could hardly wait to try them all.  
  
Carefully she unfolded the letter. She had somehow managed to spill water on it and it had started to rip in several places. She sighed as she imaged Harry, her Harry, writing it. He looked so cute when he was writing, especially when he was in a hurry. And they way his forehead wrinkled up when he was trying to think of the perfect thing to say, who couldn't help but falling in love with him. She certainly couldn't. She skipped through Ron's part, which said nothing more then he would ask Molly if they change there plans so they would be in Diagon Alley the same day as her. He was sure she would have no objection. Hermione was like a second daughter to Molly, just as Harry was like a 7th son to her. Although Hermione could by no means understand exactly why Molly would want another son. Harry's part was the part she cared about. His words were like waves of comfort to her. Even if he had no idea where she was or what she was going through his letter was still sweet and sensitive and concerned.  
  
~Dear Hermione,  
  
You would not believe how relieved we were to receive your last letter. No one has heard from you since you wrote me on my birthday. I must tell you after a while we started fearing the worst. But no matter now, we have heard from you and we know you are safe wherever you are. I believe you said you were at your aunts house, but i cannot quite recall.  
  
I miss you terribly and cannot wait to see you on Thursday. I'm glad your wrote you were going on Thursday. How horrible it would have been if we had gone on Wednesday instead. Knowing, although later, that we had missed you by a day.  
  
Thank you for burning your CD's for me. You and Alex have a rather err unique taste in music. Yes, unique is the only word i can find to describe it. Not that I didn't enjoy listening to most of it. Although I must admit *NSYNC and BSB got to me after a while. Actually after one playing. But you are a chick, and i guess that's what chicks are into.  
  
Alex and i have had a weekly correspondence since about the middle of August. Did you know that she was going to be in England? I met her in London. I think she was on a people-to-people student ambassador trip. We met in a bookstore. Quite odd actually. A little boy, who i am assuming was a wizard came up and asked me for an autograph. Alex found it very funny, hilarious actually. She asked the boy who i was and after he had given her one of those what-kind-of-person-are-you-not-knowing looks he told her who i was. Apparently you had talked about me to her (nothing bad I'm hoping) so instantly she came over and we started talking. I didn't even realize that you two were related until i asked how she knew you. She looks nothing like you. I found it hard to believe that you two were first cousins. Especially when your mothers look so much alike, them being twins and everything. You would think that you two would look something alike, but from what i could see, which was quite a lot considering the outfit she was wearing, i couldn't find any similarities. None at all. Although she told me your pinkie toes were semi-alike. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but I kind of hope she was.  
  
I must go. Ron is threatening to send your owl back without the letter if i don't hurry up. I really don't see the point in that though because then you wouldn't get his letter either. He has been slightly cold toward me since err the end of the year. I think he is finally starting to accept the fact that you like me and not him. Or at least he's pretending that he is. But i have the feeling if i take much longer he's just going to give up on that.  
  
Bye. we all miss you.  
  
Love always,  
Harry p.s- what's your owls name?~  
  
She had no idea why Al had visited England and hadn't told her. She was very annoyed with her cousin and hoped she had a very good explanation for it. Maybe Alex had written to her and she just never got the letter. But that didn't seem right. Alex never sent anything through regular mail, she either e-mailed or owled. Although Hermione hadn't checked her e-mail in several weeks. But she and Al had talked. Over IM and the phone. She hadn't seen her in forever though. Come to think of it, Al hadn't been with her parents at the funeral... nor for the week after that her aunt and uncle had stayed in England afterward.  
  
"Watch out!" Draco shouted. She looked up in time to see a jet black bludger flying straight at her head. She tried to move out of the way but found that she couldn't. She let out a small scream and turned her head. She felt the heavy black ball hit the side of her head and she felt the sicking feeling of blood trickling down the side of her head before she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill her?" Draco shouted at Blaise.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was aiming at you. You shouldn't have moved," he said trying to take some of the blame off himself. "You shouldn't have made me be a beater. You know how bad my aim is."  
  
"Yeah well-"  
  
"Guys stop arguing and help her!" Pansy interrupted. Blaise sprinted over to where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Why do u care?" Draco snapped following close behind his friend.  
  
"I don't I still hate the wench. But if she doesn't stop bleeding it's going to get all over me. And these are new robes," she pouted edging toward the centre of the pitch.  
  
"How bad is it?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise looked up from where he was kneeling. For the first time in his 15 years of knowing him, Draco saw tears in Blaise's eyes.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding. Then i might be able to tell. Give me your robe," Blaise commanded. Draco was dieing to ask when he fried had become a doctor, but decided that would have to wait until later. Quickly he removed his robe. It was unusual cold for August and he shivered as the cold air hit him. He barely resisted the urge to grab his clothing back. He reminded himself that Hermione needed it more then he did. But still...standing out in the November like air in only an undershirt and boxers was something he had never wanted to do. He cringed as his beautiful venom-green robes were stained with Hermione's blood. Why couldn't Blaise use his own robes? The blood wouldn't show as clearly on black robes.  
  
"Its not as bad as it could have been," Blaise said handing the blood covered robe back to Draco. "Her brain hasn't suffered any damage although her skull is fractured. You should summon a doctor as quickly as possible. Or send her to St. Mungo's. I wouldn't advise the latter. That could raise a lot of questions. I know where Madam Pomfrey is staying. I could get her if you would like," he continued sounding very business like. "I should be back in about 15 minutes. Bring her to the back room in the broom shed. Its closer then the house so it should be easier to get there. We'll meet you there," he finished then flew to the edge of the Malfoy's property where his disapperated.  
  
The Slytherins stared after their friend. One thing to be said about Blaise, he could always surprise you.  
  
"Well someone help me get her to the broom shed," Draco snapped. "You don't expect her to fly there by herself do you?" Between him and two of the other guys there he managed to get her to the backroom in under five minutes. The only other thing that he said was when he told someone to bring her broom with them.  
  
Draco shooed everyone outside the room and sat next to the chairs that Hermione was laying in. Coincidently, this was the library Hermione loved the most. Hours seemed to go by, though it was probably only several minutes. Draco stood up and walked around the room nervously.  
  
"Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice echoed outside the door.  
  
"We're in here," Draco yelled. "In the library." Blaise clumsily pushed the door open and rushed over to where they were sitting.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Same as when you left. The bleeding has pretty much stopped but she hasn't come around yet. She hasn't made much sign of moving either. I think she shifted position once, that was about five minutes ago. Other then that she's been still. I think her breathing has slowed down a little, I'm not sure though." "Well it's a good thing that you came to get when me you did. If it had been much longer, she would probably be on the brink of death, again," Madam Pomfrey said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Again?" Blaise asked faintly.  
  
"Yes. The day she got here, what was that a week ago, she had some slight breathing problems. The affects of it almost killed her. Saving her almost killed Draco as well. We should be thankfully that they are both alive."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hold this," Madam Pomfrey ordered handing Blaise a potion. "It doesn't look to bad. A minor fracture. I should be able to heal it in a minute. Hand me that bottle over there would you please?" she asked pointing to a bottle sitting on the floor.  
  
Draco ducked down and got it. He watched in disgust as she extracted a thin blue liquid from it that turned into a thick puke green looking gel as soon as it touched her hand. Carefully she massaged it into the injured girls scalp. The gel glowed bright orange before disappearing into Hermione's skin. Within minutes Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She blinked at the bright light and looked around confused as to where she was. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Neither words nor sounds escaped from Blaise's face. But the tears of joy on his face made it evident that he too was relieved. Hermione laughed at the sight in front of her. "How are you feeling dear?" the nurse asked gently.  
  
"My head hurts a little. But i think I'll be ok," she said.  
  
"You'll want to be more careful. This is the second time since you got here that you have been in a near death experience," she warned Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Well if that is all, I really must be going. The school should be opening up soon and i need to get my stuff organized," she said not even waiting for an answer before she left.  
  
Draco came and knelt beside her. Taking her hand he looked deep into her eyes before saying, "I'm glad you're alright." It took all his strength to shove aside his pride and say it and as regretful as it sounded, Hermione knew he meant it. Blaise came to stand beside his best friend.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione asked upon seeing the tears the silently fell down her ex-boyfriends cheeks. He gave a weak laugh.  
  
"I'm going to leave you two to err... talk. I'll be in my room, come up when you're done," Draco said. Hermione nodded. Blaise waited until he had left before he started talking.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you," he said.  
  
"I thought you already lost me,"  
  
"I never lost you, just misplaced you for a while."  
  
"Oh so now I'm some common object that can be lost and misplaced?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah something like that," Blaise joked back.  
  
"You little prat," she said cuffing the back of his head.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know you do," she answered. Blaise was very aware that she hadn't said it back, but decided not to push it. "We should head back to the house. Draco is probably waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah, he probably is," Blaise nodded with false agreement. He knew very well that Draco was expecting them to take a longer time. Hell he probably decided to take a nap thinking they would be so long. "Fly back?" he asked She nodded and headed out of the library. Blaise followed slowly behind. He didn't know what to think. He wanted Hermione more then anything, but he didn't know if she felt the same about him. He knew that she still had feelings for him, she wouldn't have acted the way she did if she didn't. But she never said she loved him back.  
  
"Race you," Hermione called mounting her broom.  
  
"You're on," He shouted kicking off. "Eat my dust."  
  
"I can't your not leaving behind any."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well think about. How can i eat your dust if you're not leaving behind any. It's like telling Crabbe to use his brain, it's just not possible," she said. Blaise slowed down trying to figure out what she meant. Hermione took that opportunity to go flying past him.  
  
"Brat!" he exclaimed. She shook her head, laughed and speed off. Blaise tried his hardest but couldn't keep up with her. Within a minute she was out of sight. He really needed a new broom.  
  
Hermione landed and gracefully dismounted her broom. Three minutes later Blaise came to a gentle thump next to her. "What took you so long?" she asked laughingly. He just shrugged. "Shall we go up?" He nodded.  
  
"Race you," he replied and took off running. Hermione shook her head and hurried after him. He went up the first set of stairs while she ran past them. He arrived panting at Draco's bedroom door. Hermione was already there. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I know a short cut."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yep. In the room under the staircase there's a moving passage way. It saves about a minutes time. Very useful. I discovered it my first day here. Draco didn't even know about it," she said in a know-it-all prideful way. She giggled at Blaise's shocked look.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. He knocked on the door. "Dragon, it's Fire, open up," he yelled through the door.  
  
"Dragon, Fire?" Hermione asked. Now it was her turn to look confused.  
  
"Childhood nicknames, it's how he knows its me and not someone else."  
  
"Why would he need to know that?"  
  
"Long story. It involves Lucius." Hermione shuddered at the name. "I am sorry about what happened," he added quietly.  
  
"It's ok. I'm over it now." she said tears filling her eyes. "I think he fell asleep," she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Probably. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"About whether or not Draco's sleeping?"  
  
"No, Hermione. About, you know what happened, your life, anything. We can go to the library," he offered  
  
"Ok let's go to the library. Which one is it we're going to?"  
  
"The basement one?"  
  
"I've never been there."  
  
"It's pretty nice."  
  
"I don't know..." her idea of nice seemed to vary slightly from the other people in the house.  
  
"Trust me, you'll like it," He assured her. She looked at him carefully. "Trust me," he repeated.  
  
"I do," she said taking his hand. She allowed herself to be lead away, to apart of the house she had never been to. Where she didn't know where she was going. She realized at that moment, that when she said 'I do' they weren't just empty words. She really did trust him. She didn't know why, after all he had done to her. But it helped to know that he loved her with all his heart.  
  
whew, im done. Srry this took so long to post. Ive been having some computer problems. I won't bore you with the details. But The next chapter is already being typed up and unless my 'puter decides to keep being a butt then it should be posted soon. probably like this coming weekendish or the start of next week. Thanx 2 all my reviewers.  
  
ML,  
wia  
  
p.s don't have a ff.net account-i hope this chapter is long enuff 4 u.  
  
next chapter might not b up 4 a while major puter issues n writers block. Also I know the typin/spellin in this sux. but my puter has been being a butt and won't let me change the way nethin is spelled 


	5. hiding

Chp 5- Hiding  
  
"Here we are," Blaise said stopping in a room some five floors down  
  
from the main level. When he had said basement she thought he had meant one or two floors down. This was like the dungeon or something. As if sensing her thoughts he added, "You're lucky i choose the basement one instead of the dungeon library, or we would still be going down."  
  
Hermione gaped at him. The manor really was too big. The mansion itself had seven floors excluding the two attic floors above ground, and twelve floors underground. Under ground it sprawled all over and Blaise informed her that if they went to the tenth floor down, they would be able to get to almost anywhere in the manor. Except the zoo. That passage was on the ninth floor. Hermione's answer to that, 'who needs a zoo?'  
  
Blaise pushed open the door and ducked into the room (a/n the door was very short) Hermione followed closely behind. She had let his hand go awhile before but grabbed it back again as she saw the room laid out before her.  
  
It was by far the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls were golden colours. The carpet was a deep red as were the drapes. The fireplace was made from a golden brick, that had been aged enough so it wasn't sparkling brightly, but not enough so it looked old. Mahogany shelves lined the walls each on seemingly taller then the next. The tables were made from a redwood as were the chairs seated around them. There was a golden lion in one corner and a silver snake another. By the north wall was a statue made from pure gold of Lucius, by the south there was one made of silver of Narcissa, and by east wall there was a marble statue of Draco. Whatever space on the walls were not occupied by bookshelves held portraits of family friends and famous wizards, (she stopped looking at them when she saw the one of Voldemort.) And in the very centre of the room there was a ring of chairs surrounding a brass coffee table.  
  
"Do you like it?" Blaise asked softly. Hermione nodded. "Where do you want to sit?"  
  
"Over there," Hermione answered walking over to the turquoise love seat in front of the fireplace. As soon as she sat down the fireplace lit into a roaring fire. Blaise sat down and Hermione leaned against him. "I've missed you," she murmured  
  
"I've missed you too," he said stroking her hair. "Now, tell me what has happened to you. Why has the light in your eyes gone out and why are you here?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have time," he reassured her. She nodded her head and started. The moment after she started talking the tears began.  
  
She told him about how much their break-up had hurt her. She told him how her and Harry had got together and how that almost ruined her friendship with both Harry and Ron. Then she told him how her father had died and her mother started drinking. And that her mother started drinking she started beating her. She explained how she could no longer stand it at her house and how she tried to kill herself. And when that didn't work she decided to run away, which was why she was here. Aside from that she told him other littler stuff. Like, that she had loved him since they started going out and only realized it recently. She also told him how she had nearly failed her sixth year because she was so stressed out.  
  
Her story took a lot of time and a lot of tears to tell. Sometimes when the tears became too much, she would just sit there and cry. At times like that all Blaise could do was stroke her hair and whisper words of comfort in her ear.  
  
When at last she was done and the tears had subsided she felt much better then she had before. She realized that all she had needed was a trusting ear to talk to. If she had had one her life wouldn't have gone so far out of control. She was able to tell Blaise stuff that even Dumbledore didn't know. She confided in him her fears and hopes. She trusted him more then anyone and that afternoon she told him everything she had been feeling for the last year and a half. It felt good to have it off her chest.  
  
She knew now, she could sleep in peace. And sleep is what they did, lying side by side on the floor intertwined in each others arms they let sleep claim them.  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?" Draco snapped as Hermione and Blaise entered the dinning room, hand in hand. They were ten minutes late for breakfast. "Do you have any idea how late the house elves kept me up, looking for you?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Relax man. We were in the basement library. Nothing to worry about. What are we doing today?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Going to Diagon Alley. Hermione and I still have some shopping to do. You can come to if you want," Draco offered.  
  
"Great, when are we leaving?"  
  
"9:30. You think you two can get ready by then?"  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem for me. I dunno bout Hermione here though," Blaise teased.  
  
"If anyone here were to have a problem with the time it would be Draco. He is, after all, the one who takes twenty minutes to do his hair," she scoffed before stomping out of the room.  
  
"Come off it Hermione, it was a joke!" Blaise said running to catch up with her.  
  
"There is a reason i did my hair as soon as i got up this morning!" Draco called after them.  
  
Forty minutes later Blaise and Hermione were in the agreed meeting place, the entry way. Draco, however, was still in his room getting ready.  
  
"Did my hair this morning my ass," Hermione grumbled. 'I knew he was going to be late."  
  
"He has ten minutes yet," Blaise said trying to defend his best friend. Secretly he agreed with Hermione though. If a public appearance was involved Draco would not be on time. He never had been and Blaise wagered he never would be. Fifteen minutes later they were still waiting. "You should go up and get him," he said finally.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. He listens to you. At least he does more then he does me. Plus you know shortcuts through the house. You'll probably get there faster then I could."  
  
"Fine," she nodded before hurrying off.  
  
"And yell at him for being late!" Blaise shouted after her.  
  
A minute later Hermione skidded to a halt in front of Draco's door. She had sprinted the shortest path she knew. Trying to regain her breath she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tried knocking a second time, louder. There was still no answer. Horrible images flooded her mind. She took a deep breath trying to push the thoughts from her mind. After a minute of knocking she opened the door. Draco was standing, in his boxers, in front of his closet with a pair of headphones on. "Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled walking over and snapping his headphones off his ears. " You were supposed to meet us downstairs nearly ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. I couldn't decide what to wear," he muttered snatching his headphones back and placing them on his desk.  
  
"Honestly," she sighed and started leafing through his closet.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding you something to wear, obviously. Here," she said after a minute of flicking through his enormous closet. She handed him a black robe, a black muscle shirt and a pair of black pants. "Put these on. And hurry up!" she scolded. He nodded. "You will be downstairs in no more then five minutes. Got it?" He nodded again. "Good, see you then," she said sharply before walking out and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well?" Blaise asked once she got downstairs.  
  
"He was having trouble finding something to wear. Honestly, that boy has more clothing then I do!" she complained rolling her eyes.  
  
"You went through his closets?"  
  
"No, just the one in his room. Does he have more?"  
  
"Of course. One closet would never be able to hold all of his clothing. What you saw wasn't even half of what he owns.  
  
"Come on," Draco said coming down the stairs, sounding like they were the ones who had made them late. He walked into one of the lounges and grabbed a vase of the fireplace mantel. From the looks of it, it came from ancient Egypt, probably belonged to a Pharaoh. "Come here," he said. The walked over to him. Blaise extended his hand and Hermione did as well. Draco poured a little bit of floo powder into all of their hands before carefully replacing the ancient vase on the mantel. "Hermione, you go first, then Blaise, then I'll go. Remember when you get there to stay out of sight. You're going to the Witching Palace, room 793."  
  
"Am i supposed to say all that?" Hermione asked. She was glad this would be her only time going there because she didn't think she would ever be able to remember the address.  
  
"Yes. There shouldn't be anyone there, the floor belongs to us, but I'm not sure who Father has rented it out to. Hide behind the statue next to the fireplace. Just in case," he said before pushing her in.  
  
"The Witching Palace, room 794," she cried and disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
"Wasn't it room 793?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well we own that room as well. That's the master bedroom. Well, I guess we should go there too. Hopefully Hermione will have the senses not to go looking for room 793, she'd probably never find it."  
  
"Right. The Witching Palace, master bedroom." Blaise said.  
  
"Master bedroom, the Witching Palace," Draco said before he too disappeared into the flames.  
  
He stepped out of the flames and started looking around the room trying to find Blaise and Hermione. He saw them hiding behind a curtain and made his way over to them, carelessly brushing off ashes form the front of his robes. "Glad you two made it alright." He looked closer at their faces. Both were quite pale and looked slightly shocked. "Something wrong you would care to inform me about?" He asked sullenly. They pointed behind him. Slowly, almost fearfully he turned around...  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
"James, sweetie, its time to get up, its past 2:30." his mom called upstairs. James groaned and rolled over. He felt like shit. Nothing absolutely nothing, his mother could say would get him out of his bed. Nothing. "Mail arrived an hour ago. You got two letters." He buried his head under his blankets. "Don't you want to know who they're from?" His head disappeared deeper under the covers. "James Isaac Diggory, answer me right now!" his mother yelled growing impatient. He winced at the use of his middle name.  
  
"Who they from?" He asked weakly. The deciding that she probably hadn't heard him, from two floors up in his apartment behind two closed doors and under three blankets and two pillows, he grabbed his wand and enchanted his voice so it would be louder. "Who they from?" he repeated, louder this time. His voice echoed through his room causing him to grip his head in pain.  
  
"You don't have to be so loud!" his mom shouted back.  
  
"Sorry," he yelled back. Instantly he regretted it. His head, already pounding, felt like it was being split open. He undid the charm.  
  
"There's a letter from school, and one from someone named Alex," she said  
  
"Oh," James replied.  
  
"Oh!" his mother exclaimed. "You just got another one, nice owl they have too. It's from Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione," he whispered her name. He flew out of bed and raced down the stairs and into the family room where he thought his mother would be. She, of course, was not. Franticly he searched the downstairs level. Not seeing her he ran upstairs to the second level. "Crap," he muttered after searching all ten rooms on the second level.  
  
"James?" his mother called.  
  
"In here Mom," he replied. "Where have you been?" he asked as she poked her head into the doorway of the playroom.  
  
"I was in the entry hallway, dear. Here are your letters," she said handing him two letters.  
  
"Where's the one from Hermione?" he said after anxiously looking through the two letters.  
  
"Read the one from school first," she replied. He groaned and opened his letter.  
  
~Dear James,  
  
In two weeks time school will be starting up again. Enclosed are your school supplies and any other supplies needed for your extra circular activities. Generally these letters are more personal and I beg pardon for the formality of this years, but things have been quite hectic here.  
  
Below is your train schedule. If you need the name of the station or directions please contact either myself or your house principal. Make sure you are there on time. Can't wait to see you on the 8th! Have a wonderful rest of the summer vacation  
  
Ms. Cambage  
Your train (Train 9) will be leaving the station at 10:30 precisely, so be there around 10ish so you have time to check in and get a seat. You will be arriving at school at approximately 5:30. Sorry for any problems with the schedule. ~  
  
Quickly James flipped through the rest of his packet. He saw his schedule, which he planned on examining later, the Quidditch schedule, and his duties as his house leader. He shook his head and dug back into the envelope. He extracted another packet labelled extra circular. He smiled and quickly looked through it. "There mom, I'm done," he said as soon as he finished reading. "Give me my letter from Hermione."  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe your father and I should read it first... See what she's like," his mother teased making a show out of putting the letter back in her pocket.  
  
"Moooom," he groaned. "Give it here."  
  
"Fine," she sighed defeated and handed him his letter.  
  
~ James,  
  
It was very considerate of you to write to Draco. He found it to be one of the funniest things in the world. He laughed at it actually. So did I for that matter.  
  
I don't know what you have found out about the Malfoy family since you really didn't tell me in your letter. But i assure you that Draco is nothing like Lucius. Well actually he is quite like Lucius, minus the hoarding dark arts objects and torturing and killing muggle and muggle born. Other then that, they are completely the same. But do not worry. Dumbledore trusts him so we should too.  
  
When we first met, you asked me if I knew Cedric, how come? I was just thinking about it and it confused me.  
  
I have owled Dumbledore and asked him to allow me and my group to go to America this year. Please do give me then name of your school. I think he will probably let us go.  
  
Well I must go. It is nearing midnight and I've been up since four this morning. Write back A.S.A.P  
  
Lots of Love,  
Hermione  
  
p.s My cousin, Alex, has been very suspicious of you, for reason that I do not know. I have told her your name and she will be writing to you. I am sorry for anything rude of which she may say. She tends to talk, or write, without putting thought into it. ~  
  
"James, are you alright? You're looking rather pale," his mother asked concernedly.  
  
"H'mm? Oh, I'm fine, mom. I really am," he answered distractedly, already composing a reply to Hermione in his head.  
  
"Well, if your sure... Why don't you come down and join us for lunch."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"I really don't care. Umm... how about a sandwich."  
  
"Alright dear. Don't take too long up here. Lunch should be ready in about five minutes," she said before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey, mom?" He called after her. She stopped outside the doorway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you hold these?" he asked shoving the letters into her face.  
  
"Sure, dear. Why?"  
  
"Cuz I think I'm going to be sick," he said clamping his hand over his mouth and running to the bathroom down the hall. It took him very little time to empty the contents of his stomach.  
  
"Are you ok?" his mom asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I think so," he replied slowly standing up. Everything starting spinning around. He reached his hand out to steady himself, but missed the sink. Gracefully, he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"You still want lunch?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"That's what i thought. You go back to your room. I'll bring you some tea in a little while. Then I'll call Dr. Weckland. I'll see if he can make a house call. Yes that's what I'll do," she said, talking more to herself then to James.  
  
"Alright," he said making his way to the door. Slowly he walked up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and took out his notebook and pen, deciding to write back to Hermione. Before he could get his pen to the paper however, he felt the remains of his dinner coming up. "Oh, great," he mumbled as he rolled off his bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
"Mum?!? Draco cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"H'mm? Oh, I came here the night they came for your father. Been here since," she answered absentmindedly. "Have you talked to him? Lucius? He hasn't written in at least two months. Odd, that's not like him. Not like him at all," she continued.  
  
"Mum, Father is in prison. He can't write from there. The guards won't let him. No one has heard from him."  
  
"Lucius, he is in prison? Goodness, what did he do?"  
  
"We don't like to talk about it," Draco muttered.  
  
"What could he have possible have done? Murder someone?" she snorted.  
  
"Yeah, actually he did," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. I don't suspect you know me."  
  
"No, I don't suspect I do either. So, how is it you know what Lucius is in jail for?"  
  
"Well, it has kind of been in the newspapers and Draco told me."  
  
"Then can you tell me who he murdered?" Narcissa scoffed.  
  
"Err... he murdered a err..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"He murdered her father," Blaise said quickly.  
  
"And you are..."  
  
"A friend of your son. You and my mum are really close. Draco and I have known each other since he was born."  
  
"Err Draco? Can i talk to you for a minute?" Hermione muttered.  
  
"H'mm? Oh yeah sure. Blaise, can you explain the situation to her? Hermione and I will be right back."  
  
"Alright," Blaise replied as Hermione and Draco quickly exited the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as soon as the door had shut behind them.  
  
"I think so, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because you're really pale. Paler then normal, that is."  
  
"I'm, I'm fine." Draco said sounding very unsure of himself.  
  
"Okay then. I will be going back inside then," she said turning towards the door. "You coming?"  
  
"I... I can't."  
  
"Why ever not? I thought you said everything was fine."  
  
"Yeah well I lied."  
  
"There's a surprise. Draco Malfoy lying. Never thought I would see the day," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you would be more surprised that i admitted it then that it actually happened." he replied.  
  
"Yeah well... Anyhow, what's wrong?"  
  
"My mum. I have never seen her look so lost. It kind of scares me."  
  
"She'll be alright."  
  
"How do you know? "  
  
"She's just in shock. She will get over it soon. The memory problem is nothing to worry about either. I think she is just trying to erase the pain. It's so much easier to do if you decide to forget the past. I am almost positive she will get over that soon as well. Just give her time."  
  
"Give her time. Right," he muttered. "Would you not mention this to anyone? It is kind of well embarrassing."  
  
"Whatever you say," Hermione replied with a smirk. Cautiously she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. Then she sauntered back inside, leaving a very shocked, slightly trembling Draco standing outside the door.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply as she opened the front door and the bitter wind hit her face. "This is very odd weather we are having, isn't it?" she asked the others.  
  
"Very odd, yes," Blaise replied. "Where shall we go first?" He asked looking up and down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said without hesitation and before any one could object she had already started off down the street. Blaise and Draco looked at each other shrugged and set off after her. Before they had gotten halfway down the street Hermione stopped abruptly, causing the others to run into her.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Blaise complained as Draco pulled him up off the ground. "That really hurt."  
  
"It was very necessary," Hermione replied shortly.  
  
"Why?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Harry and Ron, they're... they're here."  
  
"What?!?" Draco and Blaise shouted together.  
  
"They must have come up a day early or something. What are we going to do?" Hermione asked slightly panicked.  
  
"Umm... I don't know." Blaise answered sounding very worried. "Where are they anyways? I don't see them"  
  
"Right there. Near The Owl Barn," Draco answered pointing in there general direction.  
  
"What am I going to do? They're going to see me. What if they already saw me? Look, they're heading over this way. What---" Hermione said, her voice getting continually higher until she could no longer get a word out.  
  
"In there," Draco said shoving her into an alleyway off the street they were on. She squeezed her eyes shut and started praying Harry and Ron wouldn't find her. "Hello Potter," Draco drawled a minute later.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry answered curtly. They stared at each other for several more minutes before Harry turned away, followed closely by Ron.  
  
"I don't feel safe here. Someone else is bound to see me," Hermione said stepping out of the alleyway.  
  
"If anyone asks, we can say your Hermione's cousin or something," Blaise suggested.  
  
"But Harry knows what my cousin looks like. Oh never mind, fine that will have to work." She said and continued up the street to Flourish and Blotts. Her tension left immediately when she stepped inside the bookstore.  
  
Nothing could comfort her like books could. She found all her required school books then looked for any extra books she thought might be useful. Two hours later, a very happy Hermione and two completely annoyed boys walked out of the bookstore. "O dear, I think i left something in there. Can you guys wait for me while i run back in and get it?" They rolled their eyes and nodded.  
  
Half an hour later she remerged from the bookstore. The first thing she saw was Blaise shaking his head violently, clearly wanting her to stay in the bookstore. Quickly he turned back in the other direction. This slight change of position showed Hermione that they were not alone. Standing in front of Draco was a women with dirty blond hair that hung to her waist. She had a very thin figure which Hermione recognized instantly. Her mother. Her mouth went dry. Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs and nodded in her direction. Hurriedly he made up an excuse to leave and hurried over to her. Her mother stood there for a few seconds, then left.  
  
"I told you I should not have been here! I told you we should have left. But did you listen, no of course not. She probably saw me with you! She probably-"  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Draco interrupted her. Hermione stopped mid- rant. "She asked us if we had seen you. We told her we hadn't. Then she gave us a number to call her on if we did see you. And I don't think she saw you with us," he added as Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him. "She said she had been stopping Hogwarts students at random for the past three days. Says she stopped Potter four times already. And he keeps looking, what was the word she used? Oh yes 'shiftier' each time."  
  
"I don't care! I want to go back to you house! She could see me again or for the first time. What if we run into more people I know? I told you it wasn't a good idea to be here. I told you we shouldn't have stayed."  
  
"Nonsense. You are perfectly safe here."  
  
"Blaise! Tell him was have to go!" Hermione whined.  
  
"You know, Draco, I think she might be right. There is a good chance that we will run into someone else she knows. And her mum probably will recognize her, if she sees her."  
  
"Of course I would recognize her. She is, after all, my daughter," said a silky voice from behind Hermione. Slowly she turned around.  
  
"Hi mum," she said weakly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. And you two." she said rounding on Blaise and Draco, "I thought you said you hadn't seen her."  
  
"People can lie, you know," Draco spat.  
  
"I am very aware of that. Now, tell me, what kind of lies has my dear daughter been telling you? Has she told you I beat her?"  
  
"Yeah. she has," Blaise replied cautiously.  
  
"And you believed her?" Her mother asked with a laugh and a maniacal glint in her eyes. "What parent does that to their children?"  
  
"Our fathers did," Draco said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm sure. Pity they didn't beat you harder. Teach you some manners," Mrs. Granger sneered. "Well I never laid a hand on that child. Go ahead. Go ahead and ask her."  
  
"Hermione, is she telling the truth?" Blaise asked nervously. But Hermione didn't answer. She just stood there staring straight ahead. "Hermione?" He asked again.  
  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. Blaise, Hermione, let's leave. We are going back to my place," he said and started to walk away. Blaise and Hermione turned to follow.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," Mrs. Granger growled as she lunged at them.  
  
"Run!" Blaise yelled. The three of them sprinted down the deserted street, with Hermione's mother following closely behind.  
  
Mrs. Granger chased them up and down Diagon Alley. They had run all of the streets, or so it seemed, before she started to tire and slow down. Gradually they slowed down as well, thinking it was safe to start walking again. Hermione bent down to tie her shoes.  
  
"Hullo. Fancy seeing you again Malfoy," the deep voice of her best friend growled. "And who is it that you were running from? You seem terribly out of breath, even for someone as lazy as you."  
  
"Potter," Blaise snarled while trying to restrain his friend. "You had better watch your mouth. Our business is just that, ours. Not yours. So I advise you leave us alone. Got it?"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You know it," Blaise snapped.  
  
"While I, for one, would not mind fighting you, I do believe that she might," Harry replied pointing at Hermione. "And, if I were you."  
  
"Which your not," Draco cut in.  
  
"Obviously. As I was saying," he continued sounding very much like a professor who had just been interrupted mid-lecture, "If I was you, hypothetically speaking, I would see if anything was wrong with her. That cough sounds rather dreadful," he said indicating, once again, Hermione, who had, about three minutes previous, went into a coughing fit.  
  
"She's fine thank you very much!" Draco said, rather more loudly then intended. "So you can just be moving along now. We have places to be."  
  
"I'm sure. Well, if you see 'Mione tell her that I said hi, and her mum and everyone else are worried about her."  
  
"Like we're gonna see her." Draco said with a snort.  
  
"Yeah well, you can tell her mum that. As a matter of fact, she's coming down the street now. she looks kind of pissed off. I would advise you run."  
  
"Thanks. Now if you'll be going we will too." Blaise said slightly panicked.  
  
"Fine," Harry said and stalked off.  
  
"Come on! We gotta go now," Hermione said straightening up. "The Leaky Cauldron is just over there," she said making a sweeping gesture toward the building just up ahead. "We can floo out from there." And without another moments waste the three of them set off at a run.  
  
"Tom!" Hermione cried bursting through the door. The barkeeper turned to stare at her. Luckily the rest of the room was empty. "We need your help! We have to hide somewhere quick!"  
  
"Miss. Granger? That you? Everyone has been dreadfully worried. Why just this morning your mum was in here looking for you. I wonder if she's still around."  
  
"Yes, I know she's here. That's who I need to hide from. Please just help. We'll explain later. She will be here any minute."  
  
"Alright. Go in there, that room off to the right. Muggles can't see it."  
  
"Thanks." Draco said and ran into the room.  
  
Several seconds later they heard the door burst open and a loud shrieking voice filled the room.  
  
"WHERE HAS SHE GONE? I KNOW SHE CAME IN HERE! I SAW HER COME IN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Mrs. Granger screamed at the bartender.  
  
"Now see here, I ain't done nothing with your daughter! She floo-ed out of here a couple seconds ago."  
  
"What about the two boys that she was with? Did they manage to floo out of here as well?"  
  
"Seeing as more then one person can travel by floo powder at a time. yes."  
  
"FUCK MAGIC!" her mother screamed before storming out the London entrance.  
  
"Why didn't we just floo out of here?" Blaise asked confused.  
  
"Draco's house isn't accessible from just anywhere. Only from certain locations. Or if you know the right thing to say, which I didn't."  
  
"Err. what?" Blaise asked sounding very confused.  
  
"My house, is one of the most difficult places on earth to get to. It can only freely be accessed from specific areas, here not being one of them. If you aren't in one of those areas you need to know a 'code', I guess you would call it. Certain words you need to say in order to be allowed to get to the manor. Otherwise you would be deposited into a random grate somewhere, or else be spinning within the floo network until someone found a way to get you out. Which is wonderful for anyone else, but since Hermione is untraceable and Dumbledore is the only person who can remove the spell, and the only way he could do that would be if she was standing next to her, she could be stuck within the floo network for a couple decades."  
  
"Oh. How come we just didn't all go together? You know the code, I am assuming. So we should have all just left before, then we wouldn't be stuck here waiting for Tom to tell us we can come out just so we can explain this to him."  
  
"True. But the only way that would be possible is if we were all touching each other. And I really would prefer to not have any physical contact with either of you. No offence," she added hurriedly giving them an apologetic glance.  
  
"None taken," Draco said with a shrug. Blaise just sat there sulking. "I wonder when we are going to be let out of here." Draco asked. Hermione shrugged. Five minutes later Tom opened door, giving them an eerie toothless grin.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I had some problems with getting rid of her. She seemed convinced that you were still here. So, can you tell me why you were running from her?" he said.  
  
"Err. I don't know if we really should. Dumbledore should make that decision, not us. It is after all, all his idea." Blaise said slowly.  
  
"True, but we told him we would tell him if he hide us," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have made that promise, now should you have?" Blaise argued back.  
  
"I didn't mean to raise a riot," Tom said holding his hands up. "If you can't tell me then don't. I think I will manage to live without knowing."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tom. We defiantly owe you one. Or two as the case may be." Hermione said with a small laugh.  
  
"Anytime. Now I reckon you should be getting on home. Your mother, will probably be back soon. She doesn't trust me at all, you know." Tom said ushering them towards the fire place.  
  
"We will be seeing you around then," Draco said with a quick nod. "Blaise you go first. You now what to say and all I'm trusting?" Blaise nodded. "Good, now go." Carefully Blaise scooped up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, said some words in a language Hermione couldn't understand, and was gone.  
  
"Am I suppose to say all that?" she asked uncertainly. Draco nodded. "Pronounced the right way?" Once again, Draco nodded. "I am never going to be able to do that!" She exclaimed. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, you should have considered that before. So I guess you are stuck here, until someone comes to get you. Maybe Blaise and I will drop by the muggle way later on. Then again maybe not. It all depends on if we have other plans."  
  
"You wouldn't?!?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Do you have any other option?" Hermione shook her head. "Alright then." Draco continued. "What do you propose we should do then?" Hermione shrugged a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well think of something quickly. Or I will be leaving you!"  
  
"There is really only one other way that we can both travel back by floo powder," She said slowly. Draco looked at her with interest.  
  
"You mean.?" He asked. She nodded her head. A glow entered his eyes as he thought about the last time she touched him. "What about Blaise?" he asked at last.  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand. I hope." He looked at her in a very unsure way then nodded. He proceeded to grab a handful of floo powder and stood in the fire place.  
  
"Come on," he said to Hermione holding out his arm to her. Cautiously she stepped into the fireplace and let him wrap his arms around her. "Dualchas, ban, fiosrachadh, 's e taigh mor a th' ann, tha e fuar, 's e Albannaich a th'annainn," he murmured.  
  
"That was beautiful," she sighed as they started spinning.  
  
"It was Gaelic," he replied as they came to a stop. "Well, we're here," he said stepping out into a dark and dreary room.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked, thinking it was some dungeon of his that she was yet to explore.  
  
"I do not know," he answered. "This is not the manor though."  
  
hehe I am finally done! This took a really long time to write and it's not as long as I was hoping it would be. but I figured I'd rather post and have people get mad cause it wasn't that long then not post so I could take another month to make it longer. Well please review flames are most certainly welcome. Hope you liked this chapter though I do not think it is that great.  
  
me 


	6. lost

I've combined the original chapters 1-3 and 5-7 hence why there is now only 6 chapters.  
  
The dates in this story aren't exactly matching up. I am trying my best to fix it and I think that the date is the 25th of August  
  
Fairymagic689- I updated as soon as possible. As to when Draco and Hermione hook up. 'tis something only I know. But they will be getting closer in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the castle, the plot, and the Ellowhine, the Vawhine, and the Vawhinafai.  
  
~thought~ ± journal entry± ***change of scene *POV* *±~Thought being sent (Blaise)~±* ±~ Thought being sent (Draco)~±  
Chp 6. Lost  
  
Blaise paced back and fourth in Draco's bedroom. ~What's taking them so long? Floo travel is supposed to be faster then almost any type of transportation. So why aren't they here yet? It's been almost three hours.~  
  
"Master Draco?" A house elf asked as he stepped into the room. "I am sorry. Wonks heard noise up here and thought that Master Draco had returned," he apologized to Blaise.  
  
"It's alright. You haven't seen him either then?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No sir. Wonks thought he was with you."  
  
"He was. Then I floo-d (a/n is that a word?) here and Draco and Hermione were gonna floo after me."  
  
"No sir, sorry sir. Wonks has not seen Master Draco all day."  
  
Blaise walked over to Draco's desk and picked up one of his books. Carelessly he glanced at the cover before chucking it against the wall. The silver book fell open revealing glossy cream coloured pages. Wonks hurried forward to pick it up.  
  
"Sir might want to be more careful with Master's stuff. Especially Master's journal," Wonks said handing the book back to Blaise.  
  
"Draco keeps a journal?" Blaise asked trying to keep a straight face. Wonks nodded. Blaise couldn't help himself, he burst into a fit of laughter. Wonks slowly backed out of the room. "The prince of Slytherin, heir of the Malfoy fortune, and future dark lord, keeps a journal?" He wheezed. When his laughter finally stopped he returned the book back to the desk. Just as he was about to walk away the Slytherin in him tried to take over.  
  
~Come on, just take a look, you know you want to.~  
  
"I will do no such thing," he said, his voice echoing around the empty room.  
  
~And why not? Don't you want to know what he has to say? What he really thinks about? Just open It.~  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
~But you do want to, I know you do. Just do it, do it.~  
  
"And how do you know what I do or don't want," Blaise asked angrily, forgetting that he was talking to himself.  
  
~Because I'm psychic and I know exactly what you're thinking. Dipstick.~  
  
"Oh. right, you are me aren't you."  
  
~Very good! Now that we have that established.~  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
~I will, as soon as you read the journal.~  
  
"I thought I already told you, I'm not going to read it!"  
  
~And why not?~  
  
"Err."  
  
~You can find out why he has been acting weird lately."  
  
" I don't care why he's been acting weird!"  
  
~Bet it has something to do with Hermione.Go on, open it. You can see what he really thinks of her.~  
  
"Leave Hermione out of this!" He bellowed, however the urge to pick up the book was getting harder and harder to resist.  
  
~What are you, some bloody Hufflepuff?!?~  
  
"I most certainly am not!"  
  
~Oh, excuse me, I meant Gryffindor, my mistake.~  
  
"I am NOT a Gryffindor!"  
  
~Then read the bloody thing already.~  
  
"Fine! I'll read it," he said. Carefully he picked up the book and opened it. The first entry he found was dated August 17th. Quickly he skimmed through it. "I am here. By myself, all alone. Father's in Azkaban. Mother didn't even have the decency to tell me. Everyday since school got out was the same. One thing I realized very quickly was, with Father gone, I was the head of the house. I'll write more later," he murmured as he read. "Well that's all just bullshit," he said as he made to put the book down.  
  
~Keep reading it~  
  
"Fine," he replied and reopened the book.  
  
±8/19 It looks like Granger is staying. I don't know what the fuck got into me last night. It was probably just because I was really tired. And I was kind of getting the feeling that it was not an optional thing. That's kind of how Dumbledore works, he presents an idea and you have to go along with it, no matter how stupid it seems. All that aside, Blaise would fucking kill me if I turned Hermione away.  
  
I know he won't admit it, but he loves her. I don't see get what he sees in her, but then again he doesn't get what I see in Pansy, come to think of it neither do I. I'll have to think more on that later.  
  
But as I was saying, Blaise he is my best friend and while people think being in Slytherin means you have to hate the world and everyone in it and not give a fuck about anyone else, that's just not true. We are like that, to people who aren't in our secluded group. Alright, I think you get my point without me having to go into more detail.  
  
Back to this Pansy thing.±  
  
Blaise decided it was best to stop reading there, after all he didn't need to know exactly how many times Draco and Pansy had fucked, and he was sure that that particular subject would be mentioned somewhere in the entry. Quickly he skipped ahead several pages.  
  
±8/24  
If you suggested that me and Granger would be friends a month ago, I would hex you senseless. If you told me I would like her at all, even in the littlest bit, you would be dead within thirty seconds. If you suggest that me and Hermione are friends, you will not be hexed senseless. I am comfortable enough with our friendship, that I wouldn't give a damn. However if you suggest I like, and I mean like her as more then a friend, you will be dead within thirty-five seconds. However, unfortunately, actions and feelings do not always match up. And if you are not getting my meaning by now, you are thicker then Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I don't know if I really like Granger or not, but I definitely feel something when I'm around her. At first it was unnerving, but I have gotten used to the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever she enters the room. almost. But as of right now that is not my problem, no my problem is something deeper. My problem is Blaise. ±  
  
Upon reading this Blaise huffed angrily and slammed the book down on the desk, not caring that the beautiful silver cover landed in a spot of spilled ink. "How could he? He says he's my best friend. and then he goes and does this to me!"  
  
~Why don't you finish reading the entry, maybe he doesn't mean exactly that.~  
  
"What else could he mean?"  
  
~Well maybe if you read it, you would find out.~  
  
"I don't think I want to read anymore. I've read enough."  
  
~Aww, come off it. It was just getting interesting. Read it and see what he has to say about you.~  
  
"Someday I will not let you win, you know that right?"  
  
~Well until that day comes.~  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blaise said picking up the book and opening it to the page he had been reading.  
  
±Blaise is still my best friend, don't get me wrong, but no matter what he says, he still likes Hermione. And Hermione likes him as well. But she also likes me, and Potter and probably that James guy. I don't know what to think. On the one hand, I always get what I want, well almost always. But I have never had to take anything from my best friend before. And even if this thing I'm feeling isn't, well what I think it might be, if she and Blaise do get back together, well with all the other guys she likes. I dunno, but I would hate to see him crushed again.  
  
But Merlin is she fine, in her own weird quirky way.  
DM±  
  
"That's it Draco Malfoy! You are dead! You will not steal my girl away from me," Blaise growled into the darkness.  
  
~I told you, you should have read the book. Aren't you glad you listened to me?~ Instead of paying attention to the voice Blaise marched down to his room and started plotting his revenge on his best friend. If he lost Hermione to Draco. Draco would have hell to pay, he would make sure of it.  
***  
  
"Draco?" Hermione's nervous voice whispered. "Where are we?" She repeated eyeing the dimly lit room nervously.  
  
"I don't know! I told you that already," he snapped at her. Then more to himself he muttered, "Must have pronounced something wrong, I said all the right words. I at least know that."  
  
"Should we err. try and figure out where we are?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose we should. Here, take my hand, Hermione, Dumbledore would kill me if I lost you, especially in an unknown dungeon," Draco said, trying to put as much 'Malfoyness' into the sentence as he could. Only the tremor in his voice showed how he really felt. As soon as he and Hermione joined hands a shock was sent through their bodies. Neither knew if the other felt it, so they decided to keep it to themselves, convinced it was just a silly thought.  
  
"So. where do you think we are?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In a dungeon somewhere."  
  
"No shit! I meant like where in a dungeon."  
  
"I already told you I don't know!" Draco snapped. "Come on, I think I see some stairs."  
  
Draco gripped Hermione's hand and cautiously made his way over to the stairs. After several minutes he deemed them safe enough to go up. Slowly they walked up the stairs. Somewhere near by, they heard something move, immediately they froze. A minute later a large rat scurried out of a nearby hole. Draco and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Hermione tried to count the number of steps going up, but she lost count somewhere around 3,450. There already slow movements became even slower as the started to tire. Three hours after they started climbing they reached a landing. Hermione promptly collapsed on the ground, dragging Draco down with her. Disentangling himself from her he stood up.  
  
"Here," he said offering her his hand. Hermione took it and allowed herself to be hauled up. "We should probably keep going. I'm not sure what time it is, but I think it's getting late."  
  
"Can't we take a small break, we've been walking for over three hours!" She cried.  
  
"We have to keep going. I don't know how safe this place will be come midnight. I want to get out of here as quickly as we can."  
  
"But Draco, I'm too tired! I can't go any farther without resting first."  
  
"I'm not stopping. You can stay here if you want, but I refuse to."  
  
"You wouldn't really leave me here all alone would you?" Hermione gulped.  
  
"I dunno. Wanna find out?" Draco asked and started to turn away.  
  
"You will not leave me here! Dumbledore will kill you if you do!"  
  
"And if we stay here, Dumbledore won't have a chance to kill me, because we will already be dead! I have a bad feeling about this place, there's something dangerous here."  
  
"But I can't walk any farther."  
  
"Come here," he said holding out his arms to her. Cautiously she stepped forward. "You can do it, I know you can," he said encouragingly.  
  
"No I can't," she sobbed.  
  
"Just try. Here, take my hand," he said offering her his hand. Gingerly she took it; once again the shock flowed through their bodies. Slowly they stepped forward. After a couple more steps Draco turned to Hermione and said, "See? I told you, you could do it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you were right," she said letting go of his hand. She took three tentative steps forward, and collapsed. "Shit," she mumbled and tried to push herself up. She let out a growl as her arms and legs gave out underneath her.  
  
"Hermione, we really have to be going," Draco said sounding very nervous.  
  
"I can't even get up!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying I can't get up, even though I know I really can. I just want you to think I can't get up."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"Shut up you ignorant prick and help me!"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Carry you?" He asked sarcastically. "Wait, that's it!" He cried walking over to her and kneeling down with his back to her. "Put your arms around my neck. When I stand up, wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded her.  
  
"Draco. you really don't have to do this. Don't do this! You are going to hurt yourself," she protested while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"No I won't. I did this all the time with Desde-" he cut himself off, shaking his head.  
  
"With?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"No one. Now wrap your legs around me and we can get moving," Draco said grumpily.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco scanned the area he released a sigh of relief when he saw that the stair continuing upward was not the only way out. Hidden in shadows was a hallway. Shifting Hermione higher up onto his back he walked to the hallway entrance. There he hesitated. Shrugging he started walking down it. He moved forward quickly, he seemed to hardly notice that he had someone on his back.  
  
"Desde is an odd name," Hermione innocently commented five minutes later.  
  
"H'mm?" Draco asked, having not really been paying attention to the original question.  
  
"Before, you mentioned a Desde, and I just thought it was an unusual name."  
  
"It's Desdemona," he muttered.  
  
"What's Desdemona?"  
  
"Her name. It was Desdemona, but we called her Desde sometimes."  
  
"Oh. Who's name was Desdemona?"  
  
"Just someone."  
  
"Who someone?"  
  
"Someone I used to know, ok?"  
  
"No it's not! I want to know who she is!"  
  
"Too bad, cause I'm not going to tell you!" He snarled.  
  
"There's no need to get nasty about it."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Sure. That's still an odd name. What's it mean?"  
  
"It's Greek, it means 'of the devil'. Rotten name to give a person if you ask me."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
They continued on in an awkward silence for two hours. Occasionally Draco would place Hermione down and go look further up ahead, making sure it was safe. The building they were in was a labyrinth of passages, trapdoors, secret corridors, and dead ends. The passages were all damp, dark, and had a very foreboding feeling to them. Every corner they came to, they were sure that something, or someone was going to jump out at them.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah Hermione?"  
  
"Can we rest for a while? Please?"  
  
"Why do you need to rest? I've been carrying you around on my back for the last two hours!" He said scowling.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm really tired and I feel like I'm gonna faint."  
  
"I guess we can stop for five minutes or so. Do you wanna check this hall for a bedroom or something?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said faintly. Cautiously they made their way up the hall peeking in through every door they came across. Most were nothing more then broom closets; some were more stairs, or dungeon looking rooms. The third to last door on the right hand side was the closest thing they found to a bedroom. Carefully Draco walked in, set Hermione down, and look around the room.  
  
The bed was a grand four-poster made from mahogany and cheery tree. The sheets were made from velvet and the pillowcases from silk. The comforter was black and made with geese feathers. The headboard had an emblem carved into it that was now hard to see. Everything about the bed screamed 'royalty'. The rest of the room was near falling apart.  
  
Ancient looking tables and chairs had been up-turned. A shabby stained velvet sofa sat in front of a soot filled fireplace. Paint was peeling off the wall and bits of plaster were missing from the ceiling. A hand mirror had been shattered and now lay in pieces on the stained wood floor. A full-length mirror stood cracked next to an ancient looking dresser. Pictures on the wall were slashed, as if by claws or talons and a nearby sculpture had chunks taken out of it. In the corner there were a pile of blood stained clothes.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, indicating something in the corner.  
  
"What the hell is what?" Hermione asked craning to see what Draco was talking about.  
  
"That thing over in the corner. It's like a box, with err. metal things on top."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Over there!" Draco said franticly waving his arms toward the corner.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, finally spotting the 'thing' he was talking about. "Looks like whoever owns this place is a muggle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That thing in the corner is a television, a really old one, but a television none less."  
  
"Television?" Draco asked slightly perplexed. He had heard the word before, he just couldn't remember where.  
  
"Yeah, we learned about it in muggle studies. It's the thing muggles watch for entertainment." Draco's eyes lit up with sudden remembrance.  
  
" I don't take muggle studies."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't. Where would you get a crazy idea like that from?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"H'mm?"  
  
"You were in my class you fuckwit!" She said and burst out laughing.  
  
"How'd you remember that?"  
  
"During the last half of the year you spent about half the class staring at me."  
  
"I did no such thing!" He exclaimed trying to look outraged that she had said such a thing. Instead he looked like a little boy who had just been caught sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to get a midnight snack. Hermione started laughing harder. Eventually she managed to clam down, although it took another five minutes for her to be able to look at him without laughing.  
  
"You ready to start looking for a way to get out again?" Draco finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
"All right then, let's go. I still have an odd feeling about this place."  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Slowly she edged off the bed and stood up. Her world started spinning and she had to grab onto the bedpost to keep from falling over.  
  
"You all right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me a minute."  
  
" Hermione. maybe you should sit down." Draco said nervously as he watched her start to sway. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as she let go of the bedpost and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"You said we had to leave, so I'm leaving," she stated, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Hermione," he groaned. Then to his horror her legs, once again, gave out beneath her and she started to fall forward. He dove forward to catch her. Instead of preventing the fall, as he hoped he would, he ended up falling, and Hermione fell on top of him. ~At least it must have been a softer landing. ~ Slowly he opened his eyes, which he had closed during the fall. Hermione was lying sprawled across him.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked slightly breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and she was breathing faster then normal.  
  
"Could you please get off me?"  
  
"I don't think I can stand up."  
  
"Then roll over." She did, the wrong way. So instead of ending up next to Draco, she was directly on top of him. "Draco," she breathed onto his neck. A shiver ran through his body, other then that he remained completely still. Together they got lost, staring into each other's eyes. Grey eyes searched brown ones as brown ones tried to understand what lay beneath grey ones.  
  
"Mione," he groaned.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she asked, transfixed by his gaze.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well, isn't this just sweet," a cool voice drawled from the foot of the bed. Hermione was pushed off Draco as he sat up abruptly to scan the room for the intruder. "Show yourself!" he yelled in the general direction he thought the noise had come from.  
  
"If that's what you really want," the voice purred.  
  
"It is," Hermione said.  
  
"I wasn't asking you. You're a pathetic human being. Are you muggle, or just muggle born?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how long it would take fro me to have a full effect on her."  
  
"Just show yourself already, and then tell us what the hell you're talking about!" Draco yelled getting very fed up.  
  
"Fine," the voice sighed. The space at the foot of the bed started to fill with a grey vapour, which almost looked like smoke. The vapour slowly started to form the shape of a human body and then became a human body. A gorgeous girl stood in front of them smirking at the shocked look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What are you?" Hermione finally managed to ask.  
  
"I think she might be an Ellowhine," Draco muttered.  
  
"Is that good?" Hermione asked noting the slight edginess in his voice.  
  
"No, it's not," he replied in barely more then a whisper. "Are you an Ellowhine?" Draco asked the figure in front of him. She let out a haunting laugh.  
  
"I am flattered you would think so. No, I am not an Ellowhine," she responded, her eyes never leaving Draco's.  
  
"Then what are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I, my dear, am a Vawhinafai." She laughed again as Draco paled noticeably.  
  
"Is that good then?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No, I think," he swallowed hard. "I think it's worse."  
  
"As to that, you shall have to wait and see," she said a malicious glint entering her eyes. Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Oh shit!" Draco muttered.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked, suddenly a lot less comfortable then she had been seconds before, which was saying something.  
  
"Well yes it is bad. But that's not what I was talking about."  
  
"Then what were you talking about?" she inquired impatiently.  
  
"Blaise read my journal."  
  
"You keep a journal?" Hermione and the Vawhinafai asked together.  
  
"Why is everyone so surprised to hear that? And Hermione, I thought you knew that I kept one." He exclaimed exasperated. She shrugged. Right now she didn't know what she did or didn't know.  
***  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Blaise growled. "They've been gone for at least ten hours. You'd think the two smartest people in the year would know how to use floo powder. But no, neither one of them seems to know how to use it."  
  
~ If you are going to carry through with your plan then need to calm down. Draco will be very suspicious if he comes home and your pacing about like a homicidal lunatic. ~  
  
"It's his fault if I am. The least he could do was send a message or something. Surely wherever he is there's an owl somewhere around there."  
  
~ You're starting to sound like you are his mother. ~  
  
"Yeah well right now his mum is half crazy living in some hotel in Diagon Alley."  
  
~ True. And that was relevant. how? ~  
  
"I dunno. Just making an observation."  
  
~ Maybe you should go back and look in his room. Maybe they just got back and are in there. ~  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will. I have nothing else to do anyhow," he said getting up from the chair in the library he had been occupying for the past three hours. He sauntered up three flights of stairs until he got to Draco's wing. He hesitated before walking into the bedroom, but the voice in his mind yelled at him until he went in.  
  
~ What the hell is that? ~  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
~ Over there on the desk, you moron. How is it, that I am part of your mind, yet I observe things you don't? ~  
  
"I have no idea. Now, what was it you were talking about?"  
  
~ Look at Draco's desk. very good. Now observe the journal lying on his desk. ~ The voice in his head said, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"Oh!" Blaise exclaimed, finally figuring out what Tynan (the voice in his head) had been talking about. Draco's journal was glowing a metallic green.  
  
~ Well don't just stand there, go over and pick it up! ~  
  
"I've already read his journal. It can't have changed since the last time I read it."  
  
~ If it hadn't changed, then why is it glowing? ~  
  
"It felt like it?"  
  
~ Just look at it! ~  
  
"Someday I'm--"  
  
~ Not going to let me win. ~ Tynan said in a rather bored voice. ~ You've told me already. ~  
  
"Of course," Blaise snorted, once again picking up Draco's journal. As soon as he touched it, it started burning. He ended up dropping it and moaning in pain as he watched the skin on his fingers disappear leaving muscle exposed. "What the fuck?" He asked staring down at the book. It had fallen open and new writing had appeared.  
  
± Blaise are you there? ±  
  
"Yes." he said tentatively.  
  
± Why the hell were you reading my journal? ±  
  
"Err. What makes you think I was?"  
  
± One, I'm talking to you through it right now. Two, flip back a page. ±  
  
"Why?"  
  
± Just do it! ±  
  
Blaise did as he was told and on the page previous he saw his half of the conversation with Tynan. "Shit!" he murmured. "How the hell does it do that?" He asked the journal.  
  
± The journal is programmed to record stuff according to my thoughts, what I write, and what others in the room say. So anything you said I can read. And I so brilliantly devised a way for me to be able to tap into it once every twenty hours. ±  
  
"Interesting. Now where the bloody hell are you?"  
  
± I'm not really sure. I think I pronounced the code wrong. We ended up in some castle like place somewhere, I'm assuming we're still in Europe, hopefully we're still in England, but I thinking probably not. ±  
  
"How are things going?"  
  
± H'mm.all right I suppose. We've been trying to find our way out for hours, Hermione has lost all her strength and we have run into a Vawhinafai. Other then that things are going great. ±  
  
"You guys ran into a Vawhinafai?" Blaise asked going pale.  
  
± Yeah. She's actually pretty hott.And so far she has seemed more interested in flirting with me and insulting Hermione then killing us. ±  
  
"Great," he muttered sarcastically. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
± Now that you mention it, go to 3rd floor library. Look for any information you can find on the Vawhine, Ellowhine, and Vawhinafai. I think if I work this right, I'll be able to connect us so you can tell give me any information you find out on them. ±  
  
"All right. How do you connect us?"  
  
± Pick up the journal, it won't burn you this time. ± Cautiously Blaise picked it up. ± All right, now give me a second. ± Blaise stood quietly waiting for something to happen. After about thirty seconds he was overcame with a feeling of stress, pain, weariness, impatience, and a little bit of fear.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked, his body shuddering from the sudden rush of new emotions.  
  
± I connected us. You feel what I'm feeling and I feel what your feeling. Only your feelings are virtually non-excitant to me, and mine are greatly dulled to you. ±  
  
"You sure?" Blaise asked. "Because I'm hurting an awfully lot. Especially on the inside."  
  
± Yup, I'm positive. Whatever I feel you feel on a much, much, much smaller scale. ±  
  
"Does this work for physical pain to?"  
  
± Yeah. Why? ±  
  
"Does your left forearm hurt?"  
  
± H'mm. now that you mention it, yeah it does a little. Why? ±  
  
"Because my left forearm suddenly just started hurting. And what do you mean by you didn't notice?"  
  
± I've been a bit distracting. I haven't taken time out to think about where and how much I was hurting. ±  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to understand you."  
  
± I never expected you to. Now would you hurry up and look up the information I need? ±  
  
"Oh yeah. Are you sure that the whole thought sending thing is going to work?"  
  
± I dunno. It should. Why don't you try and we can see. ±  
  
"All right. What do I do?"  
  
± Think my name, and then send a thought any random thought. ±  
  
"Ok, I'll try it."  
  
*±~ If you even think about trying to steal Hermione away from me, I will kill you. ~±*  
  
± Well that's not very nice. And I don't what Hermione, but we'll discuss this when we get back. Now just go and look up the information. And bring the journal. If it starts glowing again, tap it with your wand three times and then open it. Got it? ±  
  
*±~ Yeah, I think so. ~±*  
  
± Good then get to work! ±  
  
Blaise shut the journal and hurried downstairs to the library. He thought he was going to die from pain before he even got to the library.  
  
~ You sure this connecting with him thing was a good idea? It *oww* hurts. ~  
  
+ "Yeah, but *oww* I guess it's not so bad. Maybe I'll get used to it after *oww* awhile. But look at it this way. Draco said I'm only feeling a very small portion of what he's feeling. So whatever I'm feeling, he's feeling like a hundred times worse," he thought to himself.  
  
~ True, very true. ~  
  
±~ I heard that! ~± Draco's voice rang though his head.  
  
*±~ How? ~±*  
  
±~ Did you think my name? ~±  
  
*±~ Yeah. So you mean I can't think your name without sending you a message? ~±*  
  
±~ Nope, you can't. So don't. And go away, I think she is getting suspicious. ±~  
  
*±~ Fine. ~±* He thought as he entered the library. "Shit, this is going take all night," he groaned as he looked at the shelves filled with books.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- The chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I guess it works. I like making Blaise talk to himself/things that aren't human/people that are in a different location as him. There are some quick things I want to point out;  
  
-Tynan is the voice in Blaise's head that keeps on bugging him.  
  
-Most of the ~thoughts~ in this chapter are what Tynan is saying to Blaise. I'm working on making that clearer in later chapters.  
  
+(Had to be used instead of a *, but in this case they're meaning the same thing)- Blaise is talking to himself, in his head but to show the difference between when he is talking to Tynan and when Tynan is talking to him I just put it like normally speech.  
  
-if you find anything else confusing please tell me and I'll try and make it clearer.  
  
- the Ellowhine, Vawhine, and Vawhinafai shall be explained better in the next chapter.  
  
And now moving on to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
irelandkicksass03- Hermione's not exactly in love with everyone she went out with. she's just confused. yeah. It hopefully should become clearer later.  
  
Guacamole- I'm sorry about my poor grammar, pathetic spelling, and bad typing. And people don't always talk in full sentences. And I think I said that the there would be mistakes and stuff in the chapter because my computer wouldn't let me fix it, if not my deepest apologies.  
  
Unknown- I'm trying to update as often as possible, I'm hoping I'll be updating every two weeks or so.  
  
Thanks also to SushiFelton, Anon, and Mousas 


	7. betrayal

*****I don't think I've mentioned this before, but the original story plot includes things such as suicide/suicidal thoughts and cutting. However since I didn't include this previously I just wanted to know if anyone who has read this far has something against any of that. If you do simply tell me and I'll adjust the plot line. And I was planning on one of the characters (definitely not Hermione, Harry or James) being bi, and while it is not a huge part of the story it would be mentioned. So once again tell me if you have a huge problem with it (like I said its not a huge part of the story) and I'll make some changes.  
  
****There is a brief reference to same sex relationship type of thing in this chapter. If you have a problem with the topic look for the !!!**** at the beginning of the paragraph. Both references are about 5 sentences long each and end in ****!!!.  
  
-I was wrong about the date. The chapter starts on the night on August the 31st.  
  
-This was posted as quickly as possible  
  
-This chapter uncovers some information on Draco's family; that not even he knows about. Explains who Desdemona is. Explains the Vawhinafai, Ellowhine, and Vawhine. James is back (kinda)! And, as promised, the romance between Draco and Hermione increases (I hope)... Enjoy!  
  
Chp 7 Betrayal  
  
Change of POV* *** Change of scene *~thought being sent (Devi) ^±~Thought being sent (Blaise)~±^ ^±Thought being sent (Draco)±^ ^Thought^ ~Tynan~ -Journal entry/book passage-  
  
Disclaimer- I own the castle, the Vawhine, Vawhinafai, and Ellowhine, Desdemona, Tynan, and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.R  
  
Luckily for Hermione and Draco, Blaise was wrong about his search taking all night. In fact he found the book he needed thirty minutes after he started looking. The book he was looking for was clearly labelled "The Ellowhine, Vawhine, Vawhinafai". Then as a subtitle "Things You May or May Not Know About Them". The only problem with the book was that it was over 30,000 pages long. Blaise groaned. Finding the book he needed wouldn't take all night, but finding the information needed might.  
***  
  
Hermione cowered against Draco as the Vawhinafai towered over them. She didn't like the creature; she didn't like her at all. Every second Hermione spent around her she kept getting weaker. Quietly she started sobbing onto Draco's shoulder. Tentatively Draco kissed her forehead and started to stroke his hair.  
  
"Well if you are planning on keeping us here, will you at least tell us your name?" Draco drawled. "It's common courtesy, you know."  
  
"Yes I am aware," she replied in a tone that said all to clearly that she thought he was in no place to tell her what to do. "But, since you asked, my name is Devi." Then, upon seeing Draco's questioning gaze, she added, "It means 'goddess of power' or 'devil'. What's your name?"  
  
"Mine is Draco, it means dragon. And hers," he said, indicating Hermione, who still had her head buried in his shoulder, "Her name is Hermione, I think it means eloquence."  
  
"I see. And what would your last names be?"  
  
"Hermione's is Granger and mine-"  
  
"Does she have any relation to the muggle man who was recently murdered?" Devi interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, he was her father. How do you know about that? And why were you wondering?"  
  
"I have my sources. As to why I was wondering there is no reason. Although it does explain quite a lot." Devi said, slowly kneeling down in front of them and dragging her right index finger first across Hermione's cheek, then making it travel down her back. Hermione shuddered then went oddly still. Devi laughed. "And what's your name?"  
  
"Malfoy," he said proudly, immediately looking to Devi's face for a reaction, and he certainly didn't get a reaction he expected. For a second her face twisted into the most horrid look of loathing and disgust. Ironically it resembled the looks he usually got from Hermione's best friends, only multiplied by about 10,000.  
  
"Malfoy?" Devi spat. "You're a Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He snarled.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do!"  
  
"Draco?" Hermione murmured.  
  
"What?" He snapped at her.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't like Devi, she's hurting me."  
  
"Shh. it's all right," he coaxed. Instinctively he began to rub her shoulder. He sat there and muttered some more calming words for the next couple of minutes, while Devi looked on in disgust. Only once he decided she had calmed down would he acknowledge that Devi was in the room, much to her annoyance.  
  
"So what exactly is it that you have against me?" Draco scoffed. After all I haven't done anything to you, yet," he added, hoping it sounded like a threat.  
  
"You're a Malfoy, that's enough," she replied quietly.  
  
"How come I've never heard of your kind? I'm sure I would have come across it in a book somewhere," Hermione said weakly, having finally turned around to look at Devi.  
  
"We're not very commonly found in wizards books. We tend to not get along with each other."  
  
"Would you help V-Voldemort, if you had the chance?" Hermione asked timidly. Draco looked at her in surprise.  
  
"That would be the day," she scoffed. "When a Vawhinafai would join with wizards."  
  
"So what do you want with us then?" Draco asked, sounding rather bored.  
  
"I want to listen to your shrieks as I torture you. I want to watch you grow weaker and weaker. I want to bleed you until there is nothing left," she said.  
  
"That all?" he drawled.  
  
"Yeah pretty much. Although, it is such a pity to waste a body as fine as yours."  
  
"Well, before you bleed us or whatever it is you want to do, can you at least tell us more about yourself, and why you hate the Malfoy's so muchwhat you have against the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"What the hell is Blaise doing?" Draco muttered.  
  
"What's that?" Devi asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just wondering what my friend was up to. Please, tell us about yourself."  
  
^±~You there? I think I've found some stuff.~±^  
  
^±What the hell took you so long? My library isn't that big.±^  
  
^±~Sorry. It took me a while to find what I needed. So what's going on?~±^  
  
^±She's about to tell us about herself and the Vawhinafai and stuff. But tell me what you found out. I doubt she'll tell us everything. Just skip over most of the history.±~  
  
^±~Yeah all right.~±^  
  
"So what is it you want to know?" Devi asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to tell us," Hermione replied. Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then. An Ellowhine is born when a vampire touches wet ash. They are the most powerful creature currently known of. They bore vawhines. The only purpose vawhines have is to bite humans. Once a human is bitten they turn into a Vawhinafai. The Vawhinafai are the highest breed of feared creatures. For reasons still unknown we are part vampire, witch or wizard, and shapeshifter. We are also part human and ellowhine.  
  
"In the early 1300's the ellowhine were forced out of their native country, Germany. They moved to Romania to escape the people who were hunting them. Their biggest threats were wizards..." Draco tuned her out after that because Blaise started talking. He hoped that Hermione was listening and would catch anything important that was said.  
***  
  
Blaise rubbed his eyes. The print in the book was tiny and he was very tired. He skimmed the book looking for information to tha Draco might need to know. From what he could see the chance that Draco and Hermione would get out alive were nearly impossible.  
  
^±~You sure you wanna hear this?~±^ ~No, He just wants you to look up information on them. Of course he wants you to tell him!~  
  
^±Yes, you dipstick. And who the hell are you talking to?±^  
  
~Told you.~ ^±~It's no one. So anyhow---~^± ~I'm a no one now? Fine see if I ever talk to you again.~  
  
^±Who the hell is that?±^  
  
^±~Tynan. Don't ask about him. I'll explain later.  
It looks like your going to have some trouble getting away. The ellowhine and Vawhinafai vawhinafai hate wizards.~±^  
  
^±Tell me something I don't already know.±^  
  
^±~Shut up and maybe I'll get there!  
-The ellowhine cannot die of old age or disease. The only way they can die is by being beheaded or by being shot directly above the collar bone. Hardly any spells work as intended on them. The stunning Stunning spells and spells like that only work for about ten seconds. After those ten seconds the ellowhine becomes anywhere from 20 to 100 times stronger. Most other spells rebound off them and are sent back to their creator.  
They are commonly human like in appearance but when in combat their nails turn to talons and their back, chest, and stomach becomes plated with armour. They are able to change into vapour. In extreme emergencies they can become invisible, the stronger ones can become invisible in combat, and the strongest ones can become invisible almost anytime they want. All of them can transport themselves from place to place, although generally only up to five miles away. The stronger ones can transport themselves anywhere they want and they can transport through time.  
They drain muggles and the muggle-born of their energy and power. The females are usually seductresses.- ~±^  
  
^±That's great, but I'm with a vawhinafai, not an ellowhine.±^  
  
^±~Oh, right. In that case...  
-The vawhinafai are created when a human is bitten by a vawhine. There has only been one instance when a vawhinafai has been born. They are the second most powerful creatures alive and the highest breed of feared creatures. They are native to Scotland, Romania, and Germany. They're a combination of ellowhine, human, vampire, shapeshifter, and witch/wizard.  
They and the ellowhine have many of the same characteristics, although they aren't quite as strong as the stronger of the ellowhine. Their natural form, unlike the ellowhine, is a greyish coloured vapour. They have five six others forms. Four Five are animal (four 'real' and one mythical{as considered by muggles}) and one is human. Although the vapour is their natural from form most of them choose to spend the majority of their time in their original (human) form.  
Spells, curses, and jinxes have no affect on them, except to maybe make them stronger. The only things that can kill them are werewolves, ellowhine, and other vawhinafai.- ~±^  
  
^±Well that's just dandy.±^  
  
^±~There's more. Do you wanna hear it?~±^  
  
^±Might as well. She's still droning on about the purposes of the vawhine.±^  
  
^±~All right. You might find this a little interesting...  
None in the ellowhine line have last names, although clanns are formed. Occasionally they will give themselves a name. The most known clann unamed is the Fioch clann.  
The most renowned vawhinafai is 400 year old Devi Fioch. She is the only vawhinafai to ever be born. Her mother is Nisha, who's husband, Jasher, was killed in the 1775 *batailBatail. Devi is thought to be the next **taoiseach, which makes her the most powerful of her kind.  
Devi is notorious for her hatred of witches and wizards, especially her newfound hatred for the Malfoy family. Her reasoning being, as it always has been, revenge, although it is not sure certain what she wants revenge for.  
Despite being known for her torturing, murder methods– sounds a bit like a death eater if you ask me- and seductive ways Devi has several human 'friends' and one wizard friends. Her wizard friend's name is James and one of her human 'friends' is Alex, both living in the United States of America.- That's all the information I can find. ~±^  
  
^±Great. So now I know she hates my family... wait. When was that book published?±^  
  
^±~Err... I think three years ago? Yeah something like that. Why?~±^  
  
^±Just wondering which of my family members she hates... I gotta go. Hermione is getting freaked out by something Devi is saying.±^  
  
^±~All right. Tell her I said hi and that I love her.~±^  
  
^±Yeah, all right.^±  
  
Blaise sighed and set the book down. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think he would ever see Hermione again. Especially since Devi had a tendency to eat her victims, something he had 'accidentally' forgot to mention to Draco.  
  
"Fuck!" he screamed throwing something made of glass across the room. It shattered into little pieces and he hoped that, whatever it was, it wasn't too important to the Malfoy's. Sighing he got up and headed to his room.  
  
~Draco will take care of everything. Don't worry about Hermione, she'll be fine.~  
  
"No she won't! Devi hates witches and wizards, especially Malfoy's. And since she's muggle-born..."  
  
~Just go to bed. Everything will seem better in the morning. It always does.~  
  
"Except for when everything is worse in the morning."  
  
~Yes, with the exception of those times.~  
  
"Fuckwit."  
***  
  
Slowly Draco brought himself back into the real world. He shifted position a little and realized the Hermione was no longer sitting on his lap. ^When did that happen?^ Swiftly he scanned the room looking for her. He found her sitting in a chair about three feet away. Shaking his head and standing up he got up and walked over to the chair.  
  
"Finally you noticed. Did you hear a word I said?" Devi drawled.  
  
"No. Can't say I did. Maybe at the beginning or something," Draco said shrugging. "Will you continue now? I'll be a good boy and pay attention."  
  
"Yeah all right. This is the part I thought you'd be interested in hearing anyhow.  
  
"My mother's name is Nisha. She was born in the early 1300's. She was changed in 1327 at the age of 24. My father, Jasher, was changed in 1224 at the age of 27. He's is one of the two males to ever have been changed. They met in 1547. I was the first vawhinafai to ever be born because before my father there had been no male vawhinafai. Because of this, my family actually cared about each other."  
  
"Don't the normally?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"No. The vawhine have no purpose, other than to change humans. Once the clann finds a vawhine to be useless or annoying a meeting is held and it is decided whether or not the vawhine should be killed, generally they are."  
  
"That's so sad," Hermione said mournfully. Draco snorted.  
  
"You should see what the Malfoy's do when they decide they don't like you anymore," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. At any rate... My father was killed in 1775. Mother was heartbroken. I was only 175 years old at the time. I never did find out exactly who my father's murderer was, only that he was a wizard, I've been hunting them since.  
  
"25 years ago Nisha met a man, and they fell in love. He was nearly perfect. He had an obsession with pain and death. He hated most witches and wizards. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He didn't care that mother was older then him, and she didn't care that he was younger then her. In my opinion, his only flaw, was that he was wizard. His name was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"At first I hated him, I was constantly trying to kill him. Eventually I decided to get to know him, after all, he made Nisha happier then I remembered her being in 200 years. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. He became something like a stepfather to me. I thought he and Nisha should have gotten married, but he was already married. At first the idea of their relationship being hardly more then an affair disgusted me. Eventually I dismissed the idea almost completely.  
  
For the first 10 7 years he practically lived with us. He went back to his wife about once or twice a month, stayed for a day or two then left her 'for business reasons' again. In 1985 1986 his wife had a baby."  
  
"Me?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Suddenly he was needed at home all the time. Instead of living with us he lived back at the Manor. We were the ones he came to visit once or twice a month. He started coming to see us less and less, insisting that you needed to be trained. For six two years he did that. Then in 1991 1988 he and Nisha had a child."  
  
"Desde?" Draco asked in the same soft voice he had used before.  
  
"Desdemona? Yes. Not only was she the most beautiful creature we had ever seen, she was also the first to ever be both vawhinafai and wizard. No one was really quite sure how that would work out. Mother and Lucius were both hoping she would turn out to be more vawhinafai then wizard. For the first two years she lived with us. Lucius stopped by as often as he could. Splitting the time between his two family's as evenly as he could. But Narcissa was getting suspicious.  
  
"It was becoming obvious that Desdemona was more of a witch then a vawhinafai. She wasn't able to change into more then 2 different types of animals and vapour wasn't her main form. Mother and Lucius fought constantly about what to do with her. Lucius thought that she should go back and live with him, Mother Nisha insisted that Desdemona needed a mother. It wasn't until Narcissa told Lucius that if he didn't spend more time at home he wouldn't be allowed back that they decided to let Desdemona live with Lucius.  
  
"Only good thing that came out of it was that Lucius had a hell of a time explaining to your mum why he came home with Desdemona."  
  
"I remember that day. I was four. There was a lot of cursing, in both senses. Scared Desde shitless. She couldn't understand why there was so much yelling and screaming. She came running into the library crying and started asking my why people were screaming."  
  
"What did you say?" Devi asked sounding very interested.  
  
"Nothing at first. I didn't have any idea who she was. Eventually I told her I didn't know why they were yelling. Then I told her to stay there and I would sneak down and listen. I stayed down there for about five minutes before returning. She looked at me with big grey tear filled eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell her they were arguing about her.  
  
"We stayed in the library for a while. I think I read her a couple of books,. ones I like as a child. Finally I thought it was safe to go downstairs. The yelling had stopped awhile ago. We went downstairs and to the doorway of the room they were in. They had their wands raised. Desde walked in all smiles. I ran forward to pull her back.  
  
"I heard them both shout 'Crucio'. I dove at her, knocking her to the ground. I tried to plug her ears, she shouldn't have had to hear their screams. I refused to let her look at them. By then I was quite used to that, seeing them curse each other. The Cruciatus Curse was a favourite of my fathers. He practiced it daily on either my mum or me." Then shaking his head he continued, My ears filled with their screams, hers I hoped were safe. "Five Fifteen minutes we lay like that. Until finally the screaming and twitching stopped..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"You protected her?" Devi asked stunned.  
  
"Yeah. What did you think I was going to do to her?" Devi shrugged.  
  
"Whenever she came home she always had several bruises, sometimes a broken bone or two. Lucius told us it was you who had hurt her. We had never known him to be violent before so I guess we never gave it a second thought," Devi said with a shrug.  
  
"It was Lucius who hurt her."  
  
"Did she call you Da?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering.When we asked her who was hurting her all she would say was him. Then she would say something about how Da protected her. We assumed that Da was her way of saying Dad and you were the him," Devi said.  
  
"Lucius insisted on keeping her out of Hogwarts for a year. He said something about how he needed to teach her more about the maigical world or something. Nisha agreed. Then one day around Christmas, Narcissa came to see us. She told mother that Lucius had 'accidentally' killed Desdemona. Both Nisha and I knew that couldn't be true, she was virtually immortal, just like us. We never found out what happened to her, just that she had been tortured to 'death' but Lucius. Mother was heartbroken, for a while she refused to believe that he was the one who killed her," she said with a sad sigh. Then she rounded on Draco, "Your father took my sister from me and broke my mother's heart," she seethed. "That's why I hate Malfoy's. You're all filthy pieces of vermin!" She finished quietly. They sat in silence for a moment before Devi said, "Now, which of you will be going first?"  
  
"Going first for what?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"For the being tortured then bled then killed then eaten bit."  
  
"You're going to eat us?!?" Hermione and Draco cried out in unison.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Devi asked innocently. "Well I eat my victims. I'm surprised your friend didn't tell you that."  
  
"How'd you know I was talking to him?" Draco asked sounding shocked.  
  
"I didn't, thanks for telling me about it. Just for that, I think you'll be going first. Pity, Desdemona actually liked you and you're so pretty, just like your father." Hermione snorted. "Lucius was quite beautiful when he was younger." Devi sighed. "I've waited a long time to kill a Malfoy, looks like I'm finally going to get my chance," Devi She said picking up a knife lying on a nearby table.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco asked jumping to his feet. "You wanna fight?"  
  
"I would love to, iIf I had a challenge."  
  
"You have me, consider that a challenge," Draco said.  
  
"You?" Devi snorted. "You can't kill me or do any form of significant damage, magic doesn't work on me... Oh yes, now I see the challenge," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Draco said throwing a punch at her. She turned to vapour and floated above their heads until Draco had stopped punching at her. "Ok fine, I'm not a challenge," Draco sighed.  
  
"Damn right your not," Devi said replied putting her knife down and walking to a desk. On top of it sat many silver pointy things. Slowly she ran her fingers over them debating which on to use. "Now come here," she purred. Slowly Draco walked towards her.  
  
"Devin?! Where are you?" A voice called out from the hallway. Devi groaned.  
  
"How many times must I tell him not to call me that?" She said with a sigh. "I'm in here," she shouted back. Hermione looked up, that voice sounded oddly familiar. But upon seeing Draco, who was having a red-hot fire poker being stuck into his side, she looked down quickly. Draco moaned in pain.  
  
"Devin!" The man at the door shouted upon entering the room. Then looking at the scene in front of him he added, "Having fun I see."  
  
"What are you here to help her?" Draco snapped. Despite herself, Devi had to admire how well Draco was taking the pain.  
  
"Course not. I'm the one who makes sure she doesn't kill anyone," he replied playfully grabbing Devi from behind and laying a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and squirmed to get out of the way.  
  
"Your not doing a very good job of it," Draco growled through gritted teeth. Devi squirming was driving the poker deeper into his side. Aside from the incredible amount of pain, it was also very uncomfortable and his shirt was getting ruined.  
  
"Opps, sorry. Devi do as the boy asks and remove the poker," he said with a sigh. Hermione couldn't help but look up, that voice sounded so very familiar. But whoever it belonged to was hidden in the shadows and all she saw was the poker being pulled out of Draco's side. She gagged and looked down again.  
  
Draco fell to the ground and clutched his side in pain. He was starting to feel extremely dizzy and was hoping it was from the pain and not the loss of blood. The man standing next to Devi took pity on him and started muttering some spells. Draco felt the pain leave. Gingerly he stood up. He took of his blood stained shirt and threw it across the room. Glancing down he saw the that his skin was once again milky pale except for a very small hardly visible bruise.  
  
"Devi, where are your manners? You haven't introduced me to your guests yet," he playfully scolded.  
  
"Yeah. When we first got here she didn't introduce herself to us until after I asked her to," Draco said weakly. The other boy laughed.  
  
"So... who are they?"  
  
"This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"A Malfoy? How interesting... and who is your other guest? The one kinda hidden in the shadows?" He asked, sounding slightly eager.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Just some mu---"  
  
"Hermione?" He asked cutting Devi off. Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. Hermione She gasped and jumped to her feet. The next thing Draco knew he was being shoved aside as Hermione rushed to fling herself around the neck of the man standing next to him.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Yeah. This is James." Hermione said over joyously. She turned around to face Draco. and leaned back against James's chest. and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ah. So you are the ever so famous James," Draco said smugly, his eyes turning to narrow slits.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I would be," James said heatedly. Hermione felt his arms tense around her. Nervously she looked at Draco. She didn't know about James, but if Draco was provoked enough there would definitely be a fight. Draco's hand balled into fists at his side and he opened his mouth to retort.  
  
"So, how do you two know each other?" Devi asked, desperately trying to prevent a fight.  
  
"We met on the Night Bus, when I was returning from England."  
  
"Interesting," Devi said sounding bored as hell. They stood in awkward silence for another three minutes. Draco was shooting death glares at James and James was trying his best to look bored, though he found something very intimidating about being glared at by a murders son who was capable of who knows what. Hermione was hoping there wouldn't be a fight and Devi was looking around as though this was the most boring thing she had done in the last decade. She walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. After another couple of minutes she sat up with a sigh. Finally she looked up at James.  
  
"Why haven't you visited me since you left?" Devi pouted.  
  
"I've been kind of sick. Actually really sick for the last week or so. Today was the fist day I could get out of bed long enough to come see you," James said apologetically. Devi got up and walked over to James.  
  
"I guess it's all right then," she said laying her head on his shoulder. Draco glared at him. He was the one who was supposed to have girls all over him.  
  
"I'm glad I came by today though," James said smiling down at Hermione he pulled her closer to him. Hermione giggled and half-heartedly pushed him away. Every fibre of Draco's being was telling him to beat the snot out of James, but for reasons unknown he wasn't, yet. His hands searched his pocket for his wand, before he remembered that he had forgotten it. This only angered him more, he let out a low growl.  
  
"I think someone is feeling a little left out," Devi teased. Draco shot her a death glare. Devi yawned. Hermione left James's arms and went to stand in front of Draco. Devi moved in front of James.  
  
"Hey babe," he re-greeted her.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said as he wrapped his arms around her. Tentatively Draco reached out and put his hands on Hermione's waist. She let out a giggle and stifled and squeal as he pulled her backwards against himself. Much to James's dislike, she didn't shove him away, but settled comfortably against him.  
  
"Devi, I have a question," Hermione asked tentatively. Devi arched her eyebrow to indicate she was listening. "How come James called you Devin before?"  
  
"Did he really?" she asked. "Yes, I guess he did," she said after a moment of thought. Then she turned around so she could look at him. "I told you not to do that, you bastard," she teased playfully. He blushed.  
  
"Sorry Hun. Couldn't help myself."  
  
"Well, I guess I forgive you then," she said before she started kissing his neck.  
  
"In answer to your question, Hermione, I just like calling her that. I'm the only one who does though. I think she'd kill anyone else if they even thought about it," he said shifting a little so Devi would have easier access to his neck.  
  
"I didn't know you two were together," Hermione blurted out. James chuckled. Devi stopped nibbling on James's earlobe..  
  
"Is that what you thought?" She asked. "That's ridiculous," she said with a shrug before she resumed her nibbling. Draco thought he caught a muffled 'I wonder why,' but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Well it does kind of look like if we weren't in the room you would probably be fucking each other senseless," Draco snorted, looking at the pair in disgust.  
  
"No we wouldn't. We're just friends," James said. He looked shocked that they would think anything other.  
  
"Really? Where I'm from people don't do that just for fun," he said. Then after a moments consideration, "Ok, so actually we do."  
  
"From were I'm from people don't," Hermione said quietly with a hint of jealousy in her voice. James sent Devi a 'maybe-now-isn't-the-best-time- for-this' look. She shrugged and ceased her nibbling. Draco frowned.  
  
"Maybe your friends should do more stuff like that. It fills up boring nights pretty well," Draco innocently whispered into Hermione's ear. She tensed as she felt breath on her neck. Slowly she turned around in his arms. Seeing that they were distracted, Devi started to suck and nibble on James's earlobe, again.  
  
"Then when you really did do fall in love, it wouldn't be as special. Sex isn't special if a person does it every night," Hermione tinged as she said this.  
  
"We're not having sex!" James's exclaimed turning red. Devi nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Dunno. Never ran into that problem. Tell you about it once I do though,." Draco drawled. Hermione laughed. James let out a moan and Devi and had to stifle a giggle. Hermione looked up and saw the a look of absolute disgust on Draco's face.  
  
"You look simply ravishing like that," Hermione said smirking.  
  
"Of course I do," Draco said. Realizing at that second exactly how close Hermione's lips were to his. He drew in a sharp breath. Hermione stood stock-still. Desperately her mind searched for something to say, anything to say. But the only thing that came to mind was 'God I'd love to kiss him'. He stared at her intensely.  
  
"Do it," he muttered.  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Kiss me. I know you want to."  
  
"How?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Other then the fact you told me a couple of days ago?"  
  
"It's kind of obvious," Devi cut in. "I haven't seen anyone stare at someone with so much lust in their eyes for at least thirty years."  
  
Hermione glared at her, the moment temporarily ruined. She turned back to continue staring into Draco's grey eyes. She was surprised to find lust in his eyes as well..  
  
"Just do it," he said softly. She had ever intention of kissing him then. She tilted her head back as he brought his lips down to meet hers. Their lips had barely brushed each other before she pulled back.  
  
"I can't," she stammered. Pushing him away she fled from the room. James and Devi looked at Draco suspiciously. Draco shrugged and ran out of the room after her.  
  
***  
  
Blaise paced the length of his room. Draco and Hermione had been gone for over 24 hours now. They were to be leaving for Hogwarts soon and none of them were packed. Hell, he didn't even know if they were still alive. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to contact Draco for the past four hours.  
  
~They're taking a long time aren't they?~  
  
"No shit they are," Blaise growled.  
  
~Wonder what they're up to. When was the last time you heard from him?~  
  
"Eight hours ago."  
  
~Why don't you go to sleep already? I'm tired.~  
  
"I can't go to sleep while they're still missing."  
  
~You can, and you will! There is no way in hell im staying up until they get back. Now go to bed like the good little boy you are.~  
  
"Fuck off," Blaise said as he walked over to his bed. "Someday I'm not going to let you win."  
  
~Sure you won't.~  
  
"I said fuck off!" Blaise yelled. Five minutes later sleep claimed him.  
  
~Guess you aren't too worried then,~ Tynan said before he too fell asleep.  
***  
  
Hermione ran down the hall. Desperately she looked for a place to hide. ^Oh my god! I almost kissed Draco Malfoy!^ Shaking the idea out of her head she collapsed huddled against a nearby wall.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked upon catching up to heronce he had caught up to her.  
  
"I don't know. You told me to kiss you and..." she trailed off making frantic gestures with her hands. "I don't know, I just couldn't."  
  
"Did you want to?" He asked softly.  
  
"More then anything," she said. Once again she found herself inches away from Draco's perfect lips.  
  
"Well if you won't kiss me, I guess I'll have to kiss you," Draco said. And before Hermione had time to protest his lips were on hers. She whimpered as her legs gave out underneath her. Together they fell on the floor (gracefully, of course). She started kissing him hungrily. Draco, who hadn't been expected the sudden eagerness, let out a gasp. Hermione slid her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Draco felt a shudder run threw his body. Nothing else mattered. The castle could catch fire and then be drowned in water, and it wouldn't matter, as long as Hermione continued to kiss him. Right now hHe wanted her more then anything..  
  
!!!**** Devi snickered in the background. James tried to see what was so funny, but no matter what way he looked at it, it looked disgusting. It was one thing for him and Devi or him and Alex or Devi and Alex to play with each other, but making out in the ground with a blonde rich snob? That just wasn't acceptable. ****!!!  
  
"Breathe babe," Devi crooned in his ear. He really was trying to stay under control, but at the moment Hermione looked like she had dropped her most precious possession down Draco's throat and her tongue was the only thing that could get it out.  
  
He strode forward, hands clenched at his side. He had gotten about two feet down the hall way before Devi appeared in front of him.  
  
"I said breathe," she growled. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into a nearby room. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Them!" He yelled gesturing in their general direction. "They're making out like there's no tomorrow! I doubt that they ever even touched each other before tonight!"  
  
"Is someone a little jealous?"  
  
"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of some rich snobby blonde English boy who wears too much gel in his hair?!" James cried, his voice getting higher with each word.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's kissing the girl you like? That would be enough to make me jealous."  
  
!!!**** "And how many times has something like that happened to you?" James spat angrily.  
  
"In my lifetime, or just this century?" Devi spat, just as angrily. ****!!!  
"Right, sorry," James muttered embarrassedly. "How come she's not all weak?"  
  
"Hermione?" James nodded. Devi shrugged.  
  
"Aren't the Vawhinafai supposed to make muggles and muggle burns weak?"  
  
"Only when we want to. Why do you think Alex never collapses when she's around me?" Judging by the expression on James's face, the thought had never occurred to him. She snorted. "Dumbass." James blushed.  
  
"Well, I had better get going. I have to meet Al to go back-to-school shopping," James said looking at his watch. "Shit! I was suppose to meet her ten minutes ago. She's going to fucking kill me," he groaned. "Give this to Hermione okay?" He asked holding out a folded up piece of paper. Devi nodded and took it. "Tell her bye for me."  
  
"Will do. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"My watch says 9:10. So I think that's about 3ish or so here. I really must be going though. You know how Alex gets when you keep her from shopping. Especially when there is only a week before school starts and they've put made a shopping limitation," James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shopping for what? What Alex wears can hardly be considered clothing." James shrugged. "Never mind. You better go. Give her my love!"  
  
"Will do," James said before disappearing. Devi sighed. If it really was 3 in the morning Draco and Hermione had a train to catch in a couple of hours. Sighing once again she sauntered out to break up the love fest.  
  
Hermione and Draco were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't even notice Devi standing above them. Not when she tapped Hermione on the shoulder, yelled both their names, or when she 'lightly' kicked Draco in the side. She sighed and bent down, desperate times called for desperate measures. She reached out her hand and messes upruffled Draco's hair. Instantly Draco's his body went rigid. He sat up quicker then he meant to, causing Hermione to roll off of him with a squeak  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Draco pouted. He ran his hand through his hair trying desperately to get the loose pieces of hair back into place. Hermione snickered.  
  
"It's 3 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah and..." Draco grumbled.  
  
"You guys have a train to catch in oh about 8 hours and it'll take you about 7 hours to get out of here," Devi said innocently.  
  
"7 hours just to get out of here?!? That's fucking insane!"  
  
"It's not that bad Draco. Wait, Draco, how are we suppose to get our stuff together in time? Blaise has all our stuff!"  
  
"Have Blaise meet you here with it," Devi suggested.  
  
"How? My connection with him has closed," Draco said.  
  
"I can."  
  
"You can send mind messages?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Occasionally. I normally don't though. So what did you say this fellows name was?"  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"Alright this might take a couple of minutes," Devi said shutting her eyes. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Within seconds they were making out again. Devi snickered as she listened to them. Shaking her head she blocked them out and concentrated on sending Blaise a message.  
***  
  
*~Blaise~* Devi's voice echoed through Blaise's head. Blaise continued to sleep.  
  
*~Blaise!~*  
  
*~BLAISE!!~*  
  
~What do you want?~ Tynan snapped angrily.  
  
*~Are you Blaise?~*  
  
~No. I'm Tynan, the voice in his head.~  
  
*~I'm not even going to ask. Can you wake him?~*  
  
~Yeah sure. Give me a minute.~  
  
^±~What the hell do you want?~±^  
  
*~Can you get Draco and Hermione's stuff together?~*  
  
^±~What time is it and who the hell are you?!?~±^  
  
*~I'm Devi and it's 3 in the morning.~*  
  
^±~Damn you! What time will I have to be ready by?~±^  
  
*~10. Bring your stuff too, you can leave from my place."  
  
^±~Fiiine. Where is your place?±^  
  
*~Take the night bus.~*  
  
^±~Can't. I was banned.~±^  
  
*~Tell them Devi sent for you. If they still refuse say 'arteries'. Your destination if Nightmare Castle.~*  
  
^±~Okay. Where are Draco and Hermione anyhow?~±^  
  
*~They're a bit busy right now. They err... just found something and are trying it out.~*  
  
^±~Right. I don't even wanna know. I'll be over in 7 hours.~±^  
  
*~All right. I'll see you then.~* Devi said before disconnecting the connection.  
  
Blaise rolled over onto his back. Packing for the three of them would take forever. He sighed and got up. Rubbing his eyes he walked to Draco's room. Blearily he looked around. In the centre of the room was the pile of books and other stuff they had bought in Diagon Alley. Sighing he looked around for Draco's trunk, he might as well start packing now.  
***  
  
"Would you guys stop already?" Devi quipped. "Blaise will be over in about 7 hours. I suggest you get some rest before he gets here." Hermione and Draco groaned. "Or at least get a room. I'm starting to agree with James, this is kind of sick."  
  
"Where is James anyhow?" Hermione asked, just realizing he had left.  
  
"He had to go shopping with a friend of ours. He said good-bye. And he wanted me to give you this," she said handing the folded up piece of paper to Hermione. Hermione nodded. Quickly she put it in her pocket.  
  
"Draco? I think we should go to bed. And I don't mean like that!" Hermione added upon seeing Draco's face. He groaned.  
  
"All right. Devi do you have any extra rooms we can borrow?"  
  
"No. I just live in this huge castle by myself, but I don't have any extra rooms," Devi said rolling her eyes. "Of course I do. Come on."  
  
She lead them through a maze a of hallways finally stopping outside a door about half an hour away from where they started from.  
  
"This house is bigger then mine!" Draco exclaimed. Devi smirked.  
  
"Well go in already," she said motioning towards the open door.  
  
The room wasn't quite as extravagant as the one they had been in earlier, although it was in better condition. There were two queen size beds along with a couple bookshelves, a sofa, two chairs, a fireplace, a TV, and a radio. Everything was in either black, white or red. Hermione walked over to one of the beds and sank down in it.  
  
"I'll be next door if you need me," Devi said before sauntering out of the room.  
  
"Night 'Mione," Draco said softly. Wearily he trotted over to his bed.  
  
"Come here silly," Hermione said. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight." Draco laughed as Hermione smiled mischievously and disappeared underneath the covers.  
  
For the next five minutes the room was filled with shrieks and giggles as Draco tickled Hermione mercilessly. Eventually they got bored and Draco lay with his head propped up on his hand staring at Hermione. "Just kiss me already," she sighed.  
  
"As you wish." He kissed her gently, first on the nose then on the mouth. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Hungrily she brought her lips down on his. For the second time that day nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
"We need to sleep," Hermione finally muttered between kisses. Draco groaned.  
  
"Evil," he said pouting.  
  
"I know," she replied smirking. Gently she kissed him before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the top of her head. He lay awake for another hour stroking her hair.  
***  
  
Sleepily Devi rose from her bed. Looking at her clock she realized it was nearly 10. Blaise would be arriving soon. She sauntered out to the hall and knocked on the door next to hers. Poking her head in she saw two figures curled up on the farthest bed. She hadn't expected to for them to be sleeping, but judging by Hermione's hair sleeping wasn't the only thing they had been doing.  
  
Quietly she shut the door behind her having decided to let them sleep for a little longer. After three minutes she sighed and shut her eyes. Gracefully she turned into her ***third form, a golden eagle owl, and flew out the nearest window.  
  
She had circled the castle twice before she saw a figure struggling up the drive. Assuming it was Blaise she flew down, circled his head three times, and then landed. Blaise kicked at what he thought was a bird, just as she was changing back to human form.  
  
"Oww," she moaned rubbing her chest. "That's a bit rude."  
  
"Sorry! I thought you were a bird." Devi shook her head.  
  
"I was going to help you with the trunks, but now I don't think I will.," she said sulking. "Never mind, leave the trunks and wait in the garden over there," she said. "I'll go get Draco and Hermione," she said added before turning into vapour and floating away.  
  
Blaise abandoned the luggage and made for the garden. He found a chair and sat down to wait. The garden seemed to be an equal mixture of weeds and flowers, many of which he couldn't name. A good amount of them looked dangerous so he refrained from going any closer to examine them. Ten minutes later Hermione came in closely followed by Draco, both were panting slightly.  
  
"Why are you panting? And where is Devi?" Blaise asked.  
  
"We err... had to run? Yeah, that's it. And Devi is right behind us," Draco said. (a/n hint-they weren't running :-D )  
  
"No she's not, the only thing there is a tiger," Blaise said looking confused.  
  
"It's my ***second form," Devi said morphing halfway back to her human form. "You guys had better get going. You have a train to catch in 40 minutes. I'll walk you to the gate."  
  
"All right," Draco said. Then he turned to Blaise, "Where are our trunks? Surely you didn't forget them."  
  
"Nope, they're about half way between here and the entrance gate. Lead the way, Devi," he said to the tiger standing next to him. She purred and walked away. Blaise followed her. Hermione shot and apologetic glance at Draco and hurried after Blaise. He shrugged and fell into line.  
  
They stopped along the way to grab the luggage. Draco thought himself to be above such a task as dragging luggage and a ten minute argument broke out between him and Blaise as to whether or not he would have to drag his luggage. Hermione thought for sure they were going to arguing all day. It wasn't until Devi lunged between Draco and Blaise growling that they stopped, although Draco still couldn't be persuaded to carry his trunk. Devi snarled at him and started pushing his trunk with her head. Hermione rolled her eyes, Blaise pouted, Draco smirked and they all continued onwards.  
  
The second they reached the gate Blaise flagged down the night bus. "King's Cross," he panted as soon as the doors opened and Stan poked his head out.  
  
"It'll take an hour to get there, and no amount of money will you get you there any faster." Ern said. Hermione swore under her breath.  
  
"Never mind then, sorry for wasting your time," Blaise sighed. "What the hell are we going to do? We have to be there in 15 minutes!"  
  
"It's 10:45 already?!?" Hermione asked shocked. "Oh dear! Oh dear, we must think of a way to get there."  
  
"I can help." Hermione, Draco, and Blaise looked over in the direction of the voice. Devi was standing before them, once again in human form. My mythical form is a griffin," she explained. "I'll transform, then one of you get onto my back with you luggage," she commanded.  
  
"How will that help us?" Blaise snorted.  
  
"I can transport humans. It'll take five minutes to get all of you over there, eight at the latest." Hermione let out a whoop.  
  
"We'll be able to make it on time!" She crowed. Blaise and Draco shook their heads.  
  
"Is she always this enthusiasticeccentric?" Devi asked. Blaise nodded. "Draco you go first," Devi said shaking her head. Gracefully she turned to a griffin. Draco seized his trunk.  
  
"You sure the extra weight won't hurt you?" He asked. She nodded her head. Draco sighed and heaved the trunk onto her back then carefully sat on her back. "See you guys soon," he called. Devi ran forward a couple of paces and sprung, disappearing into thin air.  
***  
  
Heavily she landed on the concrete. They were in a dingy alley way behind the train station. Draco hopped down and dragged his trunk after him. He waved to Devi as she took three running steps and bounded away.  
  
Next Hermione arrived. Her trunk slid off Devi and she followed, landing in Draco's arms. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity until they realized Devi, who was now human, was waiting to tell them something.  
  
"Yes?" Draco drawled.  
  
"After I leave you'll have seven six minutes until Blaise will arrive. Use the time wisely," she said with a wink. Hermione blushed.  
  
"How can you guarantee that?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Keep making his trunk 'accidentally' fall off, bring him to Kings Falls just outside of Sweden, appear three alleyways over," she said ticking them off. "You know, the usual," she added with a shrug.  
  
"What, don't we get a warning?" Draco asked, Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "Oww," he muttered, rubbing the spot Hermione's elbow had just been digging into.  
  
"When we're three alleys over I'll drop his trunk, it'll make a loud sound. After that you'll have a minute before I arrive." They nodded and eagerly glanced at each other. Devi got the message and silently disappeared.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now that we have the next seven minutes alone?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Stare at the clouds? Talk mindlessly about non-important matters..." Hermione began.  
  
"Or, we could do this," Draco said kissing her fiercely. She returned the kiss with equal vigour. She flicked her tongue over his lips, demanding entrance. Eagerly he granted her entranceobliged. He shuddered a little as she started to run her fingers up and down his back.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Hermione said breaking the kiss. "Blaise..."  
  
"Screw Blaise, he's not here right now is he?" Draco hissed. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Fine," she sighed and allowed herself to be drawn into another kiss. All too soon they heard a loud 'thud' coming from a nearby alley. Hermione drew away from Draco.  
  
"Maybe a cat fell out of a window," Draco said hopefully. Hermione giggled and lightly swatted his arm.  
  
"You know perfectly well it wasn't that," she said placing one last kiss on his lips. "Fix your hair and stop breathing so hard!" Hermione commanded him.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?!?" Draco yelped hurriedly running his hands through his hair. it. He let out a small shriek when he found a strand of hair out of place. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. "Where's my gel?" He cried and started to ransack his trunk.  
  
"What's up with him?" Blaise asked, ducking as a Draco chucked a shoe over his shoulder.  
  
"A strand of hair is out of place," Hermione said with a giggle. Blaise sighed and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Your have gel in your pocketis right here," Blaise said pulling a small travel sized bottle of gel out of Draco's pockettrunk. Hurriedly Draco grabbed the bottle. Blaise shook his head and turned to help Hermione hurriedly repack his trunk.  
  
Once the trunkit was packed and Draco's hair was back in place and calm was semi-restored Blaise took a good look at Hermione. Her lips were slightly swollen and her face was flushed. Blaise shook his head, he was just being paranoid. Draco would never do that to him.  
  
"Blaise," Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Come on, we have to go." Draco and Hermione hugged Devi good-bye and set off for the station dragging their luggage. Blaise waited a minute before following.  
  
They grabbed the first three trolleys they could find and wheeled them over to the barrier, Hermione a little ahead of Blaise and Draco so as not to look too suspicious. As Draco walked by people turned to stare at him. He shrugged it off as him just being paranoid. Casually, she leaned against the barrier and disappeared. Draco and Blaise waited a couple of seconds and followed her. She was standing a little off to the side.  
  
When Draco thought no one was looking he started to go over to talk to her. When he was almost there a tall black haired figure with shocking green eyes appeared at her side. He glared and muttered "Potter."  
  
"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asked casting a sharp glance over at Draco. "That is, if you wouldn't mind Malfoy."  
  
"Why would I mind?" Draco said putting on a look of utter disgust. Harry shrugged and he and Hermione started looking for an empty compartmentbegan to walk away.  
  
"Put a shirt on!" Harry called over his shoulder. Draco looked down and realized he still hadn't replaced his ruined shirt. ^So that's why everyone was staring.^ He smirked.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent several minutes trying to find an empty compartment. Finally they found one near the back of the train. After they had stowed their belongs in the racks Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked impatiently. She had never seen him look so serious before, well maybe once, but that time didn't count.  
  
"I ran into Malfoy and Blaise when I was in Diagon Alley," Harry said.  
  
"Okay," she replied slowly.  
  
"Why were you with them?" He asked bluntly. Hermione gaped. She knew by the look on his face she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
* Batail-fight **Taoiseach- leader ***one of the 5 non-human forms a vawhinafai can take on.  
  
A/n-im done im done im finally done!!! :-D the last bit might seem kind of odd, but ive been thinking in rhyme for the past lyk 24 hrs or so and its now becoming nearly impossible to not speak in rhyme. So far ive been doing really good. :-D *continues ranting* at any rate... Dates may not match up completely, but I think I've fixed it so they do *crosses fingers* not much else to say. I have the week off so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter done by the end of the week.  
  
-I don't really like this story (ok so I pretty much hate it) but if you people want me to continue writing it I will. I already have ideas as to where all of this is going so it doesn't make a difference to me whether or not I write it, it's all up to you people  
  
-if there's any confusion just IM or e-mail me or something and I'll try my best to clear it up.  
  
Moving on to my lovely reviewers...  
  
scholz03- your pronunciation was close. Vawhinafai is pronounced Vah-win-a- fay. They will be going over to America and staying with James shortly (within the next two chapters or so.) it's just taking them a while to get there cause I'm big on procrastination and I haven't really had a lot of time to just sit down and write. It is a D/Hr fic, but 1) Draco's in denial about wanting to be with her and 2) he doesn't want Blaise to get all pissed off at him. It will all work out in the end (I hope lol).  
  
alyssa-farrell- I dunno if Blaise is in the 5th book or not. I don't remember him being *shrugs* but I only read the book twice. Tell me when you figure it out though.  
  
Chelsea- I included 'romance' in this chapter just for you (well it was actually like because you wanted me to but they're kind of the same thing, I guess). I don't think it was very good romance, but it was romance none the less. I'm thinking about writing another DM/HG ff when I'm done with this one jsyk. I, most unfortunately, do not live in England or any part of the UK. I live in the US. Why do you ask?  
  
paprika90- glad that you like the story so much. *smiles*  
  
sorry if I forgot anyone 


	8. Friends and Rivals

Chapter 8- Friends and Rivals  
  
^Thought^ =Sorting Hat= `McGonagall` (during sorting)  
  
Harry stood patiently waiting for Hermione to answer him. Millions of excuses flew around her head. None of them seemed suitable, or in any way realistic. Frantically her memory thought back to that day in Diagon Alley. There was an excuse she was going to use in case she ran into anyone. She just couldn't remember what it was. ^Think Hermione! You're not the smartest in your year for nothing! ^  
  
"That wasn't me Harry. It must have been my cousin," she said suddenly remembering her excuse. She winced. She hated lying to Harry, but she really didn't seem to have all that much of a choice.  
  
"So where were you this summer then?" Harry asked, trying a different approach. She shrugged.  
  
"I was at my aunt's house. I thought I told you that in the letter I sent you."  
  
"And how many aunt's do you have?"  
  
"Just the one. My mum's sister why?"  
  
"Your cousin is an only child," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"  
  
"When I asked Alex if she had seen or heard from you she told me she hadn't. I'm quite sure if you were staying at her house she would have known about it. One of you is obviously lying. Which one of you should I believe, Hermione?" He growled.  
  
"Why the bloody hell does it matter to you where I was this summer!?" Hermione practically screamed. "I'm here now and I'm safe, so what bloody difference does it make?"  
  
"Because I care about you! You had me and Ron worried like crazy. We got one letter from you, Hermione. One! Nobody knew where you were!" He shouted back.  
  
"Where is Ron anyhow?" Hermione asked, hurriedly trying to change the subject.  
  
'I don't know. I left before he did. I assume he will be here soon. The train leaves in about two minutes," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"You guys didn't have another fight, did you?" she inquired anxiously.  
  
"We had a small row last night. Nothing compared to earlier this summer."  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, you are going to tell me where you were this summer and why the hell you were with Malfoy. And if you don't do so willingly, I will hex it out of you," he threatened.  
  
"I told you it wasn't me!" she cried.  
  
"Bullshit! I think I know my best friend when I see them, and that most certainly was you. Not your nonexistent cousin or anyone else."  
  
"Fine! You want to know where I spent the rest of my summer, after I left my house?" She was yelling. She was quite sure everyone on the train could hear her, but she didn't care.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," he said rather impatiently. "And I want to know why you were with Malfoy, and why you---" The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted him. He groaned.  
  
"Excuse me, but Hermione is needed in the front of the train. Head duties and all," Draco drawled lazily. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're not done," he said turning back to Hermione. "Before we get to Hogwarts I will find out what I want to know. And if you don't come back here, I will come find you," he finished threateningly.  
  
"Harry," she started to protest. Harry grasped her arm and pulled her over to the door.  
  
"You heard him," he said, a lot more calmly then he felt. "You're needed," he snarled pushing her out the door. She hadn't been expecting it, and fell forward. Reflexivly Draco held out his arms and caught her. Harry glared at the pair of them for a moment, before slamming the door shut. "CRAP!" he yelled. That hadn't gone at all like how he wanted it to.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and turned on his heel. "Come on," he called gruffly over his shoulder before walking towards the front of the train. He had gotten about halfway down before he realized Hermione wasn't with him. He groaned and walked back to Harry's compartment. Tenderly he put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go," he said gently and led her away.  
***  
  
"Hurry up or you are going to be late!" Molly Weasley yelled upstairs to her youngest son. Eagerly she glanced at the clock, it was 10:45. She had just returned from King's Cross.  
  
"Ron and Harry had been fighting, again that morning. Instead of the usual steady stream of insults and threats the boys usually exchanged, they had acted on some of the threats and the insults had gotten quite very personal. Molly had brought Harry to King's Cross in the cab that was original meant for Harry, Ron, her, Ginny, and Arthur. She then arranged for Ron, Ginny, and Arthur to floo to Mrs. Berkshire's, a family friend who lived a block away from the station.  
  
She had planned on waiting for them there, but when her husband had been called away on 'emergency Ministry business', she had decided to apperate back to check on their progress.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Ginny whined from her place next to then fireplace. "We are going to be late!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shrugged muttered a quick 'be right back' and stormed upstairs. A clock chimed from somewhere, announcing that it was 10:50, and she stopped halfway up the stairs. "Ginny you had better go on ahead to Mrs. Berkshire's! Tell her Ron and I will be along in a minute! And don't wait for us!" She yelled at her youngest child.  
  
After she was sure Ginny was gone, Mrs. Weasley continued upstairs. She had gotten two of the children to school, they, at least, would make it to school on time. She reached the topmost level of the house and pushed the door to her right open. Ron lay on his bed, appealingly fast asleep.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" She bellowed at the top of her voice. He was startled awake and rolled off his bed landing on his half packed trunk. "You have to be at King's Cross in under ten minutes!" she continued. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I dunno," he muttered, the back of his neck and ears glowing red.  
  
"You're not even packed!" she exclaimed looking at his trunk. Embarrassedly he scrambled to finish his packing. Molly sighed and pulled her wand from her pocket. She muttered a few well chosen words and his trunk was packed and closed. She strode forwards grabbed one end and prepared to apperate.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing women?" Ron yelled at his mother.  
  
"I am making sure your trunk gets to King's Cross on time. You had get there on time as well!"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere with my bloody trunk!" He screamed at her.  
  
"You will not use that tone of voice with me!" She yelled back before disapperating. Ron stood momentarily stunned, before turning and walking downstairs. Glancing at the clock he realized that he had five minutes before the train left. He grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace yelling "31 Hempleton Square!" and disappeared into the green flames.  
  
A minute later he was running into King's Cross. He was incredibly glad that his mother had already taken his trunk. He changed to a fast paced walk and entered the station. He barely paid any attention as he made his way over to the barrier. Hurriedly he leaned against it and fell through.  
  
He spotted his mum in the crowd and noted that she wasn't looking at all happy. Making sure he stayed out of her line of vision he rushed to the train hopping on moments before it started. He breathed a sigh of relief and began looking for his sister, hoping his mum had put his trunk with her.  
  
About a fourth of the way down the train he saw Draco Malfoy walking very quickly with someone. Wanting to avoid trouble at all costs, he ducked into the nearest compartment. He thought he heard the girl Malfoy was with crying and was just about to stop out and tell him to sod off when the sound of his voice stopped him.  
  
"Shh, it's all right. I'm sure whatever Potter said can't have been all that bad," he coaxed. The girl cried harder. "I swear I'll kill him if he threatened or hurt you!" Malfoy declared. Abruptly the crying stopped.  
  
"I'm all right, really I am, Draco. He just upset me a little that's all. That wasn't at all like how I expected it would be when I saw him next," the girl replied before she broke down into tears again.  
  
"'Mione, let's go to the head's compartment, you can tell me what happened," he said gently. Ron shook his head violently, positive he had heard Malfoy wrong. Hermione would never be with Malfoy, much less be comforted by him. "Come on, love." Ron shrank back into the shadows as the two passed. A girly with bushy brown hair was leaning against Draco sobbing into his shoulder. He was rubbing her back and whispering something to her. Ron desperately tried to convince himself that the person with him wasn't Hermione. A minute later he was sure it was just someone who looked like them, and who had similar names. Silently he left the compartment and continued on in search of his trunk.  
***  
  
He knew that if anyone was looking out of their compartment they would be able to see him and Hermione. Draco knew, and for once, he didn't care. For one of the few times in his life Draco put his reputation second. Better to worry about it later then now, after all. Later on he could always claim to have been under the Imperious curse of a very powerful wizard, if need be.  
  
He ushered Hermione into their compartment and firmly shut the door behind him. He debated whether or not to cast a silencing spell and decided that it was probably safer if he did. He then waved his wand again and the curtains around each of the three windows closed.  
  
Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing and wrapped his arms around her.. She refused to look up at him. Her crying was quiet now, although her tears fell as fast as ever.  
  
"'Mione," he whispered softly. "Look at me." She shook her head and sniffled. He placed his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head backwards. "Please stop crying, love."  
  
"I can't. I-I'm sorry," she murmured.  
  
"Then at least slow your tears down a bit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if you don't, I won't be able to kiss them away," he said with a chuckle. Inside he chided himself for being so pathetically sappy. But he bent his head anyway and kissed a tear that was falling down her cheek. She let out a weak laugh. Then made to wipe away the remaining tears, and hit Draco in the nose.  
  
"Well if that's how you are going to be then maybe I won't try to comfort you anymore," he pouted. Hermione blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco! I swear I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded as Draco doubled over with laughter.  
  
"I was just joking. I know it was an accident," he said.  
  
"Did I really hurt you?" She asked worriedly. Draco wrinkled you his nose.  
  
"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken. No lasting damage that I can tell of," he said reassuringly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"So I guess now I don't have o make it up to you, huh?" she said innocently. Draco arched his eyebrow.  
  
"And what, exactly were you planning on doing?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Snogging you senseless, being your slave for a day or something along those lines."  
"Well, now that you mention it," he said slowly. "I think it might be bleeding a little," he added when he felt something remarkably like blood barely even dripping down from his nose. Hermione pressed a finger to one of the droplets.  
  
"Looks like you are," she agreed eyeing the blood on her fingertip. Slowly she brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it. "You taste good," she said dreamily. Draco stared at her. He knew he should be appalled, but he wasn't. Slowly she leaned in and licked the rest of the blood from his upper lip. He shuddered. At that moment he was anything but appalled.  
  
"He pulled back a little and then met her lips with his. She smiled and deepened the kiss. She started tracing the muscles on his back. He groaned and pulled her closer to him. Giggling a little she pulled back and stared into his eyes, the lust in them was almost overwhelming.  
  
"I'm glad you don't like wearing shirts," she whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he asked coming out of his trance. It was then he realized he still hadn't put a shirt on. "Yeah, well shirts aren't made for everyone," he replied brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"That's for sure," she agreed. Together they stumbled over to the seats. Draco flopped onto the chair, dragging Hermione with him.  
  
"Oww, Draco. That's my wrist," Hermione complained. Draco shifted a little and she pulled her arm out from underneath him. He flicked his tongue against her lips.  
  
"More kissing, less talking." Hermione nodded in response. Hungrily she captured his mouth again. He traced her lips with his tongue. She gasped, giving him time to slip his tongue in. ^Damn, she tastes good. ^  
***  
  
Harry stood outside the head's compartment. The curtains were drawn over the windows. Immediately he decided that Malfoy was either torturing Hermione of killing her. His hand shook with anger on the door handle. Slowly and silently he opened the door. It appeared that Malfoy had forgotten to lock it. He stood in the entrance, with his wand out, ready to kill Malfoy if he had done anything to hurt his best friend.  
  
He was shocked to see that Hermione was still alive and uninjured. But he was even more surprised to see her lying on top of him... kissing him? Casually he leaned against the doorframe and waited a minute before talking.  
  
"If I had known, that this is what the heads did, I would have told Dumbledore that I could handle the position," he said smirking. Hermione scrambled off Draco and turned a deep red. Draco let out a groan, angry with the intruder.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?" He growled.  
  
"I came to talk to my friend. And to get away from Ron," he added under his breath.  
  
"I see," Draco drawled. "I'll just be going then," he said walking towards the door. Harry put his hand on his chest stopping him.  
  
"I think you should probably stay. This concerns you as well, Malfoy. And I do believe I told you to PUT A SHIRT ON!"  
  
"I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind too much," Draco replied smugly. She tinged pink and became suddenly very interested in the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sure," Harry said, sounding faintly disgusted. "However, that is not what I came to talk about. So if you don't mind let's discuss that. Then you two can go back to your snogging session.  
  
"And what if we do mind, Potter?"  
  
"You'll be discussing it anyhow, Malfoy," he spat. Then he looked over at Hermione. "Are you going to tell me what happened over the summer?" He asked her quietly. "And maybe you would also care to explain why you were with Malfoy at Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I really don't know if I want to talk about it, Harry," she said. "It's over and done with. I just don't see why we can't just completely forget it. And I told you, that wasn't me!" She exclaimed. Harry snorted in disbelief and Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I would like to talk to Hermione, alone." Harry swiftly looked over at Hermione who nodded. He sighed and walked outside.  
  
"Draco, we can't tell him! Dumbledore told us not to. And anyway I don't know how he will take it. One of you could end up seriously injured," she said as soon as the door shut behind her best friend.  
  
"God dammit Hermione! Potter and I can take care of ourselves! We don't need you looking out for us. If we fight we fight, if we don't we don't," Draco yelled. "I don't think I can even consider going out with you if you can't tell Potter the truth."  
  
"You want to go out with me?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"No. I'm just in it for the snogging and the non-existent sex," he replied, his every word dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, I wanted to go out with you. And I still will want to, if you tell Potter the truth."  
  
"But I really don't want to," Hermione whined. She was torn, if she told Harry, she could be with the guy she was falling in love with. On the other hand if she told Harry then... Harry would know.  
  
"Either you will tell him, or I will tell him," Draco threatened. "And you know, whatever I would say to him would not be good."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell him. But if I leave something out then you won't say anything about it, all right?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Promise, Draco?" she pressed.  
  
"I think I'll go get Potter," Draco said innocently. He sauntered over to the door and opened it. Harry shouldered past him into the compartment.  
  
"Is any one going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Harry demanded. Draco glanced over at Hermione.  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "So what is it that you want to know first?"  
  
"Why you were with Malfoy in Diagon Alley!" Harry exclaimed, getting impatient.  
  
"Yes right. Err... I went to buy my school supplies and ran into Malfoy there. We got talking about the new book for Potions and found out we had a lot of other stuff in common," Hermione said, hoping Harry would accept that.  
  
"Uhhuh," he said sceptically. The look on Hermione's face was earnest, but her voice told him that she was lying.  
  
"Yup, that's what happened. Isn't it Draco?" she asked, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Actually, no." Draco drawled. "You see, Potter, your little girlfriend here," he continued, pushing Hermione towards Harry. "Has been staying at my 'house' for the past couple of weeks. When you saw us we were getting our school supplies, like she said. Except we went together, with Blaise, I didn't run into her and start talking about the new Potions book."  
  
"And why was she at your 'house'? Harry sneered.  
  
"Can we please talk about that later?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged then nodded. She looked at Draco. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She took that to mean yes. "All right. So, Harry how was your holiday?"  
  
"Before or after the Weaslys?" Harry asked wryly.  
  
"Surely it wasn't that bad?' Draco teased.  
  
"I would have rather have stayed with the Dursleys," Harry replied sourly.  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" Hermione asked while Draco sniggered.  
  
"Yes I do. Ron was a bitch to me the whole time, except for the two or so hours when we had called a 'truce'. Mrs. Weasly was out doing work for the-" he was cut off by Hermione's warning glare. She glanced over at Draco, who was looking curiously at Harry, waiting for him to continue. "The, err... the thing she was working on," he amended. "So she was never home. And Ginny spent the majority of the summer visiting friends. Bill was in Egypt and Charlie was in Romania. I have no idea where Mr. Weasly was, but I think he was with Mrs. Weasly. So basiclly, it was me, Ron, and Percy stuck in a house for a whole month," Harry said sourly.  
  
"Sounds horrific?" Draco said innocently, trying hard not to laugh. Harry glared suspiciously at hi, but nodded his head in agreement. "Pity you don't have a house like mine, Potter. There is lots of space, and plenty of things to do. It's actually quite nice living there alone, or with people you can't stand," Draco spat, thinking about his parents, who he hated with a passion, especially after his mother left him.  
  
"I can't imagine Lucius approving of any of the things that I consider fun. I suppose you have torture chambers and the like that you classify as fun?" Harry jeered.  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
"Actually, he has a lot of interesting things out the manor," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we do. Let's see... we do have torture chambers, about three floors of them, but I avoid those as much as possible. We have several libraries. There's about 10 or so zoo, two swimming pools, three stables of horses, one of Thestrals, and a ballroom-"  
  
"And what if none of that stuff interests you?" Harry interrupted, trying to sound bored, although he was quite impressed.  
  
"Well's there is always the indoor Quidditch field and the outdoor Quidditch stadium," Draco replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You have a Quidditch stadium?" Harry gaped.  
  
"Yup," Draco said smugly. "Hardly ever use it though. It's too much of a bother flying all the way over there. I really prefer the field."  
  
"I would love to live at your house!" Harry exclaimed. "Of course I doubt you ever have anyone worth while there," he said, trying to suppress how awed he was.  
  
"Actually, about half the teams in the league have been there."  
  
"That's bloody awesome!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Are you guys going to talk about anything other then Quidditch?" Hermione asked. She knew from spending years around Harry and Ron, that once Quidditch was brought up it was all they would talk about for the next several hours.  
  
"No love, I don't think we are. What do you think Potter?"  
  
"Sounds fine with me. I rather liked the direction the conversation was heading.?  
  
"That's what I figured," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well aren't you glad we're getting along? At least we're not killing each other," Draco pointed out. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well can we at least sit down?" Hermione snapped irritably. "If I am going to be stuck listening to Quidditch talk, I at least want to be semi- comfortable." Harry shrugged and sat down. Draco sat on the seat across from Harry, his back against the window.  
  
"Fuck! That's freezing!" Draco yelled jerking forward.  
  
"Get over it," Hermione said pushing him back against the window. He swung his legs up on the seat, stretching them out so that they took up the whole seat. Hermione glared at him. He shrugged in response. Hermione groaned and sat down between Draco's legs, her back against his bare chest. Draco shuddered in response to the contact.  
  
"Oh calm down!" Hermione snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to read while you guys talk about Quidditch."  
  
"Suit yourself," Harry said as Hermione opened her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' (a/n that's the name of the book... right?) "So, Malfoy, who's you're team?"  
  
"Well, I have always been rather fond of the Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United, although growing up I never really had all that much of a choice in the matter. I guess my second favourite team is probably the Ballycastle Bats."  
  
"Why did you have to like the Magpies and Puddlemere United growing up?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well Father and I have shared ownership over them, don't we?" Draco answered.  
  
"If you say so?" Harry said uncertainly. "Wait, you own a Quidditch team?"  
  
"Partially, yeah. My realatives helped to found both of the original teams."  
  
Hermione sniggered from behind her book. Both Harry and Draco stared at her curiously. She, however, appeared to not notice, and just turned the page. She had been listening to their conversation, and every once in a while she would look at either Harry or Draco. The growing look of awe and envy on her friends face was making it hard to keep a straight face. Both boys shrugged, neither of them had ever read 'Hogwarts, A History', and the just assumed that she had come across something funny in the book.  
  
"So, Potter. What teams do you like?" Draco asked, bringing the talk back to Quidditch. Hermione stopped reading again. She secretly loved Quidditch, but since flying was one of the things she didn't excel at, she tended to act like it was a worthless sport. She practically lived for the time when the boys would get together and talk about it. She, although very discreetly, often encouraged it.  
  
Harry and Draco continued to discuss Quidditch for the next four hours. Hermione 'read' for the majority of the time. She had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago. Neither boy had the heart to wake her up when the trolley came around, even though they both imagined she was rather hungry. Instead they bought as much food as they could and pilled it all in the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
When Hermione woke up several hours later they were half way through the huge pile of sweets.  
  
"Here you go," Harry cried happily, chucking a chocolate frog at her.  
  
"Thanks. Are we going to be there soon?"  
  
"I think so," Draco said checking his watch. "Yeah, we should be there in about 15 minutes or so."  
  
"How long was I asleep for?!"  
  
"A while, love," Draco said kissing her temple. "Now, if you don't mind, you need to be getting up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need to change into our robes," Draco said pointedly. "Or did you not get that we'll be there in ten minutes?"  
  
"You said 15!"  
  
"I lied. Now come on, get up."  
  
"What about Harry? His robes aren't in here."  
  
"I'm already changed," Harry said. Hermione looked over at him and noticed that he was, indeed wearing his school robes. "Ginny stopped by to give them to me. Apparently I'm not the only person Ron is pissing the hell out of," Harry said smirking. "She should be back soon, I think she just went to get change into her robe. But she told Draco to tell me to tell you that if she doesn't get back before we get to school she says hello and she's glad you're all right."  
  
"And why couldn't she just tell you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Get up!" Draco exclaimed. His legs had gone to sleep hours ago and he was exceedingly anxious to get some feeling back into them. Hermione hurriedly stood up.  
  
"Better your majesty?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Do you really have to put your robe on?" She asked searching through her trunk for her robe. "You look so much better without it."  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Unfortunately the school does have a dress code, and I don't think shirtless is part of it."  
  
"Please?" Hermione begged.  
  
"Fine, I'll keep it off until we get there," he said sitting back down. He was truthfully quite happy that he didn't have to put his robe on. Even though it was made of silk, he found that wearing nothing was much more comfortable. Harry glared at him as he flopped back onto to the seat. "Oh get over it Potter. We'll be there in ten minutes. Don't look at me if it disturbs you that much." Harry groaned and stared out the window.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy," he spat. "What should we do with the food we have left?" He asked looking at the pile of sweets in the seat next to him. "Do you guys want them? I have a whole bunch somewhere in my trunk."  
  
"Sure. What about you Hermione, do want any?"  
  
"No, you go ahead and take the rest. I can always steal Harry's," she teased.  
  
"You will do no such thing! I don't care if you are head girl! If you take my candy I will hex you," Harry said defensively. Hermione put on a look of mock terror.  
  
"Oh whatever shall I do?" She exclaimed. "Somebody save me!" she said running to duck behind her trunk. Draco chuckled as he watched the two friends. "Draco help me!" She yelled. He turned to see Harry slowly advancing on her, his wand out.  
  
"Don't worry love! I'll save you!" He cried, joining in their game. He jumped off the seat and drew his own wand. Harry whipped around. "You will not hurt her!"  
  
"She threatened my candy! She deserves to die," he said, turning back to Hermione. He raised his wand.  
  
"Nooooo!" Draco cried, running in between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Macio Esfera!" Harry yelled as he brought his wand swishing down. Quite suddenly Draco found himself being attacked by bubbles. He collapsed on the floor. Hermione crawled out and cradled his head in her lap. "Come with me now, my lady," Harry said bowing.  
  
"All right, he's no good dead anyways," she replied brightly, dropping his head and running over to Harry.  
  
"Oh phooey," Draco said standing up and rubbing his head, where he had hit it when it was suddenly dropped on the ground. Harry glanced at Hermione, who glanced at Draco, who glanced at Harry and they all collapsed on the ground laughing.  
  
"You guys are such asses," Hermione said gasping for breath.  
  
"Hey Draco, I think she just called us asses."  
  
"I think she did too," Draco said indignantly. "Maybe we should shun her."  
  
"All right. Let's shun her then." Harry replied.  
  
"You really are asses. And you can shun me all you want, because we're there and I can always just find someone else to go up to Hogwarts with. Ginny, for example," Hermione said motioning to the amused girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"I see you guys are having fun," she said walking in.  
  
"Oh, hey Gin. Yeah, I guess we are. Are we really there?" Harry said in one breath.  
  
"Yup," Ginny said sauntering over to Harry. "Get up," she ordered, offering them her hands and the train stopped.  
  
"Thanks," they said together, grinning wickedly. They each grabbed one of her hands and yanked her down.  
  
"Oof," she said as she fell into Harry's lap. "Was that really necessary?" She complained.  
  
"Completely," Harry said leaning down and kissing her. She squealed and kissed back. Draco shook his head and stood up.  
  
"I didn't know they were going out," Hermione said walking over and putting her arms around Draco.  
  
"Neither did I. But they've been doing that since she came into the compartment," Draco said.  
  
"We aren't going out," Harry said. Ginny pouted.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked mystified. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were going out either," he said kissing Ginny on the nose.  
  
"Well, err... we aren't either," Hermione said.  
  
"There you go then."  
  
"Can we please just go? We won't be able to find a carriage if we don't," Ginny said, standing up and dragging Harry with her. Harry shrugged, not seeing what they big deal was. "You might get stuck sitting with Ron." Harry shuddered.  
  
"Yes, I agree with her. We really should get going," Harry hurriedly. Hermione opened the door follow Draco out.  
  
They easily found a carriage that all four of them could sit in. Draco stared out the window and a nearby carriage.  
  
"They really are quite lovely, and very interesting things," he muttered as they started moving.  
  
"What are?" Hermione asked, also looking out the window, trying to see what he was talking about.  
  
"Thestrals."  
  
"You can see them?" Harry asked.  
  
"How else do you think I know I have a stable full of them?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"For how long?" Ginny asked curiously. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Since I was born." Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"No really, how long have you been able to see them for?"  
  
"I told you since I was born. It is a tradition in the Malfoy family, to torture then kill someone as soon as your first male heir is born. Lucky for me I was the first male heir, and lucky for me Father hated the doctor. So even luckier for me the first sounds I remember hearing are the doctors screams, and the first thing I remember seeing is him dying," he said quietly. The three people sitting with him gaped at him. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry Draco, I was just... I thought you were joking. I had no idea you were actually serious."  
  
"It's all right Ginny."  
  
"How many other people have you seen die?" Harry asked softly, staring at his feet.  
  
"Too many to count," Draco answered.  
  
"Have you ever---" Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Harry glaring at her.  
  
"Let's change the subject, shall we?" He asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"No need, we're at the castle," Ginny said as they came to a stop. The door opened.  
  
"See you after dinner," Draco said kissing Hermione and quickly leaving the carriage. The other three got out and watched as he quietly walked up to the castle, shoulders slouched, ignoring everything and everyone around him.  
  
"I never knew," Hermione said shuddering.  
  
"Of course you didn't. How could you have?" Harry said hugging her. "Now let's get to dinner. I'm starving." Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand. Gently he put one arm around Hermione's shoulders and lead her into the Great Hall.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked his sister, sounding annoyed. Quickly she dropped Harry's hand, hoping he hadn't noticed, luckily he didn't.  
  
"I had to talk to Hermione about something," she hissed, indicating the solemn faced girl standing on the other side of Harry. Ron snorted.  
  
"Hello," he said to her coldly. "You and he aren't together again, are you?"  
  
"No, Ron. We aren't," she said with a sigh, sitting down next to him. Harry sat on the other side of her and Ginny sat next to him.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want to talk to anyone who was with him." Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's true. Any one who wants to be with that bastard is not worth my time."  
  
"You don't mean that... do you?" Ginny asked looking and sounding very hurt. Harry grabbed her hand under the table.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Ron, shut up," Harry bristled.  
  
"Why don't you make-"  
  
"Shh! The sorting has started," Hermione interjected And indeed it had. During their argument the hat had already sang it's song. They blushed, realizing they had talked through it. Luckily no one had been listening to them.  
  
"Ashline, Frank," McGonagall called. A young sandy-blonde haired boy walked nervously up to the stool. He sat there, with the hat over his head for three minutes before it said, =Hufflepuff!= `Brenton, Luis.` =Ravenclaw!= `Byrd, Melissa` =Slytherin!= `Calvin, Jules.` =Slytherin= `Devenstire, Alex.` =Ravenclaw!= `Geoffrey, Haileigh.` =Gryffindor!= `Kingsley, Meghan.` =Ravenclaw!= `Mackenzie, Tyler.` =Slytherin!= `Newman, Albert.` =Hufflepuff!= `Nods, Lizbeth.` =Hufflepuff!= `Rajakelila, Elizabeth.` =Gryffindor!= `Rajakelila, Joshua.` =Slytherin!= ` Socair, Rachel.` =Gryffindor!= `Taber, Jesse.` =Hufflepuff= `Tygre, Kel.` =Slytherin!= `Utah, Catherine.` =Gryffindor= 'Vaughn, Fala.` =Slytherin!= 'Waterford, Daphne.` =Ravenclaw!= `Westley, Balire.` = Gryffindor!= `Yeetisha, Craig.` =Ravenclaw!= 'Yelats, Zachery.` =Slytherin!= `Zaire, Kalvin.` =Hufflepuff!= `Zytre, John` =Slytherin!=  
  
The hall burst into applause as the last student was sorted. Everyone looked expectently at the teachers table. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Let's eat!" Everyone cheered again as the tables became loaded with everyone's favourite food.  
  
"I'm glad that we will be gone most of the year. Eight new Slytherins!" Hermione exclaimed helping herself too some potatoes.  
  
"And only five new Gryffindors," Harry said sadly.  
  
"It's weird," Ginny said, "There are twins, that are in two different houses, and not just any two different houses, but Slytherin and Gryffindor, they seemed really close too." Harry shrugged and Hermione looked thoughtful. The group continued eating in silence.  
  
Fianlly Dumbldore stood up and the plated disappered.  
  
"As most of you know, this is when I normally give my 'welcome to Hogwarts' speech." Everyone groaned, people were unusual tired tonight, and all anyone wanted to do was go to bed. Dumbledore laughed and his eyes twinkled. "However, it is later then we normally end and I can see that you are all tired, so the speech shall wait until tomorrw." Everyone stared at him shocked, before cheering and whopping. Dumbledore held his hand up and the hal fell silent. "If the 5th through 7th years will stay for a moment, I need to talk to you. Everyone else may leave." Benches scrapped as the 1st-4th years scrambled to get out of the hall. The heads of each house left as well.  
  
"As you know the 7th years are all going on a trip this year." They all nodded, greatly resenting the younger students who got to go to bed. "Before you leave you must see your headsof house and recieve your assignment. You will all be leaving at different times, depending on when the schools you chose to go to start. You are required to live at a school for witches and wizards like yourself, however you must visit at least one muggle school. The majority of you will be arriving at your detination by floo. Several of you, however will have to take either planes or trains to your detination.  
  
"You people will be leaving on the 10th of September. You leave from our local trainstation from where you will go back to Kingscross. Those of you who have a flight to catch will then go with Professor McGonagall to the airport. The rest will catch your respected train from Kings Cross.  
  
"Those of you who are flooing, will be leaving between the 3rd and the 12th. Under no circumstances will you be able to switch groups or locations. There will be a meeting tomorrow at 3 that all 7th years need to attend where your exact assignments will be discussed in greater detail.  
  
"7th years may now leave, 5th and 6th years I must ask you to stay a little longer. Don't forget to get your assignments," he said as the four heads of houses returned.  
  
"I'll get ours," Hermione said running over to McGonagall. Ron followed.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded. "Ok. We'll wait for five minutes, if you aren't done by then we're leaving." Quickly he glanced over torward Ron to make sure he wasn't looking and bent down and kissed Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, waving his envolope.  
  
"Gotta go," he whispered and hurried over to her. He tore open his envelope.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"The United States," Harry and Ron replied together. Hermione squealed.  
  
"So am I! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"I'm sure," Ron replied sarcastically. "I think Dumbledore might want us to leave."  
  
"Oh right," she said. Draco was waiting for them right outside the door.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"Waiting for Hermione," he said before turning to her. "Where are they going?" He asked her.  
  
"They're going with us."  
  
"You're joking! We have to go with him?"  
  
"Yes, Weasley, you do. Now can we plaese go to bed?"  
  
"We have to wait for Ginny."  
  
"Oh right, wouldn't want to leave your little girlfriend behind, would we Potter?"  
  
"You're what?" Ron seethed.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said. Ron, who was already in a bad mood, became enraged, and pulled out his wand. Next thing anyone knew, Harry was being blasted against a wall, where he hit his head with a sickening crack.  
  
"I have wanted to do that for so long," Ron said happily. Out of no where Draco's fist connected with the side of his face. "What the hell?" Ron said, getting to his feet, raising his wand again. Hermione ran in between Draco and Ron, trying to stop them from killing each other. Ron, who didn't seem to notice, blasted them both against the wall, they landed in a neat pile on top of Harry.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered, realizing what he had just done.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny gasped from the doorway. Behind her stood the remainder of the people left in the hall. McGonagall stepped forward.  
  
"These three need to be brought to the hospital wing," she said indicating the pile on the ground. "Ron, you will come with me and the headmaster." Silently he nodded his head and followed McGonagall. Dumbledore muttered hurried instructions to Snape before following them. Two of the remaining teachers and Ginny levitated Harry, Draco and Hermione, and solemnly brought them down to see Madam Pomfrey.  
******  
  
a/n-i have (obviously) decided to continue writing. This chapter especially towards the end, is probably not very well-ly edited, becasue my computer is being an ass and the spellcheck isn't working and it's not letting me change anything. Sorry to keep you waiting. I think i was supposed to update a week or so ago.  
  
Do you guys like it when Harry and Draco are getting along/friends? I think it is kind of nice, but i also like them when they hate each other.  
  
I'm realy tired and really need to get to bed, so thank you to all my reviewers, if you had any questions or anything I was suppose to anwser I will anwser them in the next chapter. 


	9. Of Punishment, Baggage Boys, and Pleasan...

_Special thanks to Katie, DracosGirlOnly and Chelsea for prompting me to finish this chapter. Without them I probably wouldn't have updated for another 2 months._

_This chapter contains some serious OOC-ness. So don't get all mad about it. Please_

_I was supposed to add two more chapters but during the time I was going to write chp 10 was the last couple of days of my trip, especially the bus rides and the 11-hour plane trip. Unfortunately, I was really sick during those two days and didn't get the chapter written. I also had to re-write chp 9. So sorry about that and about the fact this was supposed to be posted like err... a decade ago (ok so not really a decade, but a really long time.)_

_When I started writing this I completely forgot that J.K.R sets the books a couple years back. So the story is taking place in 2004_/_2005. Hits head for stupid mistake_

* * *

Chapter 9- Of Punishment, Baggage Boys and Pleasant Surprises.

_**thought**_

_Lyrics_

Draco drew in a deep breath. He was getting agitated and he really didn't like the direction this conversation was going in. He was beginning to seriously regret ever mentioning the Thestrals. He wasn't even thinking when he said it. Now Ginny's voice was echoing in his head continually asking him 'for how long?'

"Since I was born," he replied, his voice emotionless. He heard Hermione let out a nervous laugh next to him. He also felt her cautiously edging towards him. He looked over at her. Silently she was pleading with him to say that he was joking. Draco read the plea very clearly through her eyes and sighed inwardly. He would have liked nothing better than to say he was joking. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"No really, how long have you been able to see them for?" Ginny pressured. Based on the expressions on their faces Draco could tell that Harry was the only person who believed him, and he only half believed.

Draco considered not answering her. Staring gloomily out the window until they reached the castle seemed to be a really good idea to him right about now. Actually doing almost anything else seemed to be a really good idea to him, that's how much he didn't want to talk about it. But the desperate look on Hermione's face made him change his mind. "I told you, since I was born," he said, suddenly he found his shoes to be very interesting. Next thing he knew, he was filling them in on the Malfoy 'first-male-heir-to-be-born' tradition. He looked up as he finished talking and was greeted by three very white and shaken faces. As if through a layer of ice, Draco felt Hermione throw her arms around him. A very stricken looking Ginny opened her mouth to start spewing an apology.

"It's all right, Ginny," he said reassuringly as soon as she started babbling. In truth, he hadn't really been listening. Instead he was thinking about the morbid everyday life that came with being a Malfoy.

Death, to the people in the carriage with him, seemed to be a very disturbing topic of conversation. He wasn't even sure whether or not Hermione and Ginny could even see the Thestrals. Whereas, to Draco, it had been considered rare if he did not witness a death at least once a week while he was growing up. He smiled fondly at the memory of when Lucius went a whole 2 weeks without killing anyone. Everyone thought Lucius had either gone stark raving mad or was dying because, not only was it considered scandalous to go that long with killing, it was also unheard of.

_**As long as no one asks me how many people I have seen die then it'll be fine.** _There was a brief silence.

"How many other people have you seen die?" Harry asked hesitantly, staring out the window. It was all Draco could do to keep himself from bashing his head against the window, or hexing his ex-enemy senseless. He felt anger rising rapidly in his chest and hurriedly tried to quench it. Instead he set about trying to figure out roughly how many people he had seen killed.

_**Once a week from the time I was 4 until I went to Hogwarts. That's 7 years. 7 times 52 is 364. Then there was that 'massacre' I got to watch and that would be about another 20 people or so, making it around 384. Can't forget about the muggle hunt Father brought me on, twice, so, plus another 20. That would be about 404. And every Christmas he goes on a killing spree, which is about 25 each time. 25 times 14 is 350. 754. Oh and the time...** _Draco was quite glad he was very good at arithmetic. All in all it only took him about 5 seconds (a/n I did say he was very good) to come up with his answer, which was somewhere in the lower 2,000's.

"Too many to count," he answered. This was, in part, true because he honestly couldn't count every time. His memory wasn't good enough for that. That and he didn't care to find out how much farther he could make Ginny's jaw drop.

His earlier desire to stare gloomily out the window returned to him. This time, however, he let the desire take over. Longingly he thought of his bed in the Slytherin dorm, his Slytherin friends and his Slytherin lifestyle.

But his lifestyle wasn't Slytherin. He lived a Malfoy/Death Eater life. Or, more precisely, a Malfoy/Death Eater-to-be life. And, for the most part he loved it, especially the Malfoy part of it. There was just something about the authority, respect, Dark Magic and the endless amounts of money that appealed to him. Not that there weren't parts of his life that he wouldn't change, the endless amounts of balls and dinner parties he was required to attend, and being dragged off to a Death Eater meeting when he was just about engage in other more pleasurable activities for example. But in the end, the high points outweighed the low and, in his opinion, his life was pretty good.

He felt the carriage begin to slow and as soon as it stopped he jumped up from his seat. "See you after dinner," he said kissing Hermione before quickly exiting the carriage. He shivered against the cold night air. Had he been paying any attention, he would have realized that nearly everyone was staring at him and that eager whispers were following him. However he had gone deaf to the world before he had walked two steps and the only thought he had on his mind was to get the Great Hall, which he could have done with his eyes closed.

Heavily he sat down at his respectful table and dragged himself back into the real world. He saw Blaise and Pansy pushing through the crowd out of the corner of his eye. Sighing loudly he got to his feet and left the hall. Battling the swarms of people intent on getting to the opening feast he made his way towards his Slytherin home.

"I do believe I was talking to you," and irritated voice said. The person hissed as Draco, who was still ignoring everything and everyone (including Peeves who had thrown mouldy fruit at him as he passed by), walked into him. "Mister Malfoy!"

"Sorry Professor Snape," he replied without even looking up.

"You should be very grateful that McGonagall is not the head of your house. As it is you shall be receiving a weeks worth of detention.

"Why?" Draco sneered. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You are wandering the corridors when you are supposed to be at the feast and you are out of uniform."

"How am I out of uniform? What am I wearing that I am not supposed to be? Is it the socks? Dammit, I knew Father should have gotten me the other ones!" Draco exclaimed hysterically, his eyes wide.

"No I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, it is not your socks," Snape replied slowly. He was starting to think that Draco needed to go to the hospital wing. "It's not even what you are wearing; it's more of what you are _not _wearing."

"What I'm not-?" Draco asked looking down at himself and shaking his head in confusion. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Shit, my robes!"

"And where might they be?" Snape asked, now thinking that St. Mungo's might be more appropriate for the boy in front of him. The scowl on Snape's face was beginning to seriously annoy Draco.

"I must have left them in my trunk," he said blushing lightly. "I swear it won't ever happen again. I was just kind of distracted on the train," he explained hastily.

"I'm sure. If you go to dinner right now I shall only deduct 20 points from Slytherin and you shall not receive detention." Draco merrily shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. He heard Snape let out an exasperated sigh behind him then watched as a cloak materialized in front on him and gracefully settled on his shoulders.

He couldn't help but grimace once the fabric touched his bare skin. It was rough and scratchy. It was nothing at all like the silk ones he had become accustomed to. And the smell... it was simply putrid. _His_ robes always smelled very nicely, often times of vanilla, as that was his fragrance of choice.

He arrived to the Great Hall late. He was very grateful for this. This way very few people noticed him walk in because they were all enjoying their dinner and talking to their friends. Blaise and Pansy were among the few people to notice his entrance and the look of relief on their faces was exceedingly evident.

Dinner was a very sombre affair at the Slytherin table. Part of it was because Slytherins tend to be like that. But mostly it was because Draco was shooting death glares at anyone who talked too loudly, laughed, or smiled. Even the first years, which knew no one in the school save each other, knew that if a platinum blonde Slytherin told you to do something, or gave you a death glare, you did it what they wanted. The likelihood that that platinum blonde was a Malfoy was high, and nobody messed with the Malfoys, except Parkinson's and Zabini's. This was perhaps why Blaise and Pansy were the only people at the table who were talking throughout all of dinner.

* * *

Nervously Ron paced back and forth outside the door to the headmaster's office. His conversation with Dumbledore hadn't gone too well, mainly due to the fact that he had no idea what to say. Too help matters along more his mum and dad had arrived five minutes ago, and neither of them was too happy.

Had he really wanted to, he could press his ear against the door, listened very hard and found out everything going on inside the office. But, he figured, if his mum had anything important to say he would probably be able to hear her even if he was outside at the Quidditch pitch. Further more he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what was going on.

"He did what?!?" A shrill voice shrieked, causing him to wince. Obviously Professor McGonagall had just finished telling them what had happened.

The door creaked open to reveal Professor McGonagall's stern face. "Get in here!" She snapped.

"Could I just stay out here?" He asked. The look on her face was one of pure anger and he knew he had no choice but to go in. Meekly he walked inside. He had barely gotten both his feet in the door and took in the sight of Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and his parents standing in the room before his mother had started yelling at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE ALREADY IN A LOT OF TROUBLE. SO HELP ME IF I DON'T-"

"Molly! That is quite enough!" Arthur Weasly scolded his wife. Ron shot his father a half awed half thankful glance. That was the first time he had ever heard father stand up to his mother. Molly glared at her husband but stopped yelling and settled on muttering to herself. Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly and the ginger haired women's piercing gaze immediately focused on him. Ron shrunk into the shadows, hoping that his parents would forget about him.

"I for one," Snape drawled, "think that Mr. Weasly should be expelled." Ron rolled his eyes; of course Snape thought that he should be expelled.

"I agree," Molly said.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted. Ron froze. His mother was actually agreeing with Snape? The thought filled him with rage.

"Thank you for the support mother," he sneered. Molly glared sharply at him. Instead of retreating further into the shadows, as he typically would have done, he stared back defiantly.

"Minerva and I," Dumbledore began, hoping to interrupt the argument between mother and son before it got too heated, "think that Mr. Weasly shall not be expelled, as of yet." Ron and Arthur sighed in relief. Snape and his mum wore identical looks of anger on their faces. "We have decided that Misters Potter and Malfoy and Ms. Granger will decide his punishment instead."

Ron appeared to be the only person in the room who understood that having them decide his punishment would be even worse than having Dumbledore decide. Sure, he could probably persuade Hermione to let him off easily, but Harry and Malfoy... He shuddered. He would rather have Dumbledore expel him.

"Leave it up to his peers to decide? Have you lost it? Especially with two of them being his friends!" Snape seethed. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"We shall see. We shall see," was all he said with a knowing look in his eyes. And with that he dismissed them.

What happened?" Ginny demanded as soon as Ron had entered the common room. He sighed and collapsed on the couch next to his little sister. "That bad, huh?" she asked softly. "You(r?) getting expelled?" Weakly Ron shook his head.

"He's leaving it up to Harry, 'Mione, and Draco to decide," he said miserably. Ginny looked faintly surprised. "I'm screwed! Harry hates me because I have been being such an ass about him and Hermione! Malfoy already would love to see me dead, and I ruined his robs!" He cried in anguish.

"Those weren't his," Ginny said. Ron looked at her curiously. "The robes, they couldn't have been his. He wasn't wearing any," she explained with a giggle. "He forgot to put them on before we got off the train. I was going to tell him before we got up to the castle but things got a little tense in the carriage and it just never happened. And he wouldn't have had time to go down to the dungeons and get to his trunk." Ron let out a sigh.

"That's good," Ron said at last. Ginny mmh'mm-ed and they drifted into an awkward silence. "Have you seen them?" Ron asked apprehensively. Ginny nodded. "And...?"

"It looks a lot worse than it really is," She answered. Ron shot her a look that quite clearly said that he wanted to know, in bluntest terms how bad the damage he had caused was. Ginny sighed. "I won't lie to you. If it weren't for magic, the blows to their heads could have been fatal. But since they got to the hospital wing on time they'll be fine. There was a hell of a lot of blood in the corridor though. I would avoid Filch for a couple years if I were you."

"Can I see them?"

"Not yet. It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. I'll bring you to see them, but not until they wake up, which should be tomorrow. G'night," she said before walking up to her dormitory.

But they didn't wake up the next day, or the day after that, or even the day after that. In fact, it was five days before they even started coming to again, and then it would only be for a couple seconds. It wasn't until the sixth day, at a very early hour, that the first of the three, Hermione, actually awoke.

By three o'clock that afternoon both Harry and Hermione were well enough to be able to leave. Madam Pomfrey, however, insisted that they stay another night. Draco, on the other hand, was still out cold; and hadn't shown any sign of movement within the last six days.

"Shouldn't Draco, you know, have woken up by now? What's wrong with him?" She demanded. She had been glancing over at the fair-haired boy every ten minutes since 3:30 that morning and was yet to see any sign of him being alive, other than the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"He should be coming too shortly," Madam Pomfrey reassured, bustling over to the boy.

"You have been saying that for days!" Ginny groaned snuggling closer to Harry. "You said that about all of them!" Harry nodded in agreement, although he hadn't personally heard her saying it.

"Mr. Malfoy's injuries were significantly more substantial than yours were. Therefore, he is taking longer to heal. Don't worry; he should be waking up within the hour."

"What is going to happen to Ron? Or has happened to him?" Hermione asked sounding distressed.

"He hasn't been expelled yet. He has gotten loads of house points taken away. I think we're at –300 points right now." Harry groaned. "Dumbledore and McGonagall decided it would be up to you three to decide what consequences he has to face for his stupid behaviour. I don't think either of them knew what to do, especially after Mum and Dad got here. Mum was really pissed. She even agreed with Snape when he said the Ron should be expelled.

Harry took a moment to think about this before his face broke into a devious grin. "We get to punish Ron? That's bloody awesome!" Ginny sadly shook her head, but remained quite. She knew that whatever she had to say wouldn't change they're minds.

"Where am I?" A groggy voice asked from the bed next to Hermione. "And why does my head hurt so bloody much?'

"Draco!" Hermione and Ginny shouted.

"Your brother," he began, turning towards Ginny, "he attacked me, didn't he? He got mad because I accidentally let it slip that you and Harry were more than friends." Ginny nodded. "Why's Hermione here?"

"I stepped in-between you and Ron. My head hit the wall and I became unconscious," she said quietly.

"What happened to Weasly? He get expelled?"

"No, Dumbledore is leaving it up to you three to decide what happened to him. He didn't agree with mum when she agreed with Snape that he should be expelled," Ginny explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not only had Hermione and Draco, but some of the Gryffindor students had also been wondering and asked her.

"Ms. Weasly, go inform Professor Dumbledore that Mr. Malfoy is conscious. He said he wanted to know the moment it happened," Madam Pomfrey commanded. Ginny nodded, kissed Harry goodbye, and scurried out the door.

Twenty-five minutes later Ginny was back, this time with Dumbledore and Ron on either side of her. Dumbledore, as usually, looked vaguely amused and both Ron and Ginny looked apprehensive. Harry offered a sly smirk; making Ron visibly flinch and Ginny look surprised. He shook his head in answer to Ginny's questioning look and mouthed 'wait, you'll see.' She sighed as a reassuring smile lit his face.

"Can we have a couple minutes please, Professor?" Harry asked politely. Dumbledore looked at him a moment before nodding his head.

"I will be back in twenty minutes. Please try and refrain from killing each other until I return," Dumbledore said jovially before quietly exiting the room.

The group sat in silence for several minutes, nervously staring at one another. Well Hermione and Ron were staring nervously at each other. Ginny and Harry had been staring earlier, but soon decided their efforts should go into looking hungrily at each other and trying to resist the urge to ravish each other senseless then and there. Draco was sitting on his bed, muttering obscenities as he applied liberal amounts of gel to his hair in attempt to get it back to normal, something that Pomfrey had neglected to do during his six day sleep.

"I don't think Ron should be punished," Hermione said finally, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?!?' The four of them asked in unison.

"I said 'I don't think Ron should be punished'," she repeated slowly.

"No bloody way!" Draco burst out savagely. "I have spent the first week of term in the hospital wing because of him! Pomfrey has been washing my hair with _CHEAP_ shampoo and now it's ruined! I was scheduled to have a manicure day after we got back and now look at my nails!" He shouted holding his hands out for all to see. "There is no way that an action that caused such dire consequences will go unpunished. No fucking way!" He finished his rant and looked around the room. The look of fury on his face only increased when he saw how hard Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were trying to not burst into a fit of laughter. "I can assure you there is nothing even remotely funny about this!"

"Of course not," Harry said with a snicker. "But I do agree with Draco, Ron should be punished. Think about it, if Draco had done the same exact thing to us last year we would have been doing everything in out power to get him thrown into Azkaban, or at least expelled."

"But Ron's been your friend for seven years! You can't possibly want to see him expelled!" Hermione protested.

"First off, Hermione, he _was_ my friend, past tense. Thanks to a certain vain blonde Slytherin git, however, we are no longer friends," Harry pointed out. His last statement was met by a disapproving 'Harry!' from Hermione, a 'hey!' from Draco, and appreciative snickers from Ron and Ginny.

"You do know that I am in the room, right?" Draco asked as soon as the snickering had stopped. Hermione found herself thinking that Draco was very cute when he got insulted.

"I did know, so I kept it nice," he replied before continuing his previously reasoning. "But, Hermione does have a point. Ron and I were friends for a long time. It was five years, not seven, though."

"It was from the beginning of first year until the end of last year, that's six years," Hermione corrected.

"No, Ron and I weren't friends for the second part of last year. Plus there is the time we were fighting in 4th. So, that's only 5 years. But that's really not the point. The point is that Ron and I _had_ been best friends. Now he is like the brother that I have come to hate. And even though Mrs. Weasley, seemingly, has no problem with seeing her family expelled, I do," he finished, rather more passionately than he meant to.

"That was beautiful, Potter," Draco mocked. "And maybe, for your next lecture you can say something about how even the most evil gits have a heart and, as long as you can set aside your differences, forget your past, and break through his barrier you can find out what a truly kind, caring, loving, wonderful guy he really is."

"Sod off, Draco," Hermione scolded playfully.

"Actually, I was planning on a 'help save the animals!' type thing for my next speech, but that's even better. Thanks for the idea, I'll remember to credit you, Malfoy," Harry replied. Draco bowed his head in thanks.

"Weren't you deciding what was going to happen to my brother?" Ginny asked, lifting her head off Harry's shoulder so she could look around the room at everyone.

"You're quite right. Ron, step outside and wait there until Ginny comes to get you," Harry commanded. Ron got up and walked slowly out the door, hoping that Ginny wouldn't be out to get him for a while.

"We should see if we can arrange for detention at whatever school we're going to," Draco purposed once the door had swung shut. "What school are we going to anyhow?" Hermione and Harry bother shrugged.

"That's an excellent idea, Malfoy," Harry agreed. "But I have an even better one," he added with a smirk.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "You're going to miss your plane." They had arrived at King's Cross later then they had expected to, putting everyone to their nerves end. Then the Piccadilly line, which was to bring the group to Heathrow, had been experiencing some problems. 

It was now 9:43 and their aeroplane departed at 10:37. It was advised to those flying internationally to be at the airport at least two hours early.

"Come on, Ron," Harry shouted over his shoulder, barely holding back a snicker. "What in the world is taking you so long?"

"I dunno, Harry. But it couldn't possible have anything to do with the 13 luggage articles I have to drag around, now would it?"

"13? You're only supposed to be carrying the stuff that me, Harry, and Draco brought. Not the whole group!" Hermione said in alarm.

"We _are_ carrying our own stuff," Blaise said, indicating the bags he and Susan Bones, who was also in their group, were dragging behind them.

"I only brought 3, and Harry brought 2..." Hermione said pensively. "How many did you bring, Draco?"

"Eight," he answered unblushingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You do not need to bring that much _stuff _with you!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes I did!" He protested.

"Do you all have your passports?" McGonagall asked as they the check-in counter. Harry took his luggage off the trolley Ron was wheeling and brought it up to the counter.

"This is only for people travelling first class, young man," the women at the counter sneered after she looked at the teen-age slouching in front of her.

"I am travelling first class," he said calmly, handing her his passport and ticket. She blushed.

"Beg pardon. But generally only the likes of him," she said pointing at Draco, who was standing very tall and dressed in very fine silk, "travel first class here on The Queen's Royal Airline." Harry shrugged. In the line next to him Susan was having the same sort of problem, as was Hermione who was two counters down and Ron, who was on the other side of him.

"What took you guys so long?" Draco asked once he had checked his 8 bags.

"Not everyone is excepted as first class passengers as easily as you and Zabini are," Ron spat. He had had the most problem's getting checked in.

"You're plane leaves in 30 minutes," McGonagall reminded them. Ron sighed and heaved Harry's carry on bag higher up his back. Hermione had taken pity on him and was carrying her own bag, something he was very grateful for because her bag looked like it weighed a ton. Draco, however had not been so considerate and had made Ron carry his nearly over-flowing dragon skin bag. Ron shook his head and picked up his own bag with his free hand. He got quite a lot of stares as he tottered off after his group, who were a good 25 strides ahead of him.

* * *

"Wake up Draco," Hermione said, gently shaking the beautiful blonde awake. He mumbled something in his sleep and shifted farther away from her. "We're almost there," she added, shaking him harder. He swatted her hand away. "Ron, wake him up," she commanded. 

Ron pinched Draco hard in the side. With a yelp Draco shot up and began cussing. Ron quickly ducked away and well out of reach from the angry youth.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco yelled, causing the other passengers in their cabin to look at him oddly. Ignoring them he continued to yell. "You could have asked me nicely to wake up; you didn't have to fucking pinch me!"

"I did ask you nicely to wake up, you just ignored me," Hermione explained "So I decided Ron would be able to do a much more efficient job than I was doing."

"Why were you trying to wake me up anyway?" He asked, calming down a little.

"We're going to be landing in a little under twenty minutes. And I thought you might want to see the city from the air."

"Well you were wrong, Granger," he snapped. "I would have preferred to sleep than see the city. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine! Do what you want, I really don't care!" She said angrily. Trying her hardest not to cry. They hadn't even landed in the States and all ready she and Draco were fighting. Harry noticed her efforts and motioned for her to come and join him in his seat. With a glance back at Draco she stood up and walked forward the two rows separating her from her long time best friend.

"You all right?" He asked her once she stopped in front of him. She shrugged and made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. "You all right?" He tried again. This time she nodded her head. "If you were all right you would not have tears in your eyes," he pointed out.

"It's nothing," she reassured him. "Draco and I just got into a little fight. No big deal. I'm letting him get to me again," she said shaking her head. "I gotta stop doing that." Harry nodded in agreement. "At least now I know never to try and wake him up," she added with a small laugh. Harry joined in with her. She threw her arms around him in a grateful hug. "I love you, Harry James Potter, you're my best friend," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. "And you're mine too." And it was in that moment that they realized, although only on a subconscious level, that there love for each other was strictly a love of friendship. Together they watched as New York City slowly began showing itself on the horizon.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat," a flight attendant said to Hermione 15 minutes later. "We're about to begin our descent." Hermione nodded and went back to her seat. It was another 10 minutes before the plane touched down and another 5 minutes until they were at the gate. Once again she shook Draco, this time more reluctantly than before. He looked around sleepily.

"Are we finally getting off this forsaken piece of machinery?" He asked. Hermione held back a laugh and nodded. "Good, Weasley, get my bag would you?" Ron rolled his eyes but got Draco's bag nonetheless. He stood up and stretched his lithe body. Hermione couldn't help but stare as his muscles rippled under his shirt. He shot her a sexy grin before joining the line of people getting off the plane.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked Hermione 45 minutes later as they waited for the rest of their group to clear customs. She had been acting rather skittish around him since they got to the airport and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had done.

"No, why would you say that?" She asked in an uncharacteristically tight voice.

"Because you have been doing everything short of avoiding me since we landed!"

"Well you didn't do anything!"

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He demanded.

"I'm talking to you right now!" She pointed out.

"I can't fix whatever I did, if you don't tell me what I did wrong!" He exclaimed, getting very exasperated.

"I said you didn't do anything! And if you did it's not my fault you're too dense to remember!" She returned her voice raised a little more than usual, but not quite at a yell. She was hoping Draco would follow her example and keep his voice low as well; she really didn't want to deal with security.

"Fine! Don't tell me. I'll be waiting by the baggage claim, Granger," He said in a huff. "I'll try and find your other boyfriend while I'm there. That is where he said he would be meeting us, right?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and followed the signs point to baggage claim.

"You leave James out of this!" She shouted after him. Blushing when an elderly couple looked at her oddly. She shrugged and went back to waiting.

One by one Blaise, Susan, Ron, and Harry, passed customs. When Harry arrived he looked around making sure everyone was there before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute, where's Draco?" He asked. Looking back over his classmates and realizing the Slytherin was not with them.

"He went ahead to get the baggage," Hermione replied in a clipped voice. Harry could tell from her flushed cheeks and angry face that they had been fighting, again.

"Save me the trouble," Ron muttered. Hermione offered a sympathetic smile before turning and heading off in the same directions as Draco went in a little under 10 minutes ago. "Come on. We should go help him."

The baggage claim room was very crowded when they got there. Desperately they began combing it for either Draco or for James, who was picking them up.

"I think I see him," Ron said, disappointment dripping from his voice. It was clear he had been hoping that Draco had gotten lost somewhere in J.F.K and that they would never be able to find him again. Carefully they weaved a path in the direction Ron was pointing in. When they reached Draco they were surprised to see all of their luggage piled neatly around him.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" He asked sourly. After checking the piles the group shook their head. Still amazed that Draco would do something so servant like.

"You know you didn't have to do this," Hermione commented. Draco shrugged and looked off into the crowd.

"I think you're boyfriend is waiting for us by the door," he said to Hermione. "Weasley, you might want to start brining this stuff over there.

"I'll go with you, you don't know what he looks like," Hermione offered. Ron groaned and began to drag one of Harry's duffel's over towards the door.

"Good idea, Granger," Draco said loud enough so she could hear him as she followed Ron. A faint blush crept up her cheeks, but she continued walking as though she didn't hear.

"How you doing, Hermione?" James asked, embracing her in a warm hug, once she was near enough. "The van is right outside. I can start loading stuff into it. Here's a cart to help make getting your stuff from here to there easier," he said helpfully. Ron dumped the luggage he was dragging, accepted the cart and went back to where he had jus come from. "Want to help me with this, Hermione?" He asked, indicating the duffel that was lying on the ground between them. She shrugged her shoulders and lifted one end of the bag up. James grabbed the other end and between the two of them they carried the huge bag out to the rather roomy van just outside the door.

"You all right?" He asked as they heaved it up into the trunk.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She cried.

"You do look a little upset, and kind of pissed off."

"It's nothing; I just got into a fight with Draco, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hermione. Hope things work out for the two of you." She could only nod in agreement. Although she couldn't help but notice that he used her first name, something Draco hadn't done for the past hour.

They sat on the edge of the car and caught up with what had happened in each other's lives since the last time they had talked. Whenever Ron brought out another cart they would move the items from it to the back of the van and then go back to talking until Ron came out again.

"Done!" Ron exclaimed after the fifth load. He collapsed against the van and stared at the sky.

"Nice car," Draco drawled leading the group out the door.

"Gets the job done," James answered patting the old hippie style van fondly. It was black with red and yellow hearts, stars, and flames painted on to it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He had a fairly good idea as to who the young man was, but it was the easiest way to stop the fight that was about to start between him and Draco.

"So sorry. My name is James Diggory. You can call me James. I already know Draco and you're Harry Potter, but I'm afraid I don't know the other three."

"Ronald Weasley, you can call him Ron. Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini," Harry said, pointing to each one in turn. They nodded and muttered a hello to the relative stranger.

"Nice to meet you all. Not meaning to rush you guys or anything, but we should probably get going. Home is about four hours from here and, although I expect it won't be, New York City traffic can be horrible." James opened one of the doors and they all pilled in. Once everyone was content with who they were sitting with, Susan, Ron and Blaise in the very back, then Draco, Hermione, and Harry in the middle, James climbed into the front seat.

"You're driving?" Harry asked in alarm. He didn't know James very well, but he hardly looked old enough to have a license, plus he seemed like he would be one of the daring driver types. James laughed.

"Do I look like I'm on the driver's side?" He asked. They peered in the front and shook their heads. He was on the opposite side from where the steering wheel was. In front of the wheel sat another man, who looked to be about 40 or so.

"This is my driver, his name is Lucas. You can call him Luke, though." Draco nodded in agreement. He might not like the guy, but at least he had other people who did his work for him. "Step on it, Luke." James commanded and they went whizzing out of the parking lot. "It's a long ride. Feel free to fall asleep. Anyone mind if I put in some music?" They shook their heads, curious as to what kind of music he listened to. He popped in a CD and reclined his seat. Within minutes they all went into their own worlds with the music playing softly in the background.

_This__ is my life  
its not what it was before  
all these feelings I've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that I'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
cuz I  
I must be sleeping_

The ride north was very uneventful. For the most part everybody, save the driver, was sleeping. Once Hermione awoke rather abruptly and found that her head was resting on Draco's shoulder and she was leaning against him. Hesitantly she tried to pull away; she still wasn't sure where they stood after their fight earlier in the day. She quickly realized that pulling away was not really an option she had because Draco was holding her in a tight embrace, and every time she moved, he would move with her.

Draco woke up when they were about 10 minutes away from their destination. He looked out the window on his left and saw trees that went on for miles. Out the window on the right was a beautiful lake that shined like obsidian in the pale light of the moon.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly. Hermione and Harry, who had been whispering quietly together instantly stopped and looked at him as though asking him if he had heard them talking.

"We are in the Adirondacks. We're about five minutes from campus. My house will be another five minutes after that."

"You're house?" Harry asked confused. "I thought you lived on campus."

"Well it's not really my house. I live there with my other housemates, who you will meet either later tonight or tomorrow. Only one of them is in right now. And yes, we do live on campus. We just chose to live in a house instead of in the dorm."

"You mean you had the money to," Draco muttered. James grinned.

"Yeah, that too." They drove on in silence for another couple of miles.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, pointing at a dark shadow ahead.

"Panther," James replied, shaking his head. "I thought I told him to stay inside the grounds.

"I've seen a panther before, and that's no panther," Hermione commented. "It looks more like a-"

"Dragon," Draco finished for her.

"I never said it _was_ a panther. The dragon is our school symbol. Panther is our school mascot. I'd advise you to avoid him the best you can, at least for a little while. He's not exactly domesticated." Panther let out a loud cry and heaved a breath of flame at a couple of nearby trees. "We had to fire-proof everything when we got him four years ago. He has quite a temper."

"Kind of like another dragon we know," Blaise teased giving Draco a cheeky grin. Draco glared but chose not to answer him.

"We're here," James announced. The car came to a stop in front of a huge marble door. _Scoill Obbeeys _was written into the door. Chiselled below it were runes that not even Draco knew.

"What language is that??" Hermione asked.

"The name is in Gaelic. The runes are that of the Elder Futhark. They read 'May you fly with the strength of a dragon'. Underneath is the rune Naudhiz." Hermione nodded her head, although she hadn't really understood what he meant.

There was a loud grinding sound as the two massive doors were pulled open. Beyond them the woods rolled on for what seemed like an eternity until they broke into a clearing where a building that was a little smaller then Malfoy Manor sat. The car rumbled onwards, this time at a much slower rate.

"Welcome to Scoill Obbeeys," James said cheerfully. The van pulled up to into a circular drive in front of what now looked like a rather large lodge. Yellow lights shone out the 54 windows on the front of the building in a warm and welcoming manner.

"Luke just needs to tell them that we're back. Then we can continue to my place," James explained as the driver cut the engine. Luke got out of the car and walked up the stone path to the door. He stood there for 30 seconds before he was let in.

During the five minutes he was gone the car got very cold. Hermione was shivering so badly that Draco was beginning to worry about her. Harry glared at him before wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to provide the girl with warmth. Draco couldn't help but be jealous, although he tried desperately not to show it.

"Why is it so cold?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It's been uncharacteristically cold around here. Hasn't it been in England?"

"Yeah," Blaise said thinking back to the day in Diagon Alley. "It has been."

"It's freeeeezin' in here!" Luke commented as he got back into the van. "Why didn't you keep the heat on?" He asked James.

"Because you had the keys?"

"You're not a fucking muggle from Pete's sake! Use magic," Luke said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"So sorry," James apologized as he took out his wand and hit the dashboard. A burst a flame spat out of the centre of the steering wheel. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Very funny. You better be glad that it's a rule that everything that belongs to this damn school has to be fireproof. Or Ms. Cambage would tan your hide in a flash," Luke grumbled.

"Just drive. That is what I am paying you for." The car ride to James's place was rather long, considering they were all on the same campus, although according to James he was living in one of the closer houses due to the fact that they had a muggle living with them who had to be able to get to school everyday. Draco had not taken the news that he would be living with a muggle for the next several months of his life.

"You're expecting _ME_ to live with a _Muggle_?" He asked sounding simply scandalized.

"Muggle's aren't that bad," Harry said at once.

"Yes they are! They're horrible, filthy, incompetent---"

"My cousin is a Muggle, thank you very much, Malfoy," Hermione sneered. "And she is none of those things!"

"I heard she was quite a whore, though."

"How dare you?" Harry gasped. He had quite liked Hermione's cousin. Even though she dressed a little on the... outlandish side.

"We're here," James said loudly over the fighting voices. A loud sigh of relief was released from the very back seat. Once again the engine was cut, although this time everyone got out.

"Come with me, Hermione," James said quietly, holding out his hand. "I have a surprise for you," he added. She looked at him oddly. "I think you'll like it." Finally she relented and took hold of his hand. Once again Draco felt a stab of jealousy and once again he tried to hide it. "Don't worry, I won't rape her," James called over his shoulder. Draco's shoulder's instantly tensed and if it hadn't been for Blaise standing right behind and restraining him he probably would have killed their host right then.

"Calm down," Blaise said tightening the grip on his friends arm. Draco relaxed a little but glared at them until they were inside the house. Blaise had just let go of Draco when a loud shriek was heard from inside the house.

Instantly the four boys recognized it as Hermione's and all charged at the door. There was a lot of tripping and pushing as the all attempted to get into the house first. Harry, who was the fastest and was closet, reached the door first and flung it open with such force that it swung back and slammed closed just as he got inside and right as Draco got there.

He jumped back and swore as the door narrowly missed hitting him. He shook his head and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Blaise grabbed the handle from him and Ron from him.

Harry was stopped in the middle of hallway looking at something in front of him with an amused expression on his face. Draco pushed him aside to see what had caused him to stop.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms flung around a very skimpily dressed girl. Both were laughing and looking very much like Christmas had come early.

"Who is she?" Draco asked Blaise, who was now standing behind him. Blaise shrugged. Hermione let go of the other girl who promptly turned around declared 'Harry!' and gave him a huge hug.

"Who is she?" Draco repeated, although this time in a louder voice.

"That is my _muggle_ cousin, Alex," Hermione said. She had noticed the way Draco had been looking at Alex and hadn't liked it at all.

"Oh," he said with a slight shudder, although his eyes never left the other girl's body.

"We'll be showing you to your rooms now," James said. "Susan, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise you guys come with me."

"And you and Harry can come with me," Alex purred pointing at Draco. "We'll meet in the pit in 15," She called over her shoulder leading the two transfixed men away. Hermione sighed as she Draco left. She loved her cousin dearly, but she couldn't help but feel sick as she watched her unofficial boyfriend look at Alex. It was a look that she knew, no matter what she did, Draco would never send in her direction.

* * *

_A/n-all right. Crappy chapter, I know. I mainly only posted it so you would know I was still alive and working on this story. Also so people would stop asking me when I was going to update next, at least for a little while. Next chapter should be better; there will most certainly be more drama in it at any rate. No idea when it will be posted cuz I'm starting school again soon and this year I'm actually going to have to do my homework and study (something unheard of for me). I'll update as often as possible and luckily, I already have part of the nest chapter written._

_Disclaimer- I own anything that is not owned by someone else and that is my own original idea._

_The song lyrics used in this chapter are from the song So Far Away by Staind. Great song, good band. Enough said._


	10. VSOU

**A/n- If some of the typing bits are a little screwy, like words are running together or some words are missing a letter or two, it's been a very long morning so far and I just spent the past 30 minutes**

**trying to get**

**paragraphs together**

**instead of them looking**

**something like this.**

**Which is, among other things time consuming, and I'm not completly sure I was paying that much attention.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this chappie, I'm sure to some it's long awaited**

* * *

Draco looked around his new room morosely. It wasn't nearly as grand as the one he had at the Manor, but he supposed it would suffice for the time he was there. The bed wasn't quite as large as he was used to, and the colour scheme wasn't to his tastes, but he had plans to remedy that later.

He walked over to what he assumed was the closet and threw the doors open, planning to change before going to 'The Pit', wherever that was. The doors did lead to a rather large walk in closet, though much to his dismay, his clothes were not put away as they should have been.

Quickly scanning the room again he saw his baggage, next to his bed, completely full, just as it had been when he left that morning. Having never unpacked anything in his life, he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to go about said task. Being a logical man, however, he decided that opening his multiple bags would be a good first step. Once this task was accomplished he became a little unsure of exactly what he was supposed to do next.

He stared intently at the first of his eight bags, almost as though he expected it to unpack itself. After a minute of it doing nothing he sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Desembale," he said grumpily, waving his wand in a long swishing movement. Immediately everything began putting itself in its proper place. His 'good' clothes went into the open closet, while his 'everyday' ones folded themselves neatly into drawers, his books all went onto the black bookshelf across from his bed, and his school supplies went onto the mahogany desk next to his bookshelf, his journal flew into a drawer in the bedside table, and all of his toiletries went in through another door to his new bathroom.

Sighing in contentment he followed his toiletries into the bathroom to have a look around and put more gel in his hair.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from his room, looking as wonderful and over gelled as ever. He began wandering back the way he had come down the hall, hoping he would find 'The Pit'. At the end of his hall he turned left onto another hall and went a little ways down that one. He heard voices to his right and went in through the open doorway toward them.

One of the doors a little ways away from him opened up. Hermione stepped out and looked both ways down the hall, not quite sure which way to go.

"Draco!" she cried, upon spotting him. Gracefully he walked the length of the hallway to her and greeted her by pressing a kiss to her lips. "It appears that I am not the only one running late," he said quietly. She blushed and muttered something about having gotten lost. He took her hand and led her down the rest of the hallway, moving in the general direction he thought they were supposed to be going.

"Where are we at now, and where are we going?" Heroine asked seriously as they turned left. "I have no idea where we are, and to 'The Pit', is that not where we were told to meet?" Draco answered.

"That's not what I meant, I know perfectly well what our location and destination are," she snapped.

"Oh?" Draco arched his eyebrow indicating he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I meant our relationship. Because I'm not sure I want to continue on like we are. If I am with you I want commitment. We are in a new place, with many girls you would probably like to shag. I don't want to be the unofficial girlfriend, you know. So I need to know right now, do you want to be my boyfriend, or not?"

Draco thought a moment before answering, "Yes, I do," he replied with an inaudible sigh. As much as he wanted to have sex with every hot American witch he was going to meet, at the moment he wanted to be with Hermione more, besides he could always dump her later.

Much to his surprise she threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Although he had been with her unofficially for a while he still wasn't used to such endearing displays of affection. Openly snogging in public he could deal with, but hugging often was something all together different for him and he wasn't100 percentsure that he liked in very much.

"We should go find the others now, Al might get cranky if we're too late," Hermione advised. Although Draco didn't know the muggle girl very well she seemed like someone who you wouldn't want to see angry.

After getting lost twice, they managed to make it to "The Pit". According to Draco, it wasn't so much that the house was big, as that it had several too many hallways. His house, after all, was much bigger, and he had only gotten lost there a handful of times.

"Where have you guys been?" Alex asked as soon as they were within sight. "I told you to be here…" She quickly glanced at her watch, "15 minutes ago," she tapped her foot in impatience.

"You're one to talk, you're never on time," Hermione scoffed.

"But I'm never late to important things."

"You just don't show up," Hermione retorted under her breath. "What's so important that my boyfriend and I couldn't be a couple minutes late?" She asked louder, but no less bitter. Harry looked surprised at this recent development and Blaise flinched minutley, but wisely theybothkept theirmouths shut.

"It's not that important," James said, throwing a sharp glance at Al before she could say, and probably rather rudely too, exactly what she thought was more important. "We just wanted to go over the basic rules of the house and get a rough idea for everyone's plans for the night and this weekend. Answer any questions you have about Scoill Obbeeys, that kind of thing."

The Gryffindors and Susan nodded in agreement, pleased that their host would think of making such plans. Blaise and Draco, however, looked extremely irritated.

"While there is no curfew on weekends we prefer it if everyone is back by 4 am. If you plan on being later call the house and tell us. On weekdays you have to be on campus by 2:30 and back in your house by 3:30, if you plan on being later you have to call the school by 2," Alex began, sounding as though she had given this speech a hundred times before. "We'll give you the numbers, as well as ours to program into your cells. You do all have cells, don't you?"

"Of course we all have cells, every living thing has cells," Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione giggled a little at her boyfriend's ignorance of muggle technology.

"Oh god, they have no idea what a cell is, do they?" Alex asked, also giggling.

"Well that's going a bit far, just because we do not know as much about them as you do-" Blaise began angrily.

"Not those cells. What Al meant was cellular phones," James said patiently, pulling his own out from his jeans pocket. "They're like telephones, only portable.

You do know what telephones are, right?" A blush crept to Ron's face at the recollection of his first encounter with a telephone over the summer between his 2nd and 3rd year.

"They are the little devices muggles use to contact each other," Draco recalled. "They are hooked up through a series of wires that connect them to other telephones. Although I do not understand why we would need them."

"They're far more convenient than owls," James pointed out. "And they come in right handy when there are no fireplaces around for floo communication."

"Plus you can get awesome ring tones," Al added, bobbing her head to a beat only she could hear.

"I think we might have a couple you guys can borrow, until you have time to go out and get your own. So how many do we need, six?"

"Five, I have one," Hermione said, "Mum got it for me as an end-of-the-year present before… stuff happened. I can run to my room to get it now if you want."

"No need. I'll run and get my other ones though. We'll be one short. Do you have any idea what happened to yours, babe?" Alex asked bounding toward the stairs.

"I think I let Luke borrow it, and you know how reliable he is when it comes to returning things," James said. "I think Tom might have an extra one. We can ask him when he gets home. Tom's one of our house mates," he informed their guests. "There is also Bryan, Caleb, Seth, and Zane. Bryan and Caleb probably won't be around too much. They mainly live at their girlfriend's house. They only come back when they get in a fight and then they mope around in their rooms until Jezzi comes and apologizes for whatever she did, or until she forces them to apologize for whatever they did."

"They have the same girlfriend?" Hermione asked sounding slightly disgusted.

"Yup, She used to be the campus' prostitute but then she fell for Bryan who was in a relationship with Caleb, but also liked Jezebel, so they started a threesome," James clarified.

"And Alex is the only girl living here?"

"That's right 'Mione. That is until you and Susie came. It is Susie isn't it?"

"Susan, actually," The Hufflepuff said quietly. "Can we go over more of the rules while your house mate is gone?" She added with a yawn. "I don't know about everyone else but I would really appreciate going to bed, airplanes and cars are not the most comfortable of sleeping places." Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we can arrange to meet tomorrow afternoon," Alex called from down the hallway. She looked happier than when she left. "I, personally, want to go clubbing. I know this really great one about 30 minutes from here. Anybody want to join me?" Blaise and Draco grinned at each other.

"We're Slytherins, no need to ask us twice," Blaise replied for both of them.

Hermione, Susan and Ron all respectfully declined. Harry, who was willing to do pretty much anything to spend time with Hermione's cousin also agreed to go.

"And how are you going to get it? We're underage at all the clubs within an hour away and I don't think getting them arrested on their first night here is a good thing," James rationalized.

"You are not going if you are going to get arrested," Hermione commanded. Draco and Harry both looked disappointed and shot apologetic looks at Alex.

"You can't stop me from going," Blaise said quietly.

"Honestly James! Was it really necessary to say that? No one is going to get arrested. We have fake I.Ds, for one, and we have a safe pass. So stop worrying, we'll be fine. Now, if you're coming with me go get ready and meet me by the back door in 20 minutes, don't be late or we will leave without you. If you're staying I'm sure James can organize some nice legal activities for you to do," Alex sneered.

"Safe pass?" Harry asked bewildered. Although he had never done much, or any, clubbing himself, he had grown up in the muggle world and thought himself to be considerably more knowledgeable about muggle terminology than most wizards. 'Safe pass' was one term he had no knowledge of, however.

"It means she is fucking an employ, owner, or other powerful person, thereby ensuring that she, and any of her friends, can have free access to the club," James said, his voice a mixture of disapproval and pride. On the one hand it was clear that Hermione was against such reckless and sluttish behaviour, and wanting to be high in her favour, he was attempting to appeal to her. On the other hand he was proud and even a little envious and impressed with Alex and her statewide fame.

"Do you have many safe-passes?" Harry asked, trying really hard to pretend not to care.

"Alex," James said, now quite unable to keep the pride from his voice, "has 57, a record number, of safe passes in New York alone. She also has at least one in every other state and several overseas." It wasn't so much that James was proud of Alex for being a slut, which when he forced himself to think about it, was really what she was. His family had been rather close friends with Alex's family for nearly his entire life.

As a child, and even in the beginning of their teen years, James had been rather worried about the young girl. She had always been extremely self-conscious and incredibly shy. And then, after an extremely intense year at the age of 14 she had changed completely. He was monumentally proud of how far she had come since he had first met her, even if it had made her a bit of a slut.

"Stop, you're making me sound like a whore," Alex giggled, attempting to hide her pride and act embarrassed.

Draco stared at the gorgeous muggle with fascination. He didn't need to be good at math to know that the girl standing in front of him probably had more sex in a year than he would have in his whole life.

"I don't fuck all of them either. Mostly it's just lap dances, blow jobs, and a couple fond kisses to remember me by," Alex stated hurriedly, in an effort to redeem herself. Although Blaise and Draco took the news quite well, no one else looked too impressed. Hermione, Ron, and Susan looked quite aghast while Harry's face switched between jealousy and disappointment.

"What do Chelsea and Naolin think about this..lifestyle, if that's what you want to call it?" Hermione sneered, although she doubted that her aunt and uncle knew because she was quite certain that they would not condone it.

"You know perfectly well that they have no idea. And it is going to stay that way. ¿tu entiende?" Alex demanded.

"We will just see about that," Hermione seethed.

"Caray¡escucha, la pequeña puta, tu mantiene su boca cerrada! Si mis padres descubren sobre…"

"Weren't you guys going out? It is getting late and if it takes you half an hour to get ready and another half hour driving to get there you may want to get going," James said rapidly. He knew from experience that when his friend lapsed into Spanish things were bound to turn ugly very quickly.

Al stood up in a huff and stormed out of the room, muttering to herself in her first, but hardly ever used, language. Blaise followed behind her. Draco and Harry, however, hung uncertainly behind, both looking awkwardly over at Hermione, awaiting her permission to go. Hermione, who looked to be on the verge of tears, didn't notice however.

"Do you mind if we go?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione looked up, apparently surprised they were still there. Hermione looked doubtful. "I promise I'll be a good boy," Draco smirked, swaggering over to his girlfriend's chair.

She sighed deeply. She did not particularly feel comfortable with her gorgeous boyfriend going to a club without her. On the other hand, she wanted to be a good girlfriend and prove to Draco that she trusted him and the look on his face told her that he would and a way to go regardless of what said, and the only reason he was asking was to be nice.

"You can go. But if you come home with any new phone numbers I will kill you," She said finally. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I promise." He whispered before kissing her nose. With a grateful look he sauntered up the stairs and to the hallway he figured was most likely the one that would led him to his room. "Coming, Harry?" he called over his shoulder. Harry, who was standing awkwardly half on and half off the first step leading out of 'The Pit', was still waiting for Hermione's permission to leave.

"You can go too, Har. We can talk when you get back, or tomorrow afternoon," she added with a laugh. "I'll just hang out with James and Ron. Or maybe I'll borrow some of James' school books and start reading them.

"Oh goodness, we haven't gotten our books yet, we still need to-"

"We all ready took the liberty of getting you guys the main course load books. After you choose your electives we will go out and get you more," James said reassuringly to the bushy haired book lover.

Instantly her face lit up, looking much like all of her dreams had come true. "When can I look over the course list? What sort of courses do they offer here? Oh, just imagine, Harry, it will be just like the end of second year all over, but without being petrified. No more time turners for me!" She said excitedly.

"Harry left, 'Mione," Ron pointed out. Indeed, at some point during Hermione's excitement Harry had slipped out and both he and Draco had run off in the direction of their rooms.

Hermione shrugged and immediately engaged James in an enthusiastic conversation about classes. Ron looked around the room for a bit before walking over to Susan.

"Bet this is a little awkward for you," he said kindly. "Everyone else is somehow connected through Hermione, and all of us are rather outspoken at times. I'm really sorry if we have made you feel left out, or if we make you feel like that later on," he continued apologetically.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I'm sure I'll make friends eventually."

"If you aren't doing anything now I would be more than delighted if you joined me on an exploration of the house. Then we could go to bed or get something to eat or something. 'Cause no offense to 'Mione, but I really do not feel like chatting about text books."

Susan nodded in agreement to the walk. Ron was not the only who didn't feel like talking about school. Admittedly she had been a little afraid of the ginger-haired boy since his little display at the begin of term, but as he did not seem likely to blast her against a wall and was back to being friends with both Hermione and Harry. She felt a tour of the house seemed like a good thing to do, especially since the house was nothing but a labyrinth of hallways, which she did not fancy getting lost in all by herself.

Without even saying bye to his friend Ron got up andleft, followed closely by Susan. Although he felt a little bad about leaving his closest friend he reckoned she was too immersed in her conversation to even notice he had gone.

Down several hallways, around a couple of turns, and to the right, Harry and Draco were having a heated discussion while standing outside of their bedroom doors.

"I do not like Alex," Harry was saying loudly, a delicate blush creeping into his cheeks. "We are just friends," he said, emphasizing the word just.

"If your eyes dilated any more when you look at her, youririses would be nonexistent," Draco replied, his voice betraying the fact that he was starting to get annoyed by this conversation. "Don't worry about all that stuff she was saying about all those guys she has slept with. I'm sure you still have a chance."

"You really think so?" Harry asked, his entire attitude changing. Draco stifled a laugh.

"I'll talk to her tonight," he said before going into his room and shutting the door in Harry's face.

* * *

The club was about 30 minutes away. The limo ride over was comfortable. They listened to Alex tell stories of her oh-so-very interesting life. The tales kept getting funnier and funnier until the boys were all clutching their sides in laughter and begging her to stop.

By the time they arrived at their destination, VSOU, Blaise was more than a little drunk. Alex and Draco had both consumed enough alcohol to be drunk, although neither of them were showing any signs of their drinking. Harry, having stuck to drinking Sprite, was the only sober person in the car. Even Jim, the driver, was a little tipsy.

"Here ya go," Jim slurred, stumbling to open the door and extend his hand to the passengers. Al grasped it and slid gracefully out of the back seat. Draco followed suit. Harry, who hated it when people waited on him, shook his head and ignored the offered hand, and Blaise, though he accepted the driver's hand, lurched out of the car, nearly toppling both him and Jim over.

"ID?" the bouncer growled once the group got to the door. Alex sneered at him before reaching down her shirt and producing the four fake ID's. She handed the three boys their respectful cards and gave her own to the heavyset man blocking their path. He looked over hers with a critical eye, and onlyafter finding no flaws, returned it. He did the sameto the three men clustering around her. Finally, he gave his snort of approval mad moved aside so they could get in.

"Are you coming?" Draco asking, turning around, once he realized their hostess was no longer with them. She held up a finger to indicate that she would be along in a minute. He nodded and stood, waiting, in the doorway.

"Don't get hurt." The bouncer said softly to her. She looked at him sharply. "You showed up with three guys. All of whom were practically clinging to you," he explained. She let out a hollow laugh.

"The blonde one, muy delicioso, but he's my cousin's boyfriend...and I think one of them might be gay…"

"And the third?"

"Harry?" Alex asked absently. "Yummy," she answered with a devious glint in her eyes. "But I'm really not interested in any of them."

"That's what they all say, and then nine months later they're saddled with his child," he replied with his infinite bouncer wisdom.

"I'll be carefully, okay? Besides I'm kinda with Travis, remember? I'm sure he'll be sent out to watch over me soon enough. And of course to keep me from getting too bored," she added with a grin. "You were being an ass to my friends, by the way.

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm just doing my job." Playfully she punched his shoulder, and then hugged him.

"Gotta go, the boys are waiting," she said winking. "Can't let them get too bored, otherwise I'd look like a bad hostess." Her friend nodded and muttered something that sounded like 'and we'd hate for that to happen' as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Like what you see?" She asked playfully, swaggering over to Draco, who had been staring at her since they got out of the car.

"Quite a bit, actually," he admitted His girlfriend's cousin was wearing a short black leather miniskirt over a pair of fishnet stockings. Her shirt was also made of black leather and it showed a fair bit of cleavage, and did not reach all the way down to her skirt, but rather halfway down her taunt golden stomach and displayed her pierced belly button. Completing her ensemble were her combat boots, which she had christened "my lovelies".

"Better than Hermione?" she cooed seductively.

"Depends on whether or not you will tell her if I say yes," he answered, flashing his most brilliant smile. Although he was more clad than the girl in front of him he looked equally sexy in his black snakeskin pants, grey silk shirt, and black leather jacket.

Laughing lightly he turned and walked into the building, heading to the right where he had seen his best friend prior. Music was blaring from unseen speakers and multicoloured lights were flashing. Although it was still rather early the dance floor was nearly filled.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alex demanded. "There is no way that we are sitting over there," she said shaking her head. "Come on, up this way." She dragged him up the nearby wrought iron staircase to their left.

Eloquently Draco followed her to a deserted lounge area. She sank into one of the couches and looked over the railing. "Go get Harry and Blaise," she commanded once she spotted them sitting awkwardly at one of the tables below. "Honestly, I have no idea what they were thinking, sitting down there." She clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner.

Draco shook his head at her aristocratic like behaviour before silently going down to retrieve his friends, not even thinking about the fact that he was taking orders from someone, who wasn't his father… and more importantly, was a muggle.

* * *

Hermione and James were sitting very close to each other, on the same couch they had been for the past several hours. "I still can't believe I didn't realize who you were," James said whipping tears of mirth from his face. They had been laughing heartily over this for the past five minutes. "All these years, Al has been talking about you. I can't even tell you how proud she was when you got into Hogwarts. It was all she talked about for weeks. She didn't know the name of the school or anything though, so she just kept bragging about how you got into a magical school, even though you weren't pureblood. You were everything to her when she was younger." James became more serious.

"She always talked about you and what you had said in your last letter. Or the adventures and trips you two were going to go on when you were older. Using my money, of course, as she often informed me." He laughed lightly. Hermione smiled at the memories that she hadn't thought about in years.

"We were going to go hunt dragons in northern Russia. Visit the Amazon and then travel up the Nile in a barge, just like Cleopatra. Taking our private jet to get everywhere and staying in 37 star hotels," she reminisced.

"I thought she had made you up," he confessed. "I was never around when you came to visit, and her parents never talked about your family. She never let me read any of your letters either. And some of the things she told me seemed so unreal, even from a wizards point of view. My brothers and sisters agreed with me, they thought you were an imaginary friend."

Hermione frowned, it was becoming increasingly obvious that she knew less about her cousin then she thought she did.

"I'm glad you're real," he whispered. She smiled softly at him. They sat side by side in companionable silence, staring at the fire that James had lit a while ago. Eventually they both fell asleep, James first then Hermione.

By the time Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Alex got back from VSOU the fire was little more than embers and Hermione and James were deeply asleep. Hermione's head was resting on James' chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

All four of them were drunk, and Draco, who was just introduced to drugs, was high as well. Alex was insisting that she was neither drunk nor high, although she was quite a bit of both, but simply giddy about having found such a wonderful dance partner.

Blaise was currently being supported by Draco; he had passed out on the way home. Harry was still the most sober of the group, having only downed a few shots at Alex's insistence.

Alex pointed at her cousin and closest friend, lying in a rather suggestive position on the couch and giggled. "They're so cute," she said with a sigh, clapping her hands together and then giggling a little more. Harry nodded, agreeing with her although he knew something was wrong with this picture.

"Charming," Draco growled, pushing Blaise away from him. "The most fucking adorable thing I have ever seen."

"Don't be bitter 'raco," Alex cooed. "I'm sure we had more fun then they did." Draco, however, wasn't listening to her. Fumbling he reached into his jacket and pilled out his wand. With an unsteady hand he pointed it at the cozy couple on the couch. Muttering slightly to himself he attempted to steady his hands.

"Foudre," he said in a deadly whisper. A bolt of something greatly resembling lightning shot out of the end of Draco's wand and hit the couch near James' head. Alex started giggling madly, clutching onto Harry for support. With a growl Draco took aim and whispered the incantation again. This time he hit Hermione, who awoke with a startled shout. Alex's laughing doubled and Harry began to look nervous.

Hermione was now sitting up, looking around terrified. James, who was awoken by Hermione's yell, sat bolt up right and was blinking in confusion. Draco, who had not liked James from the beginning, shot yet another bolt of electricity at the wizard sitting in front of him. The bolt was a little stronger than it should have been, and left James panting.

Silently Draco thanked Lucius, who had taught him the spell. Although Lucius Malfoy had preferred to use it as a torture device, Draco had found it quite handy for waking up his dorm mates when he wanted something in the middle of the night.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, anger radiating from her in waves. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh-ho! That is rich; you are asking me what I am doing? I think the better question is what are _you _doing?" Hermione winced at her boyfriend's harsh loud tone, and figured he was probably drunk. The Draco she knew was not particularly fond of shouting, as it tended to make his voice hoarse and his face blotchy.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I was innocently sleeping on the couch until you came alone and zapped me!"

"You were doing more than just sleeping, honey." Alex's words were thick and her words were slurred terribly. Shaking her head she pulled out a joint and lit it. Bringing it to her mouth she took a rather long drag, making sure to exhale very slowly. Shortly afterwards her eyes slid slightly out of focus. She sagged against the raven-haired man next to her, laughing maniacally.

"Innocent? You call that innocent?" Draco was shouting.

"Yes! We weren't doing anything. We talked for a couple of hours and then fell asleep!" Hermione said defensively. Nervously she noted that the hand clutching Draco's wand was stiffening, much as though he was going to use it. Behind her James was nodding vigorously.

Alex snorted in disbelief and then began running her fingers through Harry's messy raven locks. "So pretty. So dark and so pretty. Just like him. Oh yes, darling. So pretty and so dark," Alex purred. James and Harry were staring at the girl with growing alarm. Draco and Hermione were too caught up in their argument to pay attention. "He doesn't realize it. No, he doesn't, does he? Someone in this room knows though." Her voice was move sweet and song like. "And when he finds out…" she trailed off humming to herself.

"We should get her to bed," James said sharply. "And your other friend too," he said nodding in the direction of the boy passed out in the floor. At his words Alex turned herself to her longtime friend and held her arms out, like an expectant three year-old waiting to be picked up.

"C'mere, babe," he whispered, turning to his back was facing her. Crouching a little he steadied himself as she clambered up onto his back.

Beside him Harry had levitated Blaise, deciding that telling the rooms other occupants where they were going would be a moot point. James began leading Harry to the room he had assigned to Blaise. Both were relieved to be getting away from the now furiously arguing pair.

Before they got halfway down the second hall Draco went storming by, his robes billowing, much like Snape's tended to do. The look on his face was beyond livid and he was muttering to himself about 'stupid bitches' and 'fools'.

James growled menacingly, the only thing that stopped him from outright attacking the blonde aristocrat asshole was the girl on his back. He consoled himself a little by thinking of the undeniably large hangover the other man would have in the morning. It also didn't hurt that he was headed in the complete opposite direction of his room, and even with a sober mind he would have difficulties finding his way back.

"Does this happen often?" Harry asked, interrupting James' thoughts.

"Semi-semi. Probably once a month or so," James answered honestly, trying to keep the despair from his voice.

"Why does she do this to herself?" Harry couldn't understand how anyone, much less someone as beautiful and exotic as Alex, would want to pollute their body as she did.

"'Cause she's a little fucked in the head." There was no humor in his voice, only a vague affection and lightness that was trying to mask a deep seated pain. Oh his back Alex was singing softly to herself in Spanish. "She's been though a lot of shit," he said softly.

Harry was about to open his mouth and point out that he too had been though a lot of shit. Between almost being murdered every year for six years and losing almost all of the people he was closest to, he considered his life pretty traumatic. He, however, had never resorted to the use of drugs and alcohol to ease his pain. He had Hermione and the Weasley's to help him.

"Not like you. She's not like you. She doesn't have the good life you have," James was saying shaking his head.

"Wha-"

"Maybe, you will know one day. Maybe…" he pulled himself out of the trance like state he had been

entering.

"Blaise's room is three doors down and on the left," James said beckoning. He had stopped outside a red door that Harry presumed was Alex's room. "Then I would go and check on Hermione, she's probably pretty upset. Her room is at the end of the hall. It's the one with the oak door."

Before Harry had time to point out that all the doors were oak, James had stepped inside the room and shut the door with a sharp snap.

Deciding to put Blaise down before he went to ask James exactly which oak door he was supposed to fin Hermione's room behind, he walked three doors down and opened it as noiselessly as he could.

As soon as he set the other boy down he stepped back and looked around the room. He noticed at once that it was much nicer than his. Although the bed was the same size it looked grander than Harry's. The dressers were bigger and the full length mirror against the wall was framed in silver. Harry suspected that much of the work had done by Blaise, as the Slytherin was used to a more lavish lifestyle.

He rolled his eyes wondering if Draco's room looked like this. Thinking of his blonde friend sent a spark of anger through him.

With a swish of his wand Blaise was in his pajamas and with a flick he was under the black silk sheets. He left the room, engaging in one of his olde favourite pastimes; coming up will all the ways he could make Draco Malfoy's life a living hell.

He smirked to himself as he came up with the amusing idea of shoving the man in a freezer, blasting really loud, preferably muggle music, and poking him with sharp red hot pokers. After which Harry would beat him with a baseball bat. It took care of the five torture groups and would probably look pretty funny.

In a slightly better mood he rapped lightly on the red door. He very much doubted that the knock would be able to be heard on the other side; he didn't want the noise to be so loud that he would make the drunken girl's head hurt. He decided to push the door open and just stick his head inside. A little nervous about being yelled at, Harry opened the door quietly and leaned in.

Alex and James were lying in the bed at the centre of the room. She was clearly asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her, the other was playing gently with her hair. He was singing quietly to her.

"Just try to smile, and dry your eyes,

I will bring back the moon into your skies.

And ever you will, remember darling, I'll be there to:

Say to you

I'll promise you

I'll promise to

Comfort you and say to you

Darling, I'll be there …"

James' voice broke and a ragged sob escaped him. Sadly he looked down and tightened his grip on the girl beside him. "I'll never let you go," he promised in a whisper.

His eyes drifted from the sleeping woman to the door where they locked with Harry's. Harry blushed and backed away quickly, making sure the door didn't slam shut behind him.

* * *

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and flopped backwards onto her bed, hitting her head against the backboard in the process. Furiously she massaged the sore spot, cursing both it and her drunken boyfriend. Someone outside her room knocked timidly on the door.

Closing her eyes she grit out, "Go away, I do not want to talk to you." The person knocked again. "I said, go away," this time she yelled it. Instead of the quiet she had been hoping for there was a third knock, louder than before. She groaned, getting up from her bed and storming to the door.

Forcefully she threw it open yelling "I don't want to talk to you," into the persons face.

"Geez 'Mione," Harry groaned, gripping his all ready pounding head. "Did you really have to yell at me? I am standing right here you know." She blushed lightly, moving aside so he could come into her room.

"Sorry, I thought you were Draco."

"I thought you might have. You wouldn't happen to have any headache cures lying around your room, would you?" He asked, peering around her room anxiously, as thoughexpecting to see one sitting on the dresser. "I like your room by the way, it's simple. Have you seen Blaise's? "He said conversationally.

"It's probably a right side better than Draco's. I can't imagine him thinking that this place was good enough for the likes of him," she said laughing lightly. "And here." She went over to her trunk and looked around for a bit. Two minutes later she tossed him a bottle filled with amber liquid.

"What's this?"

"A sobriety potion. Drink about an eighth of it and you'll be sober as a judge."

"Why d'you have this. You haven't secretly been drinking, have you?" He took a swig at the bitter mixture, wincing a little at the less than appealing taste.

"No, I used it on my mum, over the summer."

"Why'd your mum need it?" Hermione's face paled as she remembered, too late, that Harry didn't know about what happened over the summer. No one did, except Blaise and Draco, and Blaise didn't know all of it either. Only Draco knew… Draco who was beyond furious with her and had earlier vowed to never speak to her again. Without warning she began to cry hysterically.

"I didn't mean it!" Harry exclaimed, not quite sure what he had done that upset his best friend so much. He had no idea how to deal with crying girls, and he quickly racked his mind for anything he had ever seen or read or heard about for advice on what to do in this situation.

"Err… shhh. Shhhh, it'll be okay," he said soothingly. He guided his friend to her bed and sat her down, rubbing circles on her back. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he kept repeating, hoping he was helping at least in some small way.

"Why doesn't he like me?" She sobbed, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "Is he really just in it for the sex?"

"You're… You're having sex… with Malfoy?" For a moment Harry's hand stopped.

"No silly. All we've done is talk and make-out. And we

haven't even done that much making out, only a couple of times. Am I a bad kisser?" She asked, gazing at him imploringly.

Vigorously Harry shook his head. "No, no, no, you're great. And I think Malfoy does care about you. Why else would he go homicidal when he saw you and James curled up on the couch together?"

"But he told me he didn't like me. He told me. And he said he would never talk to me again. He never even wants to lay eyes on my 'hideous mudblood self' and if he does I'll 'get what his father always said I deserved.'"

"No. He's just really drunk, and I think a little high. He's probably never been in a real relationship before and doesn't really know what to do when he cares about a person. We've known him for years and the only emotion he's ever really showed is anger. Maybe, I dunno, it's the only thing he really knows how to show, or something."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I think it's worth talking to him about it. Tomorrow," he added hastily. "Talking to him right now would do no good. It would just lead to more fighting, and then we would have to have this conversation again, and, no offense, but I don't think I could deal with the crying."

"No more tears," she promised, sniffling a couple times. "At least not tonight," she added in an undertone.

"Good," Harry said in fake cheerfulness. "So what did you find out about our schedules?"

* * *

**So, we should all pretend that it _didn't_ take me almost 2 years to write _that_. Which I am, by the way, very sorry about. And I swear I'm going to try and be better about updating in the future. I already have chappie 11 started.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, and also a little off from the rest of the story... but I'm sure it will somehow all be releated in the future. So I suppose you can consider this something of a filler chapter.**

**I'd like to thank sarahie, for beta-ing. **

**And I'd also (grudgingly) like to thank Sara for bugging me to update to the point where I actually decided to finish writing the chapter. I love you, loser.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- **Cráindóigh

Hermione was restless. It was just about noon on Wednesday and she had absolutely nothing to do. She had already picked out her new classes, read through every textbook that James had gotten them before they arrived, and slept more than she had ever done. She cursed whoever's stupid idea it was to give them a week of 'adjusting time' before they started classes.

Draco was not helping to decrease her stress level either. In fact, he was doing quite the opposite. He hadn't come out of his room at all in three days. He put the most complicated locking charm on his door that she had ever seen and he refused to speak to anyone. She was getting desperate to talk to him and make sure he was okay.

Just when she had made up her mind to go and stand outside his room, banging on his door until he let her in, Alex came into the room and plopped down next to her, a bowl, a box of cereal, and milk in her hands.

"How's it going?" She asked, emptying the box into her bowl. Hermione shrugged and made a noncommittal sound. "That good, huh?" Hermione watched her cousin add milk to her cereal.

"I'm just a little stressed right now and nothing seems to be helping."

"I take it the week off isn't helping you any?" Hermione shook her head. "I always thought that part was really cool. When James started going here he had a week off to adjust to his surroundings, make new friends, all that great crap. Meanwhile I was working my ass off trying to get my first paper turned in on time," she laughed a little at this.

"Why did you come here?" Hermione asked quietly. It was a question she had always wanted to know, but her mother had told her quite sternly to never ask.

"Dad and Chelsea didn't like the school I was going to. The Diggorys mentioned my current school to my parents and within two weeks I was packing my bags and being rushed out my own front door.

"You should go talk to your boyfriend," Alex said, changing subjects completely. "I managed to convince him _not_ to put of a million and a half different spells whenever one of you guys came around."

"You've talked to him?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Seen him too," Alex said, shovelling Cornflakes into her mouth. "How else do you think he's been getting food? I got worried about him when James said he wasn't around all day on Monday. So, Tuesday, I went to make sure he wasn't dead or somethin'."

Hermione felt the back of her neck heat up and was overcome by a sudden urge to growl at the girl next to her. She did _not_ hate her cousin; she did _not_ hate her cousin. She shook her head furiously, at the moment she did hate her cousin, fiercely.

"Blaise has been to see him too," Alex commented, talking around a mouthful of mushy grains. "At least twice. First time he did not look too happy either. He was more satisfied the second time. Not like that though," she hastily added. "Which is a pity, because those two, together, that is something I would pay to see." Hermione shot her a disgusted look.

"What?" Alex asked innocently, letting her spoon clatter into her dish and pushing her chair out from the island counter. Hermione said nothing as the other girl dumped her dishes into the sink. "Just go and se-" Her words were drowned out by a very loud, high-pitched alarm.

Hermione sat frozen, unsure of what to do. The sound, although familiar to her could have any one of a hundred different meanings. With an annoyed shake of her head Alex grabbed her cousin's hands and pulled her out the door.

Draco turned the page of his book. He was attempting to memorise all of his texts for the upcoming school year. Not, he assured himself at least four times a day, because he was angry, but simply because he wanted to do as well here as he had done at Hogwarts. Luckily for him he had always been exceptional at lying to himself.

As it were he had to stop his studying about once every five hours to break something. He considered his newfound patience something to marvel at since he had previously been forced to stop every hour. This of course was due completely to school related stress. It had nothing whatsoever to do with a certain girl, who was somewhere in the building, and it definitely had nothing to do with his feelings for said girl. If he were to stop and think about it logically he would have realised that stopping and thinking abut his anger would, in fact, relieve him of it. As it were, he was pushing aside his feelings, and completely ignoring them.

Malfoy's never acknowledged their feelings, which was perhaps why they were always so angry with everyone around them. They never took the time to stop being angry.

But taking the time out to debate these feelings would be going against the Malfoy code of conduct. Therefore he didn't ponder on it. He just did his school work; in a completely obsessive, absorbed way.

So it made perfect sense that he did not hear the distant alarms sounding throughout the building. He didn't hear them as one-by-one closer alarms started sounding. He didn't hear anything until the alarm directly above his dresser started blaring. Then he noticed, and panicked.

He threw his book up in the air and stared around the room wide-eyed. While the concept of an alarm was very familiar to him, he had no idea what this specific alarm meant. It sounded nothing like the intruder alarm at the manor. It sounded nothing like the air-raid alarm that his nearby paranoid town sounded in the middle of the night, just in case Germany decided to attack, again. The only thing e could think of was a Death-Eater alarm. But that shouldn't be happening in while they were in the U.S. The Dark Lord had never shown any interest in the continents across the sea, except for Brazil, which he and Nagini thought was a wonderful vacation spot.

Draco was here with the Boy-Who-Lived, and all of his friends though. Away from Dumbledore. Far away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only person who would ever be able to stop an attack. Death-Eaters were the only possible solution.

He knew better than to run around the building, a building he didn't know very well, trying to find an ally. He knew better than to even step into the hallway, with so many doorways, it would be easy for anyone who was planning a quick attack to simply skip half the rooms in the hall, unless they had reason to suspect they were being inhabited. He knew better than to panic, but nonetheless he felt his chest tightening and his breath coming out a little bit quicker than normal.

He raised his wand shakily, pointing it at the door. It took a couple deep breaths for him to calm himself and a couple more deep breaths for his body to relax and still completely. _'You'll have to be like a snake,' _his father had told him. _'Poised and ready to strike. Stop your heart; stop your breathing; cease all movement and no one will know that you're there. But never let your guard down.'_

Draco was prepared for anything. No matter what attacked, he was completely ready to vanquish it. Afterwards he would heal all his wounds and then walk, in triumph, to find his girlfriend. He would nonchalantly ask 'weren't those Death Eaters something? I didn't think I would be able to fight them all off.' This would be followed be a fake wince and somewhat shallow breathing, suggesting internal injuries. The he would casually comment on how the headmistress should be fetched because the intruders were tied up in his room and he really wasn't sure how long they would be out for.

He was a little surprised when smoke started pouring in through the cracks around the door. Clearly these were not the stronger of the Death Eaters. Even one who wanted to make a grand entrance wouldn't do something that could lead to a possible state of unconsciousness of their victim before they could proudly show themselves. Only someone who knew they would be unable to take on the person on the other side of the door would suffocate them first.

Draco sighed and shook his head and placed a bubblehead charm around it. Cleary whoever was doing this was an amateur, any wizard over the age of 15 would be able to successfully use some charm in order to get fresh air. _Maybe not such an amateur._ Draco thought with amusement as smoke began to filter into his bubble. Penetrable smoke was rare. Not only was it hard to conjure, it was equally difficult to get rid of. Penetrable smoke tended to also resist magic, as Draco demonstrated with several frantic waves of his wand, which meant that it would keep feeding off its source for lengthy amounts of time. The reversal spell was even more taxing than the original so, by the time the smoke had done its job, the conjurer wouldn't have enough energy to cast the counter-spell. There were several well known cases of wizards who had their magic sapped because of out of control smoke.

By the time flames entered the room Draco was crouched by the windows on the far side of his room; which he just found were simply panes of glass charmed to look like a helpful tree was on the other side when, in fact, it was a wall. His mouth was covered by a towel, which he had charmed to provide him with a fresh supply of oxygen. The sight of flames was greeted with a groan, and a loud _thunk_ as Draco bashed his head against the wall.

"Aguamenti," he said, with little hope in his voice. Despite the water that shot out of his wand tip the flames remained dancing happily. Draco sighed, he was going to burn to death. His gorgeous body would be a gigantic burn; his beautiful hair, reduced to ashes. All of his favourite objects would be nothing more than cinders.

More than anything else, this thought angered him. Someone _dared_ to rid the world of his Malfoy beauty. Someone _dared_ to hurt his possessions. And no one had the right to do that. It was with these thoughts burning in his mind that Draco Malfoy decided to disregard every instinct he had. He was not going to die curled up in a ball, sobbing, and gasping for air. He was not going to have his death handed to him; he was going to die fighting. It was, after all, better to die with honour than without, even if no one would know of his deed.

And so, with Gryffindor bravery that he would never admit to, the so-called ice prince of Slytherin stood up and strode toward the roaring flames. To make himself like there was an actual purpose to his sacrifice he pictured a montage of people he wanted dead and fired spells at random.

He had just hit his father with a conjunctivitis curse when his skin first began to blister and peel. By the time he was aiming Avada Kedavras at Ronald Weasley his he on his knees with very large black dots bouncing around in his line of vision. By the time he conjured an image of his girlfriend the fire was upon him. Before he could open his mouth, his vision went completely black and his body went, blissfully, cold. He could feel himself rocking; he desperately fought to keep upright, despite the fact that he knew he would be collapsing any second. This was it; the last battle of Draco Malfoy. Not a battle against his father, or some other enemy. Not a fight for his family or his dignity. It was a battle against himself, and a fight for power.

"I'm dying like a bloody Gryffindor," he thought angrily. Then he could no longer fight his body and he slumped, gracefully, onto the floor. As the surrounding inferno raged Draco floated above himself, watching as the flames devoured his body. Then, when there was nothing but a red orange sea below him, he floated upward, out of the house and into the celestial blue sky.

a/n- Unfortunately, I need to end this story. It doesn't hold my interest anymore and the beginning makes me so twitchy I cannot read it. There was a lot more that I wanted to do with it, like introduce Draco's little sister, and actually have a plot. That ship has sailed though.

I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I'm glad you've enjoyed it more than I am. I would also like to apologise for the decades of waiting you have all had to deal with.

I would also like to thank my beta, who is currently the only person who knows what actually happened at the end of this chapter. And as a result thinks I'm on crack or something.


End file.
